The Final Try
by QueenOfPink87
Summary: What if Fitz had never completed that chopper trip to Vermont? What if they decided to make it work? How would their world as they know it be altered? How would their friends, family and colleagues take the news? Would it be a cake walk, or would any resistance be too great for their love to withstand?
1. Olitz In Love

Chapter 1

Olivia got into the back seat of her chauffeured car. She was leaving the Lincoln memorial on the night of the inauguration. She had just finished sharing a bottle of wine with her good friend Cyrus Beene. Only thing is, after what she had just learned she wasn't exactly sure that Cyrus could be trusted.

She felt excited. She had delivered the oval office to Mellie and she was chief of staff. Not only that, but she had swooped up the top secret spy organization previously run by her father. She had never before considered taking over B613, but after a conversation with her mother earlier that day it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Where to Ms. Pope?" Her driver asked her.

"You can take me to my apartment." She replied.

She needed to go home and get some rest. She had to figure out the best way to get Cyrus in as vice president since he knew her B613 secret, also since she had to have Luna killed before she did any harm to everything that she and Mellie had worked hard for.

Liv didn't want to believe that she jeopardized a life with the only man she had ever truly loved for nothing. If she wasn't going to be happy with former president Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III then it all had to be for a good reason.

Once home in her apartment Olivia pulled her long straight hair up into a bun on top of her head. She showered and pulled on some pajamas. Afterwards she got a glass of wine and started thinking about how she would suggest Cyrus for VP once the world found out that Luna Vargas had died from a heart attack.

While Liv sat in her bed thinking, there was a knock at her front door. She walked to the door and looked through the window. Her breath caught in her throat. She quickly undid the locks and yanked open the door. She said, "What are you doing here? You left. I saw you leave. You're supposed to be in Vermont."

Smiling at her devilishly Fitz responded, "Are you going to let me in."

With a full smile Olivia opened her door wider to let him enter and nodded to his secret service agents. She closed and locked the door behind them. Turning towards him she asked again, "Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"I know that I have to go. I know that I can't be here. Especially right now. I know that I need to lay low and allow Mellie to get her footing as president, but I also know that I can't and don't want to live without you." Fitz explained to her.

"Fitz, I don't know what you mean. We have an understanding. You go to Vermont, and I stay here and be what I was destined to be. The woman running the world."

Fitz took a seat on her sofa and said, "I am not here to stop that. I support that. I just don't understand why that has to be to the exclusion of us."

"Because you will be there and I will be here. It can't be any other way." Olivia tried to reason with him.

"It can be any way that we want it to be. We are probably two of the most powerful people in the world. You're chief of staff to the president of the united states of America, and I am the former president of the united states of America. If we really want it we can make it work. So my question to you is, do you really want it?" Fitz asked and he stood up to look down into the eyes of the woman who he loved more than life itself. Liv licked her lips and said, "Fitz, we know how I feel about you, but it's not that simple. The optics alone-"

"Olivia that is bull and you know it. Ever since we have been together we have always spoken of our future together. It never happened because I was the president, and I was married. I am no longer married, and I am no longer the president. I've watched you fix things for years, but never not once have you tried to fix us." Fitz said to Olivia in a oddly stern voice.

Swallowing Olivia said, "But-"

Fitz cut her off again and said, "But nothing. At this point in our lives we have nothing to stop us. Either you want us, or you don't. We can even start over. We can date lowkey and then once Mellie is established we can progress our relationship as we see fit. Either way you need to decide do you love me like you say you do, or are you ready to move on. I don't want to move on. I want you, but I am not willing to keep playing these games with you."

Exasperated Liv yelled, "Games? With me? Fitz, if anyone was playing games it was you. Every time there was an opportunity for you to leave Mellie and be with me you chose the easy way out. Oh, and don't you dare say I pushed you into those decisions. Because truthfully if you wanted me you would've chosen me no matter what I said and/or suggested."

Fitz folded his arms, not at all flustered by Olivia's accusations. He said, "None of that even matters in this moment. I am offering both of us a fresh slate. It won't be easy, but if we decided that this is what we wanted. That a life with us having children and living in that house I had built in Vermont is what we want ultimately, then we start working towards that today. Right now. If not I will find it incredibly difficult, and I may never love another woman the way that I love you, but I will move on."

"So just like that I am supposed to stand here and make a life altering decision?" Olivia asked with venom in her voice.

Smirking FItz answered, "You need time to figure out if the man that you have loved for the last 9 years is the one? You know what. I don't need to figure that out, but since I love you I'll give you until this time tomorrow."

With that Fitz put on his coat and walked towards the door. Standing there confused Olivia asked, "Where do you think that you're going?"

Fitz turned towards Olivia and said, "I'm leaving to give you time to think. I am going to get a hotel suite for the night."

Walking over to Fitz in her barefeet Olivia whispered, "You don't need a hotel suite when I have a perfectly good bed for you to sleep in, or NOT sleep in."

Fitz stared into her eyes. He could never resist Olivia. Not even on the rare occasion when he hated her. He would always be weak for his Livvie. To Olivia he asked, "You want me to stay, Livvie?"

Pressing a kiss to his right ear lobe Olivia said, "I want you to stay, and I want to pick up where we left off this morning. No more being quiet in the White House. We can be as loud and as reckless as we want now. You're no longer the president."

"I want to be petty, and tell you that I won't make love to you until you've decided, but as usual the temptation is way too great." Fitz said as he effortlessly lifted Olivia into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

Fitz had previously told Olivia in a phone conversation that had she been with him at that moment he would remove all of her clothes. He had told her that he wouldn't kiss her just yet. He had said that he would spread her out so that he could see every inch of her once she was naked and start kissing her from the bottom working his way up. He'd told her that he would do so slowly so that she would understand the choice in front of her. He had also said that he wouldn't stop until she was begging. The only difference between the present and what he had told her on that phone call was that she wouldn't be begging for him to kiss her. No, he was going to make her beg to be with him.

Olivia was struggling to catch her breath, but managed to croak out, "Fitz!"

Not letting up, Fitz answered, "What is it, Livvie?"

"Please. Umm. Please." Liv pleaded.

Fitz kissed the inside of her thigh and asked, "Please what?"

Olivia wreathed back and forth from the painful pleasure the man she loved was bestowing upon her. She wanted Fitz. She always had and she had a feeling that she always would. She was worried. What if she wasn't able to have it all? What if he found out that she was head of B613? What if he actually moved on? What if he married someone else? What if he had a child with some other woman?

All of that was way too much for Olivia to process. Fitz and her had broken up before. There had been other women. She had even had other men, but she knew Fitz had never loved them. She knew that he would never love them and he knew the same about her. However, thinking about his really moving on and making a life with someone else. Yeah, that was unacceptable.

Threading her fingers through Fitz's curls Liv whispered, "Fitz, yes."

Looking up from between her legs Fitz asked, "Yes what, Olivia?" Before she could answer he lowered his head back between her beautiful thighs and continued his onslaught.

Olivia took in a deep breath and stammered, "I...I want...I want to...I want to try." Her legs trembled and she gasped from the extreme pleasure.

Smirking Fitz countered with, "You want to try what?" Then he moved to hover over her trembling body.

Olivia was breathing heavily, but managed to say, "I want to try to be together."

Smiling Fitz asked, "So you want to try and have a real, and normal relationship? Me and you. No back and forth with Jake and Mellie. No presidency in the way. Just us working towards Vermont once you and Mellie have accomplished what you are here to do?"

"You act as if it is that simple. There will be obstacles. I won't always be available. You will be in Vermont. I will be here. It's not going to be easy Fitz. You get that? Plus you do realize that I am planning for Mellie to have two successful terms as president. So how far can our relationship go?" Olivia questioned.

"It won't be easy, but you're a fixer above all else. Handle the obstacles, Livvie. As far as our relationship goes, we can go all the way. We can get a home in Georgetown. We can get married, and we can have our babies. We are powerful people we can have it all. You just have to make it a priority." Fitz countered.

"Me? You're in this too." Olivia stated looking up into his handsome face.

Leaning to kiss her bare shoulder Fitz said, "I'm ready. I know what I want. It's you with all the reservations."

Olivia stared at the ceiling as Fitz went back to arousing her body. She did have reservations. She didn't know if she could have it all. According to her father she couldn't, but she had to try. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Fitz for good.


	2. A Fresh Start

Chapter 2

The next morning Liv stood in front of her full length mirror trying to find the perfect pair of shoes to wear on her first day as Chief of Staff to the President of the United States of America, Fitz who was resting in her bed watched her as she held up two pairs of shoes and then put on one of each looking to see which one looked better with her black pants suit.

Looking over her shoulder Liv asked, "So, what are you going to do today? Will you be here when I get home tonight?"

Fitz rose from the bed walking over to her completely nude. He pulled Olvia to his chest and answered, "Marcus is on vacation. We aren't going to start working on the library, or the foundation until he gets back. So I am sort of on vacation too, I guess. I figured I'd make dinner for us."

Liv pulled away from Fitz and chose a pair of shoes and put the other pair back into her closet to Fitz she said, "Fitz, you don't cook."

Smiling FItz said, "I thought I'd start. You don't cook. If we are going to be together and start a family someone will need to know how to cook."

Putting on her coat Liv replied, "Or we can do what we've always done. Eat out, or hire a chef."

Liv walked toward her kitchen and Fitz followed her still in the nude. "Yeah, see that whole eating out thing isn't going to work once you become pregnant. You need to eat nutritiously so that our child grows healthy and strong in your womb."

Putting a tea bag and boiling hot water into a travel mug Liv said, "Wow you wasted no time talking about pregnancies and growing babies. Am I just the incubator, or do I get a say so?"

Fitz smirked, "Yeah, you get to say when you're ready to get pregnant."

Shaking her head Liv said, "Yeah, that's my queue to leave. I'll call you later."

Olivia moved towards her front door. Before she reached the door knob Fitz wrapped his arms around her. Using his fingers he turned her face towards him and kissed her lips softly. "Have a good day, babe." With that he released her and opened the door smacking her on the ass as she crossed the threshold. He watched until she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Olivia walked into her outer office located in the west wing of the White House. She was greeted by her administrative assistant, Lucy.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope. I printed a copy of the president's daily agenda and put it on your desk I also need you to sign these courier slips for the items you had delivered for your office." Lucy said following Olivia into her office.

Olivia was quite comfortable in this office. While Fitz was president and Cyrus, and then Abby Whelan were his Chiefs of Staff the office had belonged to them respectively. So she had spent her fair share of time in here.

To Lucy she said, "Thanks, Lucy. I'll take everything from here. Has Jake called?"

Lucy looked at Olivia, "I thought that maybe he caught you. He came by earlier thinking that you would be here by now, but when I told him that you weren't in yet he said, that he'd meet you at home."

Shit! Olivia thought. If Jake went to her apartment he knew Fitz was there. To Lucy she said, "Thanks. Close the door behind you." When Lucy left Olivia sat at her desk thinking. She really didn't care what Jacob Ballard, her on and off boy toy, thought about her relationship with Fitz. She knew he thought that he was the better choice for her. She just didn't want to hear what he had to say about it.

She knew that he would have plenty to say. He always did where Fitz was concerned. Jake used to be great friends with Fitz, but Jake claimed that he loved her, and Fitz did love her so there was that problem. Friendship over.

It was annoying because Fitz didn't really hold any animosity towards Jake, but Jake resented Fitz. It was like Jake always competed with Fitz for her affections, but the thing Jake didn't understand was that if Fitz was in the picture there was no competition.

Olivia had a complicated life. She never really learned to love properly, but if she knew nothing she was a hundred percent clear on her feelings for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. At that exact moment her phone rang. It was Fitz.

"Hi," Olivia answered softly. Hi was sort of a code word between them.

"Hi, I was just calling because your friend just stopped by looking for you." Fitz said, his tone light and cheery.

"Yeah, my assistant just told me that he was going to try and catch me at home. You're calling so I guess you two didn't kill one another." Olivia replied to Fitz.

Chuckling Fitz said, "No Olivia. I didn't kill your friend. I got the girl. I have nothing to be angry about."

Rolling her eyes Olivia took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her straight hair. To Fitz she said, "Again, Fitz. I am not some prize that can be won at the state fair."

With a smile in his voice Fitz said, "I didn't mean it that way, Livvy." He didn't care what Liv said. He had the girl. Liv could be with whomever she wanted to be with, and she had chosen him. He was happy and all was right in the world.

Lucy knocked and stuck her head in Liv's office and said, "Mr. Ballard is here."

To Fitz she said, "Hey, I have to go. I'll check in later."

"Cool. I love you, Olivia." Fitz said from the heart.

Smirking Liv said, "Bye Fitz." Liv then looked at Lucy and said, "Please send Mr. Ballard in, Lucy."

Jake walked in with his hands in his pants pocket with a stern look on his face. With his brow slightly raised he said, "I don't even know why I am surprised. After that kiss on the south lawn yesterday I should've known. So you're going to be with him? Do you think that is wise?"

Perfecting a stern demeanor as well Olivia replied, "Ok, rule number one. My relationship with Fitz is never going to be something I'm going to discuss with you. So if that is why you came here you can leave."

Looking at Liv with disdain Jake said, "One night in bed with him and already you're someone else. Don't you ever want to live a normal life? Don't you ever get tired of the charade?"

Standing Olivia asked, "Charade? What charade? Don't you ever get tired of striving for mediocrity? Don't you ever want more than the mundane cookie cutter life? Look, like I said. I am not having this conversation with you. Plus who I am dating is none of your concern. You have a whole wife at home. How is Vanessa by the way?"

Jake glared at Olivia. He hated any mention of the wife that Olivia's father had made him marry. He would give anything to be rid of annoying ass Vanessa, but his bed had been made and he had to sleep in it.

Glaring back at him Liv snapped, "Look I have a meeting with Mellie. Do you have anything work related to say to me?"

Fuming he said, "Nope. I was just coming to see if you wanted to get some coffee with me. I guess you have someone to get you your morning tea now."

Smirking Olivia said, "Having him, I can take or leave my morning tea."

With that Jake stormed out of her office slamming the door behind him.

Olivia wasn't going to play these games with Jacob Ballard. She and Fitz were both maturing and leaving childish behaviors behind them. Jake needed to do the same thing. Liv sat back down and signed the courier slips that Lucy had left with her. She then gathered Melle's agenda and a note pad and pen. She stood to head to the Oval, but she got dizzy. Thinking it was because she hadn't eaten Olivia sat back in her chair. She took a healthy sip of her tea and stood again.

Much better. She grabbed her materials, and her phone and headed for the Oval. Time to greet the president on their first day in office.


	3. Here We Go

Chapter 3

Liv walked into the outer office of the oval. "Good morning, Rachel." Liv said giving Rachel a smile. "Is the President in?"

Rachel gave Liv a look and said, "Yes. She is in. She is waiting for you."

Liv had known Rachel for a little while now. Rachel had worked for Mellie when Mellie was just a senator. Actually Rachel had been with Mellie when Fitz and Mellie were married and Mellie was just First Lady. So she knew that look. Mellie was in a mood. Great. Just what Olivia needed, a moody Mellie.

Walking into the oval office and closing the door behind her Olivia said, "Good morning, Madam President."

Melody Margaret Grant sat behind her presidential desk reading over some newspapers. She looked up at Olivia without a trace of a smile and said, "Somehow I missed this in all of yesterday's excitement. What's up with you kissing Fitz on the south lawn when he left yesterday? I hope Fitz isn't going to try and insert himself into my presidency. I don't need his help."

Trying to hide her annoyance Olivia said, "Mellie, you know Fitz. He wouldn't do that, but he may be around more often. We are trying to work things out. Is that going to be a problem with you?"

Mellie stood and straightened her navy blue blazer. She walked over to a sofa and took a seat. Patting the seat next to her she said to Olivia, "Liv, I am happy for the two of you. I hope it works out for you two. That means that my marriage didn't end for nothing. I still resent you for being with him all these years, and taking him from me, but I'd rather he be with someone I know has the best of intentions. Someone who I know. However, I just worry about my presidency. Besides my children that is the most important thing to me."

Sitting next to Mellie and placing her things on the coffee table Olivia said, "Well I can guarantee you he won't be a problem. He thinks he is a man of leisure for a couple of weeks. He's talking about learning how to cook."

Chuckling Mellie said, "Wait, what? In all the time I've known and been married to Fitz he has never cooked anything. Even when we lived in that tiny apartment, we mostly ate out. At the most he made turkey sandwiches."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that's all about, but that's what he told me this morning. Anyway, like I said he won't be a problem because your presidency is just as important to me. I won't have him interfering. You are the first woman president. You have a path to blaze for the ones who will come after you." Liv said to Mellie with a smile.

Olivia and Mellie had a complicated relationship. Olivia had started having an affair with Fitz during his first campaign for president. There was a lot of resentment on both sides. However, both women were smart and ambitious and for the most part they worked well together. That's why they always ended up on the same team.

Most people didn't get how Mellie could be so comfortable with her ex-husband's mistress, but they didn't need to get it. It was what it was.

Olivia scrolled through her phone and asked, "So what is on today's agenda?"

Mellie stood and walked back towards her desk. To Olivia she said, "We are going to need to find a new candidate for Secretary of Education. Our current one is about to be bombarded with several sexual assault accusations."

Olivia's head popped up and she stared at Mellie and asked, "What? How do you know? We vetted him, and nothing came up."

Sitting at her desk Mellie said, "You're right, but Rachel is friends with one of the women who is coming forward. The woman told Rachel to give me a heads up."

Liv swore under her breath. Before she could say anything else her phone rang in her hand, "What?"

Jake was on the other end. He said, "The secret service just found Luna Vargas. You all should be getting the news any moment now."

Olivia said, "Thanks." Then she disconnected the call. To Mellie she said, "Well I guess we can call Luna and see if she has anyone she can suggest. Do you know if she is in her office yet?"

Mellie was preoccupied looking at something on her tablet. To Olivia she said, "I don't know, but you can ask Rachel to call over there."

Just then there was knock on Mellie's door and Rachel came inside. She looked at both Mellie and Olivia and said, "I just received a phone call from a staff member over at the Naval Observatory, and they said that Luna Vargas was found dead in her study."

Olivia and Mellie both gasped. It was Olivia who asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Rachel shook her head, and said, "They don't know yet. A coroner is on there way. There will be a rushed autopsy. They say that it doesn't look like any type of foul play."

Taking charge of the situation Olivia said to Rachel, "Get the press secretary in here now. Mellie you need to draft a statement."

Mellie just stood there looking at Olivia. Exasperated Olivia said, "Madam President, why

are you just standing there. We have to get ahead of this."

Mellie said, "We need a new Vice President too."

Pretending to be flustered Olivia went and yanked the door opened. She called out to Rachel, "Get Cyrus Beene here too."

Mellie arched a brow at Olivia and said, "Cyrus? He already turned down the position when we offered it to him. Did you forget?"

Olivia shrugged and said, "Trust me. Cyrus loves this country. He won't mind stepping up when we really need him. Plus he went to the inauguration with you last night. He isn't angry with you. He'll be willing to do this."

Olivia sat at her desk in her office alone. Everything was working out according to plan. The news was reporting that Luna Vargas had died of an apparent heart attack. Cyrus had also agreed to take the nomination for Vice President. Well she knew that he would. After all it was what they had discussed during their meeting at the Lincoln Memorial the night before.

Lucy knocked and stuck her head in the door, "Mr. Ballard is here to see you."

With her annoyance showing Olivia said, "Send him in."

Jake walked in and sat in the chair positioned next to her door. "So it looks like everything is working out according to plan."

Not in the mood for Jake's antics at the moment Olivia said, "Looks like it. Is that what you came to say? Because you could've saved yourself the trip."

Squinting his eyes at her Jake said, "I actually came to ask you a serious question. How do you think that you are going to be command, and keep it from Fitz? It'll never work."

Sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms Liv said with every ounce of venom she could muster, "You can leave. I specifically told you that my relationship is not a topic up for discussion."

"What does he do in bed? Because it has to be something I'm not familiar with because anytime he is around you lose parts of yourself. Does he have some kind of special tongue skills? It can't be his stroke because I know for a fact that you love to ride me." Jake argued.

Olivia rose quickly and rounded her desk not stopping until she had slapped Jake across his face. Breathing heavily she said, "Are you sure that I love riding you, or was I just riding you because that was the only way I could get off? You will never be Fitz. Everything he does is better than you. You want to know why? Because he isn't concerned about you. He doesn't think about you. He is not worried about you."

Taking a step back Olivia continued, "Everything you do is geared towards trying to one up Fitz. You can stop. You'll never come close."

Jake shook his head in anger. To Olivia he said, "Don't call me when this all goes south. I won't be sitting around waiting to come to your rescue again."

Chuckling drily Olivia said, "Rescue me? You've never rescued me. I was kidnapped right from under your supposedly skilled nose. I've saved you over and over again, and you're suppose to be the professional. Jake, just leave."

Jake gave her a final look, and turned to walk out of her office not bothering to close the door behind him.

Olivia walked over and closed the door. She rested her back on the door. She hated that she had to have such a heated confrontation with Jake, but it was a long time coming. The harshness of the confrontation had her stomach in knots. Just then her phone started ringing.

She walked over to her desk and looked to see that it was Fitz. She lifted the phone to her ear and said softly, "Hi."

Happy to hear her voice Fitz smiled and said, "Hi, so I know you're busy. I've seen the news. I was wondering if you were even going to make it home for dinner? I kind of burned ours."

Laughing Olivia said, "Learning to cook not working out too well?"

Smiling Fitz said, "It's not something you learn overnight. It's learned over time. You know trial and error."

Taking a seat behind her desk Olivia said, "I am not too familiar with trial and error. I tend to stay away from things I feel I can't conquer."

Fitz said, "I think we are the perfect example of trial and error. You've never given up on us."

Staring out of her office window Liv said, "That's because I'm just naive enough to believe that ultimately it'll work out."

Fitz countered with, "I don't think it has anything to do with you being naive. You're not naive about anything. It's more about you believing in what we have. It's ok, Livvie. It's ok to believe in the love that we share."

Fighting back tears Olivia cleared her throat and said, "Um, anyway I'll be home soon. Did you want me to pick something up?"

Smiling at her avoidance Fitz said, "You just come home. I'll take care of dinner. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

Olivia disconnected the call and just stared at her phone. Whenever it was just her and Fitz things were good. It was when those around her got involved that things went to hell in a handbasket. She was determined not to let that happen this time.


	4. Responsibilities

Chapter 4

Olivia had one more stop to make after work, before going home to Fitz. Olivia walked into the hospital room and saw her mother watching the news. Her mother looked up at her and said, "Hi Livvie! They are releasing me tomorrow."

Her mother was in the hospital because her father had shot her in the shoulder on inauguration day. It was a possibility that her mother was trying to kill Mellie before she took the oath of office. Later they discovered that Maya was actually trying to kill Luna Vargas who had hired someone to kill Mellie so that she could be the President. By the time they had figured it out her father had already shot her mother. Although, she wasn't sure if knowing the truth would have stopped her father from putting a bullet in her mother.

A few years back, right before Fitz's second election her mother had severely stabbed her father. He had been hospitalized. Unfortunately these two were who she had for parents. People wondered why she was the way she was. It didn't take a shrink for her to know that she was a direct personification of her crazy parents.

Placing her purse on the counter Olivia replied, "I know, the nurse told me. I came to tell you since I have already told dad. I am taking over B613. With that being the case I need to have full reign on everything. So I got you an apartment. You'll have everything you need, and you won't cause any trouble for me. If you do cause trouble, there will be consequences up to and including the termination of your life."

Chuckling softly Maya looked at her daughter and said, "You can try your best to take my life. Besides, as long as I have good food, good TV, and good wine I'm good."

"I mean it Mom. The first time is the last time. I'm trying to protect you and I'm trying to create my own legacy. I don't need you interfering and/or causing problems. If there are problems I'll be forced to handle them in a drastic manner." Olivia said in a serious tone.

The Pope's had complicated relationships. The mother-daughter relationship. The daughter-father relationship. And then there was the mother and father relationship that Eli and Maya shared. For the longest time Olivia thought that her mother was dead. Turns out her father was holding her captive for crimes against the Republic. Olivia truly loved both of her parents, but with all that they had been through, she didn't exactly think that she could trust her parents. So in order to ensure that she was able to be effective as chief of staff and command she had to put the locks on her parents.

Sitting a little straighter in the bed Maya said, "I saw on the news that your little boyfriend is still in town, Livvie."

Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling and crossing her arms across her chest Olivia said, "Yeah, and?"

"No need to get snippy with me, Livvie. I'm just wondering how smart it is to be involved with the former President while ruling the dark world." Maya said in a taunting tone.

Standing straight and taking hold of her Prada handbag Olivia said, "Don't you worry about that. I know what I'm doing. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Olivia walked out of her mother's hospital room. As soon as she got into the hallway she received a text from Fitz asking how far she was. She texted him back that she would be home in about fifteen minutes. As Olivia sat in the back seat of her vehicle she couldn't help but think about all of the differences with her and Fitz's relationship this time.

They were both single. Fitz had 2 children with Mellie, but she didn't see that as an obstacle. Fitz's children had always been apart of the plan. He'd share custody with Mellie, and she would get better acquainted with them. She didn't feel as if she would have a problem getting to know Fitz's daughter, Karen. She had sort of built up a rapport with Karen.

Karen had gotten into some trouble a while back after her older brother had passed away. She had called Olivia to help. They had gotten along pretty well. Then there was Teddy, Fitz's youngest son. She had become pretty familiar with the young man while working on his mother's campaign for president. He was young so he might not even understand the whole situation.

Olivia didn't feel pressure where Fitz's children were concerned. The reason for that being that she wasn't trying to be a mother and/or a mother figure to them. They had a mother. She was perfectly fine playing whatever role they wanted from her.

Thinking about children made Olivia remember that Quinn had called earlier in the day to tell her that she was expecting. Quinn had also stated that she wanted Olivia to be the child's godmother. That was Liv. Always the godmother never the mom.

She had been pregnant with Fitz's baby a while ago, but she had decided to have an abortion. If Olivia was honest, and on this issue she could be. She hadn't aborted the baby that she and the man she loves had conceived because she didn't love the baby, or Fitz. Her and Fitz had both been in unhealthy situations at the time.

She had had her father released from prison behind Fitz's back and then she had lied about it until she had gotten caught. Instead of letting her rot in prison, Fitz had the charges dropped, but in exchanged he had moved Olivia into the White House so that he could keep her under his thumb. Olivia was very independent and she felt punished and suffocated. She didn't feel like that was the appropriate situation to bring a baby into. Plus if you would've asked her at that moment she and Fitz were not going to make it.

However, a few weeks ago their passions for one another had been fully ignited. The embers had been sparked during the final leg of Mellie's campaign. Olivia had felt like it was only a matter of time before the were reunited, and oh, how sweet it had been.

Fitz had made the ultimate sacrifice where Olivia's father was concerned. This action alone showed Olivia just how unconditional Fitz's love for her was. To say that her father and Fitz's relationship was complicated was a gross understatement. Her father had actually had Fitz's oldest son killed. An innocent teenage boy was killed because her father hated the thought of her and Fitz together. She still got upset when she thought about the hurt that was brought to the Grant family at the hand of her father.

Throughout all of this Fitz had never blamed her, or stopped loving her. No matter what they had been through in their relationship Fitz had always been there for her. Even when she had run away after his son was killed with Jake. He hadn't forgiven her. Because for Fitz there hadn't been anything to forgive.

This brought her mind to her argument with Jake. She considered him a friend and an ally even though there was overwhelming evidence for her not to think of him this way. He had befriended, and slept with her under false pretenses. She'd been physically hurt by his lies and deception. What was worse than all of that is that he knew what, or should she say who made her happy. She had always been clear with Jake that she loved Fitz. No matter what he always made her feel bad for choosing him. She was done feeling bad. She loved Fitz. Fitz loved her and they were going to get this thing right once and for all.

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and opened the door. Fitz was sitting her at her dining room that was set and lit with candles. Not one to ever get overly emotional Olivia stilled herself at the tears that watered her eyes. To herself she thought, "What the hell?"

FItz rose and walked towards her with a glass of red wine. He smiled as he handed her the glass and said, "Hi."

Accepting the glass Olivia replied, "Hi. It looks nice in here. Where did those candles come from. I don't exactly set romantic moods in here."

Smiling Fitz answered, "Well, I purchased them. I also got some things to leave here, and I got you some things to leave at our home in Vermont. I hope you don't mind."

Taking a healthy sip of her wine Olivia said, "Uh, you sure didn't waste any time cementing our relationship. I don't even know when I will get the opportunity to go to Vermont. Mellie just got into office. A vacation is a long way off."

Pulling Olivia into his arms Fitz kissed her deeply on the lips. Olivia tasted of the sweetness that he loved, and it definitely wasn't from the wine. To Olivia he said, "I know that. I just want you to be prepared. I plan on being here for a little while anyway. As I told you Marcus is on vacation."

Walking towards her bedroom with wine in hand Oliva said, "That's fine. Just remember no getting in Mellie's way. She was already starting first thing this morning about me and you. I don't want to give her anything else to say."

Fitz followed Olivia and watched as she placed her wine on the night stand and started undressing. Oliva was small and petite. He found every inch of her arousing. He swallowed hard, and tried to focus on their conversation. "What did she say?"

Olivia looked at him as she walked towards her bathroom, and said, "It doesn't really matter. I handled it. I let her know that you would never try and interrupt the legacy she's trying to build and she stopped whining. You know how Mellie is. You just have to pat her on the back and rub her bind her ears so that she will calm down. I am going to take a quick shower then we can eat."

Fitz followed her into the bathroom and said, "I think your shower would be faster if I helped."

Chuckling while she turned on the shower Olivia said, "All that would happen if you helped me shower is that we would never make it back to the table to eat."

Fitz asked lasciviously, "Is that such a bad thing." He then ripped off of his clothing and followed her into the shower. With them both standing under the spray of water he kissed her.

Olivia could never, and to her memory had never refused a naked Fitz anything. That man was built for pleasure. Her pleasure.

Reaching down to cradle him in her palm she said, "Fitz, we're going to have dinner in bed. That is after you give me some dessert first."

Olivia started to lower herself to her knees in front of him, but he caught her by her arms and turned her towards the shower wall as he positioned himself behind her. Fitz knew how he wanted her. He had been thinking about it all day when he watched her put on those heels that had her little petite ass poking through the slacks she wore.

Fitz didn't waste any time He entered her from behind. Fitz entering her from behind was one of Olivia's favorite positions. Actually everything that Fitz did to her sexually was her favorite. He understood her body.

Like now, he was pounding her from behind just the way she liked it. Olivia gasped. He was forceful, but she could feel the love in every stroke. Olivia let out a small moan and hissed his name.

Yep, this was just the beginning. Olivia didn't know what was about to hit her. She was about to get a lesson in how good love could be. She deserved it, and Fitz felt as if he deserved to show her.


	5. That's Just The Way Love Goes

Chapter 5

Fitz was in Olivia's bedroom packing up some of his things. It had been a great few weeks, but he had to get to Vermont. There was work to be done. Marcus would be returning tomorrow, and Fitz needed to be there to touch base with him on some changes to the plan that he had in mind.

Fitz hated the thought of leaving Olivia, but it wasn't for good. He would be back before she knew it. They had also spoken at length about Olivia coming up and spending the weekends with him. She had fought, of course. Saying that she didn't have time to be jet setting all over the place. The flight from DC to Vermont was relatively short, and should Mellie need her in the case of an emergency she would be able to be back in DC fairly quickly.

Olivia was in her bathroom applying her makeup, and preparing to leave for the day. He and Olivia were going to leave for the White House together. Fitz wanted to spend some time with his children before leaving that afternoon.

Olivia called out from the bathroom, "I just don't understand it. I've dealt with the resistance that you had to fight through, but it is nothing compared to the resistance they give Mellie. I know it's partly because she isn't the President that was voted into office, and partly because she is a woman."

Fitz walked into the doorway of the bathroom and stared at Olivia through the mirror. He said, "I can always say something to the press about my support on this issue. I just want to help any way that I can."

Glaring at Fitz through the mirror Olivia said, "We don't need you Fitz. We have to do this on our own. If I have to twist some arms to get it done, then that's what I'll do."

Smiling at Olivia, Fitz said, "Now that is something that I would pay cash money to see. My little Livvie twisting some arms. That's worth money."

Turning to face him Olivia said, "How did you think I had been getting things done all these years? Arms were certainly twisted, and some heads did roll."

Fitz just stared at her with a smile. He knew that Olivia Carolyn Pope was a force to be reckoned with, but the way she was speaking was a little dark even for her.

Olivia attempted to walk past him and he grabbed her by her waist. He leaned down and took her lips in a searing kiss. As the kiss continued Fitz could feel his chest swelling. Every time they shared a kiss he could feel the love that Olivia had for him flowing through the kiss.

One thing that Fitz had never questioned was if Olivia loved him, or not. She didn't declare the words every day, but he knew for a fact without her saying the words that she did. Knowing that she loved him as much as he loved her was enough to help him make it through each and every day. He said in a whisper, "I am going to miss the hell out of you."

Smiling Olivia said, "You're coming back this weekend, right?"

Releasing her and sighing Fitz said as she started gathering her things, "Livvie, we've discussed this. Marcus, and I are throwing a donor dinner at the house. I told you that you could come up for the weekend."

Reading a text from Jake she said, "I told you that I have some work related things of my own to accomplish this weekend."

"I won't be able to get away for a few weeks." Fitz's tone revealed his frustration.

Finishing her reply to the ever annoying Jake, Olivia looked at him and said, "Here lies the problem with us being together."

Squinting Fitz asked, "What does that mean?"

"Are you done packing? We need to get going." Olivia asked ignoring Fitz's question.

Here she went with that shutting down shit she often did. Fitz was used to Olivia doing this. No matter how much she did it, he still found it annoying. It was probably one of her most annoying traits if anyone had asked him. "Olivia, what does that mean?"

"I told you. I told you that us being together with you having to be based in Vermont, and me having to be based here would be too much to combat in a relationship. We've barely gotten off the ground, and look. We can't even pen down the next time we'll be together. What kind of relationship is that?" Olivia was speaking in an even, yet tired tone of voice.

Walking over to zip his bag Fitz said, "I should've expected you to try and run. Are you even capable of being in a relationship? I never thought of you as someone who liked everything that came easily. I thought that you were a fixer. I thought you got off on solving problems. It seems to me when it comes to relationships at least, you get off on running."

Really pissed and offended now Olivia said, "Excuse me?"

Grabbing his bag, Fitz left the bedroom with Olivia on his heels. He said, "I told you on inauguration night that we would find a way to work the distance out, but I can already see you making your escape route. I actually don't get that because we have been just fine until now. Yeah, it sucks. We might have to go a couple weeks without seeing one another, but that's ok. You want to make it into a problem."

Raising her voice slightly Olivia said, "There you go speaking for me. So Fitz tell me what I'm going to say next? Since you seem to know my every thought."

Rolling his eyes Fitz said, "Are you ready to leave?"

Olivia wasn't ready to end the argument. She said, "I'm not running. I told you that I was in this. I was just stating that this is the exact obstacle that I was worried about. I was just stating that this is why we had previously decided that we would go our separate ways once you left office."

"That doesn't make sense Olivia. Yes this is difficult. We had to hide for so long and now when we get the opportunity we have to be in this long distance setup, but don't you know how much I love you?"

Putting on her coat Olivia said, "I do know how much you love me Fitz. I love you too. I was just stating the obvious. I wasn't insinuating that we weren't going to work out because of the distance."

Fitz picked up his leather jacket off the sofa and started putting it on. He looked at Olivia and said, "I wasn't going to tell you until I had it all worked out, but I love you so much that I am moving my foundation to DC. I was going to work out the details with Marcus on this initial trip to Vermont. He said he already had a bid on some land for the library. I figured we could still build the library in Vermont, but since you have to be here for the next 8 years. Also since I have every intention of making you my wife soon, I figured running the foundation out of DC wouldn't be a bad thing. Don't you worry. I won't be in you and Mellie's way. I just can't imagine life without you. I feel like I've waited so long to finally be in this space with you."

The room had started spinning. Olivia wasn't sure if it was from Fitz declaration, or if something was really wrong. She shook her head to try and stop the room from spinning and asked, "Why didn't you discuss this with me before?"

Smiling at her Fitz responded, "It's called a surprise, Livvie."

Olivia started to feel warm. She unbuttoned her coat, but it seemed as if the room was spinning faster than before. Gripping the nearest chair, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Olivia said in barely audible voice, "Fitz-"

Cutting her off Fitz said, "I would've thought-"

Before he could finish making his statement Fitz noticed Olivia starting to slip to the floor. Moving immediately Fitz caught her before she could hit the floor. He placed her on the sofa and stroked her face and called her name while reaching in his pocket for his cell phone with his other hand. He called his secret service agent and asked him to get help because Olivia had collapsed.

By the time he finished the call Olivia was coming to. "Fitz. What is going on? Why is it so warm in here?"

Running his fingers through her dark straight hair, Fitz said, "Shhh Livvie. You fainted. We are going to get you to the doctor to see what's going on." Fitz was so concerned. He honestly didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to her. Fitz made up in his mind in that moment that he wouldn't be leaving today.

Marcus was going to have to come there. What would've happened to Olivia had he not been there? Nope, he wasn't leaving. There was absolutely no way that he was leaving. He would never forgive himself if he left, and then something bad happened to her. He'd figure things out with Marcus, but he wasn't leaving Olivia.

Olivia stirred again and said, "Fitz, please tell me you didn't call the paramedics."

Smiling down at her Fitz replied, "Of course I did."

Struggling to sit up Olivia said, "No no no. Fitz this is going to be all over the news. The press will know that we're back together."

Fitz gently pushed her back down on the sofa and said, "Actually I think that the press already assumes that. Shhh. Just lie down Livvie. Allow me to take care of you."

Smiling to himself Fitz thought, "Nope, I am not going anywhere."


	6. All In

Chapter 6

They were at James Madison Hospital. Olivia was lying in the hospital bed with a blanket pulled up to her waist. To Fitz she looked smaller than normal. He was praying that when the doctor came back that he didn't come back with serious news.

There was an IV of fluids in Olivia's arm. He sat by her bedside and held her hand as they waited for the doctor to come with some test results. Squeezing his hand Olivia said, "Did you call Mellie and let her know where I was?"

Fitz looked at her and answered, "I wasn't able to get her. She was in a national security meeting. I left a message with Rachel, I spoke with Lucy, and I also spoke with Karen to let her know."

Smiling slightly Olivia asked, "Doesn't this feel like a little Dejavu?"

Giving Olivia a look Fitz said, "No. Not at all. I know what day you're talking about, but this doesn't remind me of that day. You were so mean to me that day. You would barely let me touch you. I was here because I loved you and was concerned, but you acted as if you wanted me anywhere but here."

Olivia stretched and said, "Well imagine the way I felt that day at Verna's funeral when you told me you changed your mind about me waiting for you. You were pretty harsh that day. I was willing to forgive that assuming your sense of betrayal was still fresh, but then Ella's christening happened and you were ten times as harsh. So, yeah I wanted you far away from me."

Looking at their joined hands Fitz said, "We've both hurt one another a lot in the past, haven't we?"

"We have, but our past wasn't all bad. There were good times. Actually, besides the sneaking and hiding most of my memories of us are fond. Getting to know you on the campaign trail before we became intimate is something that I will always cherish." Olivia was smiling. Fitz thought that she looked soft and angelic.

Tucking her long hair behind her ear Fitz said, "That's the first time you've ever expressed something like-"

At that exact moment the doctor walked in and said, "Mr. President. Ms. Pope. Mr. President, if you could excuse us for a moment so that I can go over Ms. Pope's test results with her."

Olivia cleared her throat and said, "Oh, Fitz can stay."

The doctor also cleared his throat and said, "These results contain some sensitive information Ms. Pope. I think it's best if I share the results with you, and then you can decided what you want to share."

Fitz stood. He looked at Olivia and said, "I can wait in the hall Livvie. You can call me if you need me."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "No, go ahead doctor. Whatever you have to tell me he can hear also."

The doctor peeked inside of the chart, and then looked at them before saying, "Well it appears Ms. Pope that you're pregnant. My nurse is coming to do a few more tests. It looks you are suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. Also your iron levels are extremely low. I'm going to recommend a supplement."

Fitz stared at Olivia as the doctor continued to speak. His heart was racing. He didn't know the exact details around Olivia's last pregnancy. All he knew is that they were in a bad place as a couple, the baby was his, and she had aborted the baby. Hearing that Olivia was pregnant scared him. He was ecstatic, but he was afraid to show it.

He loved his woman, but Olivia was her own woman. She did what she wanted, when she wanted. If she wasn't ready to become a mother then she wouldn't become a mother.

The doctor left, and Fitz continued to look at Olivia. She stared back at him. Fitz could see his whole future in her eyes. He'd loved her since the day they met, but he had never loved her more than he did at this moment.

"I don't even know what to say. How did this happen again? How do you feel about it? I don't even have to ask that. That was a stupid question." Olivia chuckled.

"I have to ask you, though. How do you feel about it? Do you think you might want to keep it?" Fitz asked in a tentative tone.

Turning serious Olivia said, "I am completely shocked. I'm not sure when or how th-"

Smiling slyly Fitz said, "I can tell you how and when. Especially how."

Shaking her head at him with a smile she said, "Fitz, you're incorrigible sometimes."

Laughing he said, "I know, but seriously. What do you think?"

She looked at him in his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now is not the time for me to be pregnant. Now isn't the time for me to become mother. However, there will always be a reason why the time isn't right. I don't know how it will work. I really don't, but if you want to we can have the baby. As long as you're aware that just like our argument this morning this will only be another obstacle."

Fitz was elated. He could hardly breathe. Olivia Carolyn Pope was going to have his child. She was the love of his life and she had actually just agreed to have his child. Fitz wasn't a very religious man, but he couldn't help but believe that someone from above was showering down blessings on him.

For the longest time Fitz had imagined Olivia having his child. Sometimes when things were really bad between them he would hope for her to end up pregnant, and maybe just maybe that would bring them back together.

With tears in his eyes Fitz smiled at her and said, "You don't understand how happy you just made me."

Touching his cheek Olivia said, "I'm very happy as well. I don't see at all how this will work, but I am happy too."

Kissing her Fitz said, "After the nurse does the other test, I will take you home, and then go out and get the things the doctor suggested."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "I need to go to work, and you have a flight to catch."

Taking a deep breath Fitz said, "No, Livvie. No work today. Mellie will be fine for one day. You're going home and getting rest, and I'm not leaving you. I will have Marcus come here and we can work on the donor dinner from here so that I can be positive that you're ok."

Rolling her eyes Olivia replied, "All of this is unnecessary, but whatever."

Later that afternoon Olivia was home alone. Fitz had went out to get some things for her. When the nurse had come back they had did a few more test, and she had discovered that she had gotten pregnant when her and Fitz had reunited. She couldn't help but smile because their baby was conceived in pure love. No lust, just love.

She was sending emails back and forth with Mellie letting her know that she was sick, but that she would be back in the office first thing in the morning. She had just hung up with Lucy when there was a knock at her front door. Getting out of bed Olivia padded barefoot to the door.

Opening the door she gasped at finding Jake there. Stepping to the side to let him in she asked, "Why are you here, Jacob."

Smirking Jake said, "Jacob? Really. So you're really going to call me that? Ok, Olivia."

Taking a seat on the sofa because she still felt a little weak she said, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

Jake looked around and said, "Where is your boyfriend? Wait, don't answer that. I don't really want to know. I came to make sure that your were alright. It's not like you not to show up to work. I was concerned because I'm a nice guy."

Shaking her head in exasperation Oliva said, "Yeah, whatever, nice guys don't behave like neanderthals. I am ill so I decided to stay home. I am alive and well. If that is all then you can leave."

Handing her a couple of manila envelops Jake said, "Trying to rush me out before your boyfriend comes back? I won't touch you."

Sighing Olivia said, "Jake! What is in here?"

Getting down to business he said, "I have some information on several of the senators that you can use to get them to vote your way. There are a few that don't have dirt on them so you can try to put Cyrus on it to see if they will vote yes on Mellie's education bill."

"Good. This will certainly come in handy. Is there anything else?" Olivia said as she stood and walked to her front door.

Jake noticed her hospital bracelet. Grabbing her wrist he said, "You went to the hospital? Olivia what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Snatching her arm away Olivia said, "I told you I was ill."

Standing to his full height Jake looked down at her and said, "You must have been really sick if you went to the emergency room. Come on Liv. What's wrong?"

A tad bit flustered Olivia blurted, "I'm fine. I'm just pregnant."

Completely shocked Jake stared at her for a full minute. Then he finally said, "Who is the father?"

Olivia was livid at his audacity. She pulled open her front door and said, "It's not yours for sure, so don't you even worry about it."

As Jake walked past her he mumbled, "You probably don't even know."

At that moment the elevator opened and Fitz stepped off. Olivia chuckled humorlessly and said, "Whatever, what I do know is that it isn't yours. That's all I need to know."

Noticing the tension between the two Fitz looked from Olivia to Jake and asked, "What's going on?"

Jake patted Fitz on the shoulder and said, "I hope you're smart enough to get a paternity test, because your girl here gets around."

At that moment Fitz dropped the bags he was holding and punched Jake in his mouth. Before they could fall into a full blown fight secret service escorted Jake down the stairwell.

Olivia glared at Fitz and kneeled to pick up some of the items that had fell to the floor. She opened her mouth to scold him, but Fitz interjected and said, "Don't say it. I know. Go back to bed Livvie. I'll get this stuff."

Completely annoyed Olivia stood and walked back into her apartment, grabbed her manila folders and went to her bedroom without looking back.


	7. Forward March

Chapter 7

A few days later Fitz and Marcus sat at Olivia's dining room table. They were working on things for the donor dinner that would take place in two days. Fitz stared out into space unable to focus. Finally landing his eyes on Marcus, Fitz said, "Marcus, would you say that we are friends?"

Looking up from his laptop screen Marcus said, "Uh, yeah. We're cool."

Putting down his ink pen Fitz said, "So we can have conversations about our personal lives?" Fitz needed a friend to bounce ideas off. Being the President had really put a halt on his friendships. He guessed he could always call Cyrus Beene and chat with him, but he wanted to discuss Olivia and his relationship with Olivia. Since Cyrus was more of a mutual friend to the both of them, he didn't feel that it was wise to speak with Cy.

Clearing his throat Marcus said, "Uh, sure."

Sitting back in his seat Fitz said, "What I am going to share is for your ears only. It is not to be repeated."

"I understand." Marcus said becoming a little perturbed with FItz.

"Well, uh. So Olivia is pregnant."

Staring at Fitz with shock in his eyes Marcus said, "Oh? Is it your baby?"

Instantly annoyed Fitz said, "Marcus! Yes it's my child. That's not my problem. I'm thinking about proposing to Olivia. You know Liv. I don't want to scare her. I just want her to know that I think of her as more than a bedwarmer."

Marcus closed his laptop and said to Fitz, "Well, just to state the obvious, Olivia know's that you love her."

Fitz took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then said, "You're right and wrong. Olivia know's that I love her. She knows that I'm in love with her, but I don't think that she believes that she is my world. When we decided to be together she said something. I don't remember the exact words. It was something about me choosing everything but her over the years. She said that if I wanted her I would've chosen her no matter what she, or anyone else had to say."

Marcus looked at Fitz. He said, "It's because she was your mistress for so long. The party line from married men to their mistresses is that they're going to leave their wives to be with their mistress. There is overwhelming evidence that they never do."

Shaking his head Fitz said, "I did leave my wife. Not right away, but I did. Not only that I was immediately ready to commit to Olivia, but she didn't want it."

Marcus sat back in his chair and asked, "Can I be honest and frank?"

Fitz nodded and Marcus continued, "You're perception of things is a tad bit obscured."

Raising an eyebrow FItz asked, "How? Because I did leave Mellie, I did try and commit to Olivia, and she did avoid the commitment like the plague at every turn."

Marcus said, "You and Olivia started your relationship during your first term campaign. You didn't leave Mellie until about two years into your second term. That's about seven years into your relationship. Almost ten years. Then when you finally did leave her it wasn't in direct correlation with your love for Olivia. It was because she did something you thought of as another betrayal, and then almost as an afterthought you decided that then would be the perfect time for you to have Olivia."

Completely uncomfortable with the assessment that Marcus had just given Fitz said, "Now, wait a damn minute. For me Olivia has never been an afterthought. I love Olivia, and she is everything to me."

"I am not saying that you don't, but I am trying to give it to you from Olivia's eyes. We already know that as a twelve year old girl she thought that her mom was dead. Then her father wasn't exactly the most nurturing man. For all Liv's fast talking and bravado she is sensitive, and in her subconscious she doesn't believe she is worthy of love, or even happiness for that matter."

Fitz sat considering the things that Marcus had just shared. He could always count on Marcus to deliver the harsh truth. He didn't always appreciate that quality about Marcus, but he would talk any harsh realities in order to understand his Livvie better.

Marcus continued, "I see Olivia for what and who she really is. I've watched in the short years that I've known her. Olivia's issues with her mother and father drive her life. It doesn't matter if she'd admit it, or not. Olivia would not have gotten involved with a married man. Have you seen her work on cases with marriages involved? She respects the union. However, with her relationship with her father being what it is, and Quinn told me he is always preaching family is a weakness she can't see happily ever after."

Feeling discouraged Fitz asked, "So basically I should leave things as they are and not propose?

Shaking his head Marcus said, "That isn't what I am saying at all. Actually I am saying the opposite. Subconsciously Olivia doesn't believe she can have happiness and love. So she relegated herself to just being your mistress and now your girlfriend, and the mother of your child. However, if Olivia is agreeing to go through with having the baby deep down she is yearning for that love and happiness, and if this baby can give her that, then she's going to reach for it. I think now is the time for you to come correct with no ulterior motives and show her much she means. No matter what resistance she puts up you break through it until you both get the happiness you want and deserve."

Fitz sat and thought about what Marcus said. Marcus might be onto something.

Olivia walked into her father's house. She had been working on getting the votes needed for Mellie's education bill. She had to do a series of tv interviews about it, but had some time before next appointment. She had received a text from her dad asking that she stop by.

Olivia called out upon entering his home, "Dad?"

Coming around the corner Rowan said, "Livvie you came. You look well. How's work?"

A little taken aback by his behavior Olivia said, "Dad, what did you want? I'm very busy. I know that you didn't call me over so that we could have social hour. That's what our sunday dinners are for."

Turning serious in an instant Eli said, "Olivia, is Fitz still here?"

Becoming immediately defensive Olivia asked, "Why? Fitz is none of your concern."

"Everything that you do is of my concern. My dear sweet Olivia when will you ever learn that I am the only person who has your best interests in mind. I have told you time and time again that you can't be in control and have him. Love is a distraction. What aren't you understanding?"

Fed up Olivia said, "What aren't _**you**_ understanding? I am a person who gets what she wants. I want to run the world, and I want to have a life with Fitz. That's what I am going to do. I love you dad. I really do, but at some point I have to stop living my life for you, and live it for myself. You're going to find out eventually because it's not something that can remain hidden for long. I'm pregnant. I'm having the baby, and Fitz and I will probably be getting married."

Chuckling without any humor her father said, "You have no idea what you're doing, Olivia."

Shaking her head she said, "I'm doing what feels right for me."

Eli just stared at his daughter and said, "So you actually think you can be married to the former President while working for his ex wife the current President, and run B613?"

Olivia folded her arms, "I funneled the money for B613, but to be completely honest it hasn't really been operational. At the most I have Jake dig up dirt, but I could always get my team on it, or do it myself. I don't feel like B613 is necessary any longer. As far as Fitz and Mellie go, I can do my job, and have Fitz and our baby."

Devastated beyond belief Eli said, "You have to go Olivia. You're making the worst mistake of your life, and it saddens me because you can't even see it.

Kissing his cheek she said, "I'm not making a mistake, dad. However, if I do make a mess of things it will be because of my own decisions, and not someone else's." With that Olivia walked out. She was a little disappointed that her father hadn't been a little excited about the prospect of a grandchild.

As soon as Olivia left, Eli made a phone call. He said, "I need you to come here. NOW!"


	8. Official Girl

Chapter 8

It was Saturday, and Fitz was in Vermont for his donor dinner. Olivia had been working all afternoon. She had been texting the OPA crew all day. Maybe they were actually the QPA crew since Quinn had taken over her crisis management firm when she had left for the White House.

The crew included Quinn Perkins, Abby Whelan, Huck, and Charlie who was engaged to Quinn, and the two of them were expecting a baby. They had all decided to meet at the QPA office for dinner just like old times. They had all spent a many night eating and sleeping there. The crew was Olivia's family. Olivia was a hard person to love and get along with, but they loved her anyway. She loved them too.

Olivia was on the QPA elevator when she got a text from Fitz.

 **Fitz:** Livvie, are you taking it easy?

 **Olivia:** Yes, Fitz. I'm not even at the White House anymore. I'm at QPA to have dinner with the team.

 **Fitz:** No wine, Livvie.

 **Olivia:** I don't need a reminder, dad.

Olivia stepped off the elevator and walked through the doors of QPA. It felt like coming home. She walked towards the conference room and spotted Huck in his office. She called out to him, "Huck, what's up?"

 **Fitz:** I'm not trying to be pushy. I'm just making sure you're ok.

 **Olivia:** I appreciate it, but you need to focus on your tasks there. I'll be here when you get back home. You're coming back tonight?

Olivia was leaning against the conference room table smiling as she texted Fitz. Quinn came out of her office and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

 **Fitz:** Yes. I will be "home" tonight.

 **Olivia:** You know what I mean.

 **Fitz:** Yep, home is wherever you are.

 **Olivia:** Yeah, ok. Whatever you say. Go focus.

Olivia stuffed her phone into her purse.

"Liv?" Quinn was calling her name and snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Focusing on the room she noticed that everyone was there except Abby. Olivia asked, "What is it, Quinn? Where is Abby? Hi, Charlie."

Taking a seat Quinn answered, "Your text must've been very entertaining because you completely zoned out. Abby went to pick up the food. You want wine? I keep the good stuff on hand for you."

Ignoring the comment about her text Olivia said, "No wine. I'll just make myself a cup of tea." She walked into the kitchen and started preparing her tea.

Quinn, Charlie, and Huck all looked at one another. It was weird. Not to make it sound like Liv was an alcoholic, but Liv enjoyed wine, and she very rarely almost never turned it down.

Before anyone could say anything Abby came through the door. Olivia walked back into the conference room with tea in hand. She looked at Abby and said, "Hey, Abby."

Smiling Abby said, "Hi, Liv. I got your favorite."

They all settled at the table as Abby and Charlie distributed everyone's food order.

Liv picked up a piece of asparagus, and bit off half. She asked, "So what's new around here?"

Sipping her drink Quinn said, "I was waiting for you to get here, but you were all engrossed in your text. There is an American citizen missing in Bashran. I think he's one of yours. Can u look into it?"

Taking the file that Quinn handed her she glanced over it. Shit she thought. She would have to get Jake to look into this, but she wasn't speaking to Jake. Not since that day at her apartment. Jake had burned a bridge with her. She wasn't sure that it could ever be repaired.

That was another reason to cut ties with B613. That way she could get Jake out of her life once and for all. For him to try and put doubt in Fitz's mind about the paternity of their child was low. Although it didn't work. Fitz knew that the baby was his. Because Fitz knew she hadn't been with anyone in a while, and because he knew she only had unprotected sex with him.

To Quinn she said, "Do me a favor, drop by the NSA on Monday and give this to Jake. I will email him to let him know to expect you. Don't put it in anyone else's hands but his."

Quinn asked, "I'm sure he'll come by the White House. Do you just want to give it to him?"

Giving Quinn a classic Olivia Pope glare she said, "Take it to him. I have an OB appointment on Monday."

Huck looked at Quinn and smiled. She smiled back at him and then Charlie. It was Abby who said, "Wait. What's happening?"

Smiling Olivia said, "Yes. I'm pregnant. Fitz and I are having a baby."

The room exploded with hugs and congratulations. This was an unusual occasion in the office of QPA. Although they were a close group they weren't exactly an emotionally expressive group.

Huck asked, "Are you going to have a wedding too, Liv?"

The whole room erupted into laughter. That question coming from Huck was hilarious. Huck was even more emotionally unavailable than she was. That was saying something, because she was so closed and impenetrable.

Smiling Liv said, "I don't know, Huck. We haven't discussed it. Actually we only found out about the baby earlier this week, and we are still trying to process things."

The covesation then turned to guessing the sexs of both her and Quinn's baby, and possible names. The mood in QPA was completely peaceful and cheerful for the first time in a long time, if ever.

Later that night well after midnight Olivia sat in her bed on her laptop. She had just drafted an email to Jake letting him know that Quinn would be stopping by on Monday with something he needed to look into. She now stared at the computer trying to decide if she wanted to send it now, or at a later date. She knew that he would call, and she wasn't ready to speak with him. She wasn't sure that she ever would be ready to.

Olivia heard her front door open and close. Fitz was back from Vermont. She closed her laptop and waited for him to enter the bedroom. When he entered she noticed that he looked tired. "Uh oh. Rough night? Did your dinner not go well?"

Fitz started removing his clothes and threw them across the chair that she had in her bedroom. Dropping into bed next to her he said, "It was fine. I kind of got into it with Marcus." He kissed her lips and then her neck pulling at her pajama top.

Olivia sighed and said, "Fitz. Fitz. What are you doing?"

Smiling against her neck Fitz said, "I think you know what I'm doing."

Running her fingers through his curls Olivia said, "Babe, you need to shower."

Still kissing her Fitz said, "Come shower with me."

Shaking her head and pulling his head away from her chest she said, "No, Fitz. I've already showered, and I'm not in the mood to get my hair wet."

Rising out of bed while releasing a loud sigh, Fitz left the bedroom. To Liv her man looked good enough to eat in his white v-neck tshirt and underwear. She could see them married raising their baby. She felt like she needed to make a decision about B613, and quick. She was leaning more and more towards letting it go since she decided to be with Fitz. Now that she was pregnant it really seemed like the smart thing to do.

Fitz returned to the bedroom with his overnight bag. He dropped it on the bench positioned at the foot of her bed. He took something out of the pocket, and walked over to her side of the bed. He said, "I got you something."

Olivia looked at Fitz as he dropped to one knee. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes. "Olivia my sweet baby. I am overjoyed at the thought of you carrying my sweet baby, but this has nothing to do with that. I've wanted to ask you this forever. However, I wanted to not only to ask you, but I wanted you to want it too. I feel like we are finally in the right place."

Tears ran down Olivia's face. Fitz reached up to wipe them away. Seeing this kind of emotion coming from this woman was so powerful that it took his breath away, and brought tears to his own eyes. "Olivia Carolyn Pope will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

Placing both hands on either side of his face Olivia answered, "I'll think about it."

Fitz was taken aback. That hadn't been the answer he expected especially with her emotional response. Before Fitz could say anything Olivia burst into laughter, and said, "Yes Fitz! Of course I'll marry you!"

Completely overcome with emotion Fitz grabbed her by the waist and buried his face in her stomach and wept. Seeing his emotion made Olivia cry all over again. After a minute he lifted his head and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Olivia matched his passion just as feverently. He broke the kiss and opened the ring box to reveal a three and a half carat princess cut diamond. Olivia smiled at the ring as Fitz slid it on her finger.

Olivia thought to herself that leaving B613 dead was the best decision at this point.


	9. Camp Olitz

Chapter 9

On Sunday afternoon both Olivia and Fitz were relaxing in Olivia's apartment. They were both on cloud nine. Olivia was the happiest she had been ever. She was doing with her life what she wanted to do. She was carrying the child of the only man she had ever loved, and they were planning to have a future together. She knew that even though she was happy and content that the road ahead would be difficult. She still had to tell her mother and Mellie about her pregnancy. She also had to tell both her parents and Mellie about her engagement. She also needed to let Mellie know that Fitz would be staying in DC. He would commute to Vermont as needed.

Olivia sat on the floor with her laptop propped on the coffee table. She was reading over a speech that Mellie had written. Fitz was stretched out on the sofa behind her He had his arm thrown across Olivia's shoulder fondling her breasts as he read over a proposal that Marcus had written.

Fitz was extremely happy. He needed to speak with Marcus about the falling out that they had following the donor dinner the night before, but not even that would dull his happiness. The woman that he loved more than life was not only having his baby, but she was also going to be his wife.

Marcus had insinuated that Fitz treated him like the help. He wanted to talk to Olivia about it, but for the first time in the history of their relationship he was a bit scared to broach such a sensitive subject with her. Instead he said, "Babe, with the baby coming I was thinking maybe we should look for a bigger place."

Not removing her eyes from her computer screen Olivia kissed the arm that Fitz had slung over her shoulder. She asked Fitz, "What do you have in mind?"

Releasing her breast Fitz sat up and said, "We can get a house, or townhouse in Georgetown. We need space for the baby, and a nanny. I was thinking we could get somewhere with space for Teddy and Karen as well."

Closing her laptop Olivia rose from the floor, and then took a seat next to Fitz. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I had been wondering about your children. Besides the initial talk about us being together Mellie and I haven't spoken about our relationship. I was planning to ask you if you knew how she felt about your kids spending time with you in my presence. I wanted to let you know that I didn't mind if you brought them over."

Fitz grabbed her hand and held it. "We really hadn't discussed it. I hadn't really brought up the topic because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. It's good to know that you are ok with it."

Looking at him Olivia said, "Of course I'd be ok with it. They're your children Fitz. They are apart of you. How can I say that I love their father and not accept them as an extension of you. Plus considering everything they are the siblings to our baby."

Fitz was amazed. Olivia never stopped amazing him. Here she was letting him know without saying the words just how much she really cared about him and his happiness. Fitz asked, "So you're ok with looking for a home?"

Olivia reached for her bottle of water on the coffee table and answered, "Yeah, I mean I don't want to leave my apartment. I love my apartment. I've been here for so long, but we do need the space. I guess Olivia Pope has to grow up now. I'm not some single woman whose only responsibility is herself anymore. I'm going to have a husband, a child and step children. Whoa, that's the first time I said all of that out loud. I could use a glass of wine."

Smiling at the fact that his unflappable Olivia was spinning out Fitz said, "Drink your water, Livvie."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and then tucked it behind her ears. She said to Fitz, "I'm going to ask the doctor about the wine tomorrow."

Leaning over to kiss Olivia on the lips Fitz said, "You can go a couple of months without wine. You'll be fine."

Rolling her eyes at Fitz, Olivia said, "I think I'm going to talk to Mellie tomorrow."

Fitz stood and took her hand. He pulled her towards the bedroom and asked, "About what?"

Following behind him Olivia said, "Uh, us the baby and the engagement."

Fitz got onto the bed and pulled Olivia on top of him. He removed her cardigan and then started removing the tank top she had on underneath. He then asked, "Why do you need to talk to her about it?"

Fitz had removed her tank to reveal her bare breasts. She reached for his tshirt wanting to feel their bare chests pressed together. She answered, "I don't want her to find out from the news, or a paper. I would rather just tell her. Plus I'm her chief of staff. She's going to want to know that I am pregnant, and know what the plan will be while I'm giving birth and after."

Fitz had his hands in Olivia's pajama bottoms as he squeezed her toned butt. He stopped moving at her last words. He inquired, "So, what will happen when all of that happens? Livvie, don't you think that we need to discuss it before you go running to her?"

Rolling off of Fitz onto her side of the bed. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her naked breasts. She looked over at Fitz and asked, "So what now? You want to fight?"

Running his hands over his face Fitz sighed loudly. "I don't know what you are thinking. So I don't know if there is anything to fight about. I just want to discuss it. We discuss everything. You know that. You're being all Olivia Pope about things. Telling me what you want me to know. I need to hear it all."

Olivia chuckled humorlessly and said, "Newsflash, you impregnated Olivia Pope. You asked Olivia Pope to marry you. You have Olivia Pope here in the flesh. I can only be me. I'm not keeping anything from you. What is it exactly that you want to know?"

Shaking his head as he sat up he pulled Olivia over to staddle his lap in the bed. He looked into her eyes and said, "I just want to know what will happen when you give birth and go on maternity leave. How long will you take off. Who will replace you?"

Olivia squirmed in Fitz's lap. She was finding it hard to focus as his maleness pressed into her womanly center. She already knew that Fitz wasn't going to approve of her answer. She silently wished she had never mentioned talking to Mellie. Licking her lips hoping to distract him she said, "Well, I was thinking I could work from home at first. About the first eight weeks or so, and then when I went back to work I was going to ask Mellie for a space where the nanny and the baby could be while I was working. At least for the time that I'm nursing."

Olivia leaned over and started nibbling at Fitz neck. She knew that he would have a lot to say. Slipping his hands back into her pants Fitz said to Olivia's surprise, "That actually sounds like a solution. If Mellie isn't amenable to having the baby at the White House I can try and make nursing easier by bringing the baby to you. You can pump of course, and if necessary we can do a combination of breastmilk and formula."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "No formula! We can try pumping, but I'd mostly prefer to nurse my baby on my own. Formula is out of the question I want to nurse for the first year at least. That's not something I'm bending on. Breastfeeding is a way for a mother to bond with their baby. I will need all the help I can get."

Fitz looked at Olivia and just smiled. He stayed that way for about a minute until she asked, "What?"

"You don't need help bonding with the baby. You're going to be a great mother. The fact that you're concerned about bonding with the baby proves that. You're going to be amazing Olivia. We're going to be amazing." Fitz then put Olivia on her back and removed her pajama bottoms and panties.

Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him. "Thank you. For saying that because if I'm being honest I'm not sure. I've wanted to have your baby, but I deep down I always wondered what kind of mother I would be. I mean let's be honest looking at my parents it would almost be negligible for anyone to have a child with me."

Reaching down a hand to stroke Olivia's already wet center Fitz said, "We both had pretty shitty parents. I think that it works to our advantage. We know how we felt under the sorry excuses for parents that we had so we will do better. We will be better."

Olivia squirmed under Fitz's skilled fingers. There was more that she wanted to say, but she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to lose herself. Making love with Fitz was just that making love. The sex was good. She enjoyed sex, she'd had her share, but physically Fitz was the best she'd ever experienced. She believed it was because of the love they shared.

It was like worship. Fitz worshipped her body when he had sex with her. It made it easy for her to lose herself and all that she was expected to be and do the same. She was the most vulnerable in his arms. She was able to relay to Fitz through her body all that she was emotionally inept to express verbally.

Fitz had worked his way out of his sweats and boxer briefs. He positioned himself at Liv's opening. As he slid inside of her, Olivia had the overwhelming need to say, "Fitz! I love you."

Fitz bent his head and whispered on her lips, "I love you more."

Olivia held on tight as Fitz took her on a ride that she knew that she would never get tired of taking. This was all new to her. She didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't know how to be a wife. She didn't know much of anything. All she knew is that she was doing what she wanted in her life for the first time. She was going to have it all. She was going to have a family with the man she loved, and she was going to be the woman behind the President of the United States of America. Yes, she was going for it all.


	10. Mind Games

Chapter 10

"Why are you telling me this, Liv? Are you trying to prepare for when you can't do your job because you're too sick, or too preoccupied with your wedding plans?" Mellie and Olivia sat in the oval office going over the changes that Liv had made to Mellie's speech. Olivia had just revealed that she was expecting, and that she and Fitz were going to marry.

Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath Olivia squinted her eyes and glared at Mellie. After a moment she said with a fake smile, "Mellie, as a woman. No as a mother I'm sure you know how illegal your statement about my pregnancy is. I'm telling you because we are a team, and as your teammate I wanted to be the one to let you know."

Feeling properly chastised Mellie said, "I'm sorry, Liv. I'm upset with Fitz so I took it out on you. I really am happy for you. I do worry about when you go on maternity leave. What will I do? Who will we get in the interim?"

Olivia uncrossed and then recrossed her legs. To Mellie she said, "I was thinking that I can work from home. I don't have to be in the office everyday in order to do my job. For the first eight weeks after the baby comes I want to be able to telecommute. I'll have a nanny of course so it won't really be a problem. Then I was thinking when it was time for me to come back to the office I could bring the baby with me. For like the first year or so. I just want to be able to nurse. The nanny would be here. Not in the west wing of course. I was thinking we could use one of the rooms in the residence."

Mellie smiled at Olivia, "You're really happy. I don't think I've ever seen you this genuinely happy. You're actually glowing."

Smiling back at Mellie, Olivia said, "I feel different. I haven't ever been this happy. I'm doing what Olivia wants. I didn't mean to distract us from our work. I just wanted you to know and to know that I'm just as committed to the team. I am just as committed to our work. These new personal developments in my life won't change any of that."

Walking over to her desk Mellie said, "I'm not worried about that."

Walking towards the door Olivia stopped and turned towards Mellie. Thinking about if she wanted to get involved she asked, "Are you upset with Fitz for asking about the kids spending time at my apartment?"

Looking up Mellie said, "What?"

"You said that your were upset with Fitz. I was asking if it was because he asked about the kids coming to my apartment?" Olivia repeated.

Sitting back in her chair Mellie said, "Oh no. I don't have problem with that. He's never asked me about that. I'm upset with him for his treatment of Marcus."

Running a hand down one of the legs of her tapered grey slacks, Olivia asked, "Treatment of Marcus?"

Mellie elaborated, "I'm sure you heard about their falling out the other night."

Taking a seat in the chair next to Mellie's desk Olivia said, "I don't know details. Fitz mentioned it a couple times. What happened."

Turning towards Olivia, Mellie said, "Well I don't really remember I was trying to talk Marcus of the ledge from quitting. Jim one of the donors made a comment about Fitz sending the help home, and then Fitz turned to Marcus to ask him to go and get more scotch for them."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "Wow! Fitz sure does know how to put his foot in his mouth at times."

Shaking her head Mellie, "That's only part of it. Seems that after Jim left Fitz called himself addressing the issue with Marcus and the argument got even more heated. Marcus ended up leaving. He called me and like I said I talked him down. He went back to the house, but he had already left to come back to DC."

"That explains why Marcus wasn't at my apartment when I left. If they are working he usually shows up rather early. He didn't show up this morning. You speak with Marcus often?"

Blushing, Mellie said, "We have sort of been seeing each other. I'm the President so it's been quietly."

Instantly annoyed Olivia asked, "Mellie, why didn't you tell me? I can do things ensure that your relationship with Marcus doesn't get out."

Taking on a girly tone Mellie said, "Liv, what does it matter if people know about me and Marcus. I'm not running for President anymore. This office is mine."

Standing Olivia looked down at Mellie and said, "Mellie you are the President, and this is just your first term. You're not even six months in and already you have a boyfriend? How Presidential do you think that is? Everything that you do should be with your re-election in mind."

Before Mellie could respond Olivia's phone rang with a text.

 **Jake:** Waiting in your office when you have a moment. I have the information on the file Quinn brought over.

 **Olivia:** On my way.

Looking at Mellie, Olivia said, "Jake is in my office. I need to go speak with him. Look, Mellie, I am not saying that you can't be with Marcus. I just need to make sure that everything is in place so that it isn't leaked until we're ready to leak it." With that Olivia picked up her cell phone and walked out.

Upon returning to her office Liv asked Lucy, "Is he in there?"

Looking up Lucy replied, "Yes, Ms. Pope."

Walking into her office Olivia got straight to business and asked, "What did you find out?"

Jake was sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Once Olivia took a seat behind her desk he replied, "He is ours. A spy. It's probably best we neutralize the asset as not to create a national security breach."

While Jake was speaking she had received a text. She read and replied to the text.

 **Fitz:** What time is your appointment? Am I picking you up from the White House?"

 **Olivia:** My appointment is at three thirty. You can swing by and get me if you want. Just let me know what you decide.

As Olivia texted on her phone Jake noticed the sparkle on her left ring finger. He said, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Hearing Jake's harsh words Olivia's head popped up. "What's the matter with you?"

 **Fitz:** I'll be there at three.

Jake stood. "I understand that you're having his child, but an engagement ring? You can't seriously be considering getting married. Olivia, we have work to do. We don't have time for you to play this fantasy life."

This is why she was hesitant about giving him the file. She wasn't over being angry with him, and with the changes taking place in her personal life she knew working with him was going to be even more difficult.

Taking a deep breath to calm her rage Olivia said, "We're not neutralizing an American citizen. We need to figure out a plan for extraction. I will speak to Mellie about it. "

Jake was seeing red. Olivia being in love and having a kid and marrying Fitz was not apart of their plans for B613. "That's not the correct call, Olivia. Look Liv, what do you think you're doing? I don't mean to sound sexist, but how do you think that you are going to be married, bring a child into the world, and run B613. You have your hands in too many pots."

Standing and walking towards her office door Olivia said, "My call stands. Get me a plan for extraction. As for the many pots that my hands are in, I've never cooked a day in my life. However, I've been thinking about letting one of the pots go. Then the problem that you're so worried about won't even be an issue. Now if you'll excuse me."

Before Olivia could reach for the door handle Jake said, "I have never before thought of you as a stupid girl. I've always thought of you as independent and smart. However, your actions lately are not those of an independent woman. They are not the decisions of a smart woman."

Turning towards Jake Olivia said, "Nice Jake. It's obvious to me that you aren't smart. You can't be. So you come in here and tell me that I'm being a dumb woman who is letting a man dictate my life, and I'm supposed to try and prove you wrong. Grow up Jake because I am. Fitz can't make me have his child. He can't make me marry him. All he can do is ask on both accounts. I then decide what I want for my life."

Olivia walked back to the door and said, "You know what? Don't worry about finding me an extraction plan, I'll figure it out, and get it handled. B613 is dead and it'll remain dead. You only need to contact me on cases of national security, and I'll do the same. Now leave."

With that she opened her door and waited for him to walk through it.

Jake glared at her for a moment, and then he left with Olivia closing the door behind him. He took out his phone and made a call before walking into the hall. "We need to move now. Things are worse than we initially thought."

Little did Jake know he was always under surveillance.


	11. You Decide

Chapter 11

Olivia and Fitz rode down the elevator to the parking garage. They had just left their first OB appointment. So far so good as far the pregnancy went. The doctor did mention that Olivia would be considered high risk because of her age. The doctor felt as if they didn't have much to worry about because Olivia was in such great shape. Since the appointment had went well Fitz couldn't understand why Olivia had spoken two words to him.

Grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her close to him, Fitz said, "Livvie, what's wrong?"

Coming out of her thoughts Olivia shook her head and looked at him, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just having a rough day. Mellie's a piece of work, Jake is exasperating, and I've been feeling nauseous all day."

The elevator opened and Fitz and Olivia walked out to their chauffeured Town Car. Fitz opened the back door for Olivia to get in. Then he slid in beside her. To the driver he said, "To the White House, please." He then turned to Olivia and said, "What's going on with you and Jake?"

Shaking her head Liv said, "Nothing Jake just being Jake."

Fitz stared at Olivia. She stared back at him. After a moment she said, "He came by with some information that I had him looking into. He noticed my ring and had some not so favorable things to say about our engagement. You know how he is."

Fitz asked, "Why have you been working with him so much? I mean I know that he is head of the NSA, but Cyrus never had to deal with the head of the NSA on like a daily basis."

Instead of looking at Fitz she turned and looked out of the window before answering, "No particular reason. Jake is a friend so it was easy to gravitate towards working with him. I see now that it isn't going to work out so I basically told him today that we needed to keep things strictly professional and only speak when it is absolutely necessary."

Looking at her profile all Fitz said was, "Hmm."

Deciding to ask Fitz about Marcus she turned to him and asked, "Have you spoken to Marcus today?"

Raising an eyebrow Fitz answered her question with a question, "Why?"

Olivia said, "Well I told you that I would be talking to Mellie today. At first she was really sarcastic about the news. Then she admitted to being upset with you because of the falling out you had with Marcus."

Fitz asked another question, "How does she know about what happened between us?"

Liv replied, "Well apparently they're seeing one another and he called her to vent. Why does that matter? I want to know how you could treat Marcus so poorly. He's a friend."

They arrived at the White House. They both exited the car and proceeded to enter walking towards Olivia's office. FItz said, "You don't even know what happened, and you're taking his side?"

They both nodded to Lucy and continued into Liv's office closing the door behind them. "I don't need to know what happened. I actually know enough because I know you."

Taking a seat and giving her a look Fitz asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Olivia sat behind her desk and opened her laptop. To Fitz she said, "It means you need to check your rich, wealthy white man privilege."

Standing Fitz said, "Excuse me? You're accusing me of racism? Olivia in case you didn't know I am not racist. I'm chose you and I chose to have a child with you. You're a black woman last I checked. Did I miss some type of memo?"

Smirking as she tore her eyes from her computer screen. She said, "Your privilege is showing again. I know you're not racist, Fitz. Furthermore, white privilege doesn't always translate to racism."

Fitz sat back down looking at Olivia with a very confused face. She continued, "Because you're a wealthy white man it never even occurred to you to go and get the scotch yourself. It was like breathing to you to ask Marcus to retrieve it. You're very entitled and you don't even know it. For example what you just said to me."

Before she could continue Fitz said, "Olivia, I would never-"

Olivia cut him off, "Let me finish. You just said you chose me, and that you chose to have a child with me. As a person of color all we hear is that this white man has made choices because his decisions and his choices are the only thing that matter. People of color never make such declarative statements because we understand that everyone has an equal voice. The proper statement would have been to ask how can you say that I'm a racist when we have decided to have a child together, and to join our lives together. Make me feel apart of the decision. Instead you said it as if you made the choice and I followed orders. I pay it no mind because I know your background and how you were raised. I also know your heart, and that there isn't a racist bone in your body."

Stunned Fitz said, "Do I do this often?"

Smiling, Olivia said, "You do, but I was going to work on breaking you out of it."

Fitz just sat there. After a minute Olivia got up and rounded her desk. She sat on Fitz's life. She kissed him and said, "Like I said, it is just something for you to be cognizant of, and to work on not doing it. It doesn't make you a bad person. I'm proud to be your wife to be and the mother to be of your child."

Rubbing a hand over Olivia's still flat stomach Fitz said, "I guess I owe Marcus an apology?"

Smiling Olivia said, "I'm sure he'd appreciate. He should either be in the oval or the residence with Mellie. They are working on something."

Olivia stood and went back to her chair. Fitz left in search of Marcus. Before he got to the oval he received a text message.

 **Rowan:** We need to speak. Come to my office?

Fitz was completely surprised to see that Olivia's father was texting hm. He really didn't care for Rowan. He simply tolerated him because he was Olivia's father.

 **Fitz:** What is this about?

 **Rowan:** I need to discuss some things about Olivia with you. When can you come?

Fitz wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything Rowan had to say about Olivia, but decided to play along.

 **Fitz:** I can come tomorrow afternoon.

 **Rowan:** Can't you come now?

 **Fitz:** I can't. I'm at the White House, busy.

 **Rowan:** Fine. Tomorrow will have to do. Just call when you're on your way.

Fitz found this whole exchange weird. Since he and Olivia didn't keep secrets he decided whatever he had to say could be said to Olivia as well. He texted her.

 **Fitz:** Your father just texted me to stop by his office to discuss you. I'm going tomorrow. You want to come?

 **Olivia:** I most certainly do.


	12. No Secrets

Chapter 12

Panting Olivia said, "Mmm. Damn, Fitz."

Smiling over at Olivia, Fitz asked, "What? I didn't do anything. Well, I did do something, but you begged for everything I did."

Using all of the strength she had left, Olivia turned from resting on her stomach to her side facing Fitz. Then she said, "I'm not one to believe in coincidences, but I can almost promise you that things get more heated between us the deeper our commitment becomes."

Turning towards Olivia and grabbing her thigh Fitz said, "That's because you're finally acting right so now you can partake in the rewards. Plus since you've been pregnant it's like you can't get enough. What has gotten into you, Mrs. Grant to be?"

Reaching up to kiss him Liv rubbed their noses together before saying, "Oh, is that right? I'm the one who's acting right? Ugh. You have stolen all of my energy. I don't want to go to work. Can I work from this spot? I'm lying because if I stay here any longer I am going to sleep. Oh, and Fitz, you do know when we get married I'm still going to be Olivia Pope."

Releasing his hold on Olivia's thigh as she turned to get out of bed Fitz said, "We shall see about that. What time did you want me to stop by to head over to your dad's?"

Walking naked into the bathroom Olivia turned on the shower and said ignoring his first comment, "I was thinking instead of you and I showing up, that I could show up alone."

Fitz walked his nakedness to the bathroom door. He watched Olivia as she pulled up her hair. He asked, "Why alone? He asked for me."

Turning to face him Olivia said with a smile, "I just want to catch him off guard. I'll call you as soon as I leave and let you know everything that happened."

Fitz looked at her and said, "I don't really feel comfortable with you going alone."

Olivia ran her hand down his torso, and cupped his maleness in her palm. She kissed him, and said, "I won't be alone. I always have security with me. I am a female Chief of staff. Plus, this is my father. He wouldn't harm me."

Shivering at the feel of Olivia's hand massaging his intimate parts, Fitz said, "Ok, but if anything goes awry I want you to call me right away. Olivia I am serious."

Standing on her tiptoes to reach his mouth, she kissed him and whispered, "I promise. Now come help me in the shower."

Later that afternoon Olivia stepped out of her town car and adjusted the red cashmere trench dress that she wore. She walked into the building where her father spent hours attending to his dinosaur bones. Upon entering she saw her father and Jake huddled in the corner.

When he heard her heels on the floor coming near he turned around. Rowan tried to control his surprise and said, "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Placing her purse on the counter she answered, "Fitz mentioned that you wanted to see him, and I let him know that I would handle it. He's busy. Jake you should be busy too. You know with running the NSA. Why are you here?"

Deferring to Rowan, Jake didn't answer. Rowan gave Jake a look and then they both stood blocking the contents on the table behind them. They were being suspicious, and it peaked Olivia's interests. Squinting her eyes Olivia said, "So now neither of you can speak? Well, I'll just take a look myself."

Olivia started to walk around Jake and her father but, Jake reached out and caught Olivia by her waist. Jumping back as if she had just been burned Olivia glared at Jake and said with barely disguised contempt, "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Olivia continued around them and looked at the contents on the table. Her medical records were on the table. With details about her previous abortion, but they were dated for recents dates. Made to look like she had aborted the child that now rested in her womb.

Olivia took a deep breath to calm the rage that was building within her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at her father. To him she said, "So, What? You lie to Fitz. Tell him that I aborted our child and he what? He leaves me?" Olivia chuckled at the absurdity. Then she continued, "Fitz wouldn't leave me for that. Nice try, but I would think that the two of you would be a little smarter than that. Even if he had been upset he would've spoken to me first, and I would've told him the truth."

Clearing his throat Rowan said, "You think you know Fitz Grant. You think he loves you so much that you can do whatever you want and he'll forgive you? He would've believed me. After I painted the picture of you killing his kid, so that you can maintain rule over B613. The same B613 that you stole from him. Yes, he would've left."

Smiling with cold dead eyes Olivia said, "Nice try dad. It's amazing how much you two underestimate our relationship."

Olivia pulled her phone from the pocket of her dress and dialed. Putting the phone on speaker as it connected. Fitz answered, "Liv, is everything Ok? What did he want?"

Olivia looked her father dead in the eye and said into the phone, "Fitz, he wanted to share some manufactured information in order to break us up. A little truth sprinkled with some Rowan sized lies. I figured I'd call and let you know. We're moving forward with our relationship so I think some things should be out in the open."

Fitz was silent for a second, and then he said, "Ok."

Still looking at her father Olivia said, "That Christmas when we broke up, and I left the White House I was pregnant. I-'"

Fitz cut her off saying, "Olivia, I know about the baby. I also know that you had an abortion."

Completely caught off guard Olivia asked, "How?"

Fitz replied, "Your father gave your medical records to Abby to try and use against Susan. I found them on her desk. I understand why you did it. We weren't in a good place. It wasn't an environment to bring a baby into."

Smirking at her father Olivia continued, "We'll talk more when I get home. Anyway. My father doctored that abortion report to make it seem as if I aborted our current baby. He was going to tell you that I did it so that I can run B613. The reason for him telling you that is because after you had David destroy your executive order I went and spoke with my mother. That conversation made me think that having B613 and my running it would be the best thing for the country. So I had Mellie sign an executive order reserving the funds; however, I haven't really done anything with the funds, and as of yesterday like I told Jake I decided that B613 would remain dead."

Fitz didn't say anything. Then, "Alright. So how are you going to reverse the funds, without telling Mellie what you did?"

Olivia said, "Well there is one more thing. Luna Vargas was behind Mellie's assassination attempt during the inauguration. I had Luna killed with Jake's help. I was going tell Mellie the truth. I was going to tell her I reinstated B613 so that I could handle Luna and anything else that arose, but that now I don't feel the need for B613 so I wanted to cut off the funds."

Olivia smiled at her father before continuing with Fitz, "I didn't have to tell you this, but I want to be honest with you. No lies remember. I'm sorry I lied in the first place. I still intend on telling Mellie. Fitz, we have too much ahead of us to let this break us."

Fitz said, "Olivia I'm not mad about what you did. I'm only upset that you lied. We'll be fine, and we'll discuss this further in private."

Winking at her father Olivia said, "Alright. I will see you later. I love you."

Fitz said, "I love you too," and disconnected the call.

Glaring at them Olivia said, "Well, that's handled."

Rowan sneered and said, "For now, but I won't stop until you get it through your thick head that this happy little family that you're trying to create isn't possible. Not while you're Olivia Pope running the world."

Walking over to her purse and picking it up she looked at her father, "You really underestimate me if you think I'll allow you to do that. I'll be in touch. With the both of you."

With that Olivia left. As soon as she was in the back seat of her Town Car she made a call, "Huck? I need a favor."


	13. It's All About Me

Chapter 13

Olivia was trying everything in her power to reclaim her life, but she was stressed. It was like no one wanted her to be happy. The fact that Jake was working with her father to try and prevent that was even more disconcerting.

Olivia sat on the sofa in her office with her feet tucked under her. On a day like today she could really use a glass, no a bottle of wine. Olivia looked at her hands. They were shaking. She was finding it hard to catch her breath. Olivia put her feet on the floor and bent forward.

She had never lived her life the way she wanted. She did things because she was supposed to, because that was what was expected of her. When she deviated from things it came with consequences, and she was ok with that. She dealt with those consequences. Going years without speaking to her father. That hurt, but if he couldn't respect her wanting to live her life the way that she wanted, then so be it. All she wanted was to have her career, her man, and their family."

Olivia knew that she had made bad decisions in the past. She knew that she could've been a better person. Getting involved with Fitz had been a horrible decision. It had caused so many issues for her. It also wasn't fair to Mellie. No matter the state of their marriage she shouldn't have inserted herself. Then over the years she had taunted Mellie. A constant reminder that Fitz preferred her to Mellie. She knew her transgressions, and she wasn't proud of them.

They had a chance now, and her own father was trying to get in the way of it. Olivia rubbed her temples as Lucy stuck her head in and said, "Ms. Pope Former President Grant is here to see you."

Standing olivia adjusted her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. To Lucy she said, "Send him in. Lucy, unless I'm in a meeting there is no need for you to announce him. Just send him back."

Nodding at Olivia Lucy said, "Yes, Ms. Pope."

Fitz walked in and closed the door.

Olivia crossed the room into his arms. Fitz held her tight murmuring, "Sometimes you make me so angry. I just want to-"

Olivia finished his sentence, "Walk away?'

Shaking his head Fitz said, "No, you should know by now that I would never and could never walk away from you. Not willingly anyway, but I do get upset. You gave me so much hell about B613, and then you go and take it over? Really babe?"

Olivia kissed Fitz's cheek and then grappled for the nearest chair. Fitz said, "Livvie, you don't look too well. Are you ok?"

Shaking her head Olivia said, "I don't know. I was feeling bad before you came, but when you got here it got worse. Did you change your cologne?"

Smiling Fitz said, "Yeah, that journalist Lillian Forrester sent me a basket as kind of like a retirement gift. It had this cologne in it. She said she hoped I liked. I wanted to try it out. Maybe switch it up a bit."

Olivia looked up as Fitz and glared.

Fitz looked at her and asked, "What?'

Attempting to sit straighter in the chair Olivia asked, "Fitz, where did she send the basket?"

Fitz took her hand and lead her back over to the sofa. He sat, and laid her head in his lap. "She sent it to the apartment. Oh, speaking of the apartment, I need you to take an afternoon off so that we can go look at the properties I found."

Olivia counted to ten and then said, "Fitz your ex bed warmer sends you cologne and you wear it? She was sending me a message by sending it to my apartment."

Fitz ran his fingers through Olivia's long silky hair and said, "Olivia, I think you're reading too much into this. Plus don't we have much more important things to worry about? Like B613, or our house?"

Rolling her eyes at Fitz's unworldliness Olivia quickly rose from the sofa and ran to her waste basket. She immediately dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach. Fitz was immediately by her side stroking her hair and keeping it out of the way as she heaved.

When Olivia was done, Fitz handed her his handkerchief. Taking it Olivia stood and said, "I'll be right back."

About five minutes later Olivia turned smelling like mint and her face scrubbed clean. "Fitz you can't wear that cologne. As a matter of fact throw the whole basket in the trash. Also I think you should go home and shower. Like right now before I vomit again."

Fitz looked at Olivia. "Babe, you don't have to be jealous of Lillian. She was just being nice she knows that we are engaged and wanted to wish me well now that I'm no longer the President."

Olivia looked at Fitz as she sat at her desk. She rested her head on her desktop and said, "Jealous? Whatever, Fitz. Please go shower and get rid of that basked and that scent before I get home."

After Fitz left Olivia attempted to get more work done. She was feeling so bad she was finding it hard to focus. She had to figure this out. She was going to get Jake and her father in line. No one was going to control her life. Not anymore.

Olivia turned back to her laptop and emailed some information over to Huck along with some specific instructions. Olivia was done playing games.

Fitz stepped off the elevator completely caught off guard. The last person he ever expected to be standing at Olivia's door was standing at her door. "Lillian, what a surprise. Did you need something?"

Looking at his secret service agent Fitz unlocked the apartment and let Lillian in, following behind her. Closing the door behind them Fitz asked again, "Lillian, how can I help?"

Walking around Olivia's living room trailing her fingers across the furniture and knickknacks, Lillian said, "I sent you a gift basket I wanted to make sure you got it."

Fitz started to feel uncomfortable. He said, "I uh, I sent you a thank you note. Didn't you get it?'

Smiling as she took a seat on the sofa crossing her legs she said, "I got it. I just wanted to make sure you got it and that you liked it."

Fitz walked further into the room and said, "Lillian, I did like it. It was nice, but I actually need to return it to you."

Lillian stood and walked over to Fitz, "I see that you liked the cologne. You're wearing it?"

Fitz smiled and said, "Yes, but I have to return it to you. Olivia is pregnant, and it made her violently ill."

Lilian looked at him, "Oh, she's pregnant? So you two are serious?"

Smiling just thinking about his Livvie, Fitz said, "You're a journalist. I'm sure you've heard. Actually I know you've heard because you knew to send the gift here. Olivia and I are engaged to be married."

Lillian shrugged, "I know how these things go. I'm willing to keep things quiet."

Fitz looked at her with confusion, "Keep what things quiet? Jillian what are you talking about? There is nothing going on between us. I am with Olivia."

Placing a hand on his chest Lillian said, "I'm just saying I know with Olivia being Chief of staff that she may not have all the time needed to dedicate to you. I can help you out when she is busy. She wouldn't even have to know. You remember all of the fun we used to have?"

Removing her hand Fitz said, "Lillian, I think you should leave. Let me go get the basket. Like I said it made Liv ill. I have to get rid of it."

Fitz walked into the bedroom and began gathering the things to give to Lillian. Lillian entered the room unbuttoning her coat and the shirt underneath. "I thought I'd give you a peek of what you are passing up on. I'm sure I can do things that cold bitch couldn't think about doing."

Before Fitz could speak, Olivia said, "Lillian, I think you should cover up and leave. Quickly." Olivia looked past Lillian towards Fitz and gave him an "I told you so" smirk.

Lillian attempted to walk past Olivia. Olivia placed her hand on Lillian's shoulder and turned her towards Fitz and said, "Please take that vomit inducing shit with you."

Fitz handed her the items, and Lillian turned to leave. When Lillian passed Olivia, Olivia turned and followed her saying, "You're such a doll."

Olivia turned to Fitz, "What did I tell you?"

Fitz shook his head at his red hot feisty woman. "You're not off the hook Olivia. You're still on the naughty list. I have to say though, you were right."


	14. It's All Fun and Games

Chapter 14

Olivia was sitting at her desk late one afternoon eating popcorn. She was pleased because it was her favorite thing to eat, and it didn't make her sick. Her television was on mute as she typed away on her laptop. She looked up as Fitz entered her office.

Fitz sat some documents in front of her. "Livvie, I need your signature on these forms for the house."

"Fitz, don't you have work to do? You know, like with your foundation? You're here way too often," Olivia said as she took in his appearance. He was wearing grey slacks, and a cobalt blue polo with his leather jacket on top. Her man looked good. She had to give it to him.

Fitz pulled out his phone to check his text messages, and emails. He was expecting Marcus to email some important donor information. He and Marcus had spoken about their confrontation, and they were working on their working relationship. They were also building a friendship.

He said to Olivia, "When you're engaged to and starting a family with Olivia Pope you have to multitask. I'm working and getting things done for us personally. If I don't the baby will be born, and we will be living in your one bedroom apartment still not married. Yeah, that dog won't hunt. I learned that from Sally. I don't think that Sally Langston sayings work for me."

Laughing Olivia said, "No, Sally sayings only work for Sally, and not even for her if I'm being honest. Oh, and Fitz I resent that statement you just made."

Fitz looked up from his phone and pointed to the forms on her desk. He said, "Sign them please. You can't resent a statement that's true."

"It's not true," Olivia said looking for her ink pen.

Chuckling, Fitz said, "Pick a wedding date."

Sighing Olivia said, "I told y-" Getting side tracked by what she saw on her television screen, Olivia picked up her remote and turned up the volume.

The reporter was saying, "Just to recap, DC journalist, Lillian Forrester is alleging that she started dating former President Grant while he was still in office. She says that this happy engagement with Olivia Pope, and that infamous kiss on the south lawn on inauguration day is all a sham. She says that they were planning a future together, but that Olivia Pope announced that she was pregnant, and now President Grant is just trying to do what he thinks is right for the baby. Lillian is worried that Ms. Pope may be plotting on the former President's decency by trapping him with a baby that could belong to any number of men. She is calling for Ms. Pope to submit to a CVS test to determine the child's paternity."

Before either Olivia, or Fitz could respond Mellie walked into Olivia's office and said, "Really, Olivia? I just got my education bill passed, and you and him are the headline?'

"Mellie," Olivia said completely annoyed with Mellie.

Fitz chuckled dryly and he reached for the remote to mute the television again. He said, "How does she think she can ask for a paternity test? A paternity test on my child."

Olivia stood up and ran her hand down her torso. Her pregnancy could still be concealed, but those close to her could see the subtle difference. She said, "Fitz, you sure do know how to pick them. Does that bitch not know who I am? She can't know. I will fuck her shit up so bad and so quickly that she'll no longer be able to go by the name Lillian Forrester."

Mellie gave Olivia a worried look and said, "So you're going to handle this. Because I don't need Fitz press. Fitz is not supposed to exist until my one hundred days are up. It's bad enough that your engagement has stolen some headlines, we can't have this scandal too."

"Mellie it's not a scandal. It's not even true. It can be easily disputed. She basically went on television and rattled off an unsubstantiated rumor," Olivia said perturbed, but not concerned.

Mellie looked at Olivia and said, "Well of course I know that it isn't true. I've had a front row seat to watching you and Fitz's sick and unrestrained love. Anyone who has been around you two know it's real."

Before Mellie could go on, Olivia said, "Mellie, did you finish your address to the nation on your beloved education bill?"

Shaking her head Mellie said, "I was working on it and then this happened."

Nodding her head Olivia said, "Madam President. Leave the fixing to me and go finish your address."

Fitz smirked as Mellie left, and Olivia reached for her cell phone and made a phone call?

Wondering who she was calling Fitz asked, "Who are you calling, Livvie?"

When they answered the phone she said, "Huck? Is this them? Are you prepared to initiate the plan? Great, I'm giving you the ok."

Perplexed Fitz asked, "Olivia what is going on? You've been keeping more secrets?"

Rolling her eyes as she picked up her pen and signed the marked spaces on the forms Fitz had brought to her she said, "No secrets. You already know what happened that day when I went to see my father instead of you. Well I knew that they probably had another plan since that one fell through."

Fitz nodded and said, "Ok, and that has what to do with today?"

Olivia continued, "Well, when I left I called Huck, and I put the team on Rowan and Jake. Come to find out Jake has been sleeping with Lillian. As the head of the NSA he stole footage from the White House security cameras, illegally I might add. Anyway the footage was from the brief time when you dated her. Well, what do you call it? When you were screwing her?"

Exasperated Fitz said, "Liv."

Shaking her head to get back on track Olivia said, "He figured he could use Lillian to come between us. She was supposed to seduce you, and they were going to show me that you were cheating. Once I found out I was supposed to be emotional and abort the baby and call

off the engagement."

Fitz gasped, "That's why you were so nonchalant about the whole thing? You knew what she was up to when she was at the apartment."

Olivia smiled, and continued telling Fitz, "That backfired because I came home earlier than expected, and because you wouldn't ever be unfaithful to me, right?"

Looking at Olivia in her eyes, Fitz said, "That goes without saying."

Olivia said, "So, when that didn't work. My father said to have Lillian come forward about the black widow that is Olivia Pope. He said that I would hate that I'm a headline and call it all off. The thing neither Jake or my father remembered is that by having Lillian make those accusations in public-"

Fitz cut her off and using his lawyer's mind said, "You can sue for defamation."  
Smiling Olivia said, "Exactly, and my attorneys Quinn Perkins, and Abigail Whelan looked into this a little further for me and discovered that this was an extravagant plot orchestrated by the director of the NSA."

Fitz smiled and said, "So Jake will be forced to resign for his abuse of power as head of the NSA? That kills this story, but that doesn't solve the overall problem of Rowan."

Sitting back Olivia explained, "Huck is also sending Vanessa photos of Jake and Lillian. I want to give him a taste of what it feels like to have someone meddle in your life. This doesn't stop them, but I am already two steps ahead of them. Plus I want them to suffer. Let them try to figure out what my endgame is. I'm giving them rope so that they can hang themselves once and for all. I also plan on making it hurt every step of the way."

Smirking Fitz said, "You're being a little ruthless aren't you?"

Looking at Fitz in her most serious face Olivia said, "I will be as ruthless as I need to be in order to protect what's mine. You are what's mine. You and our baby. I don't want to live for my career alone anymore. It was fulfilling for a while, but I want more. Coming home to you and, and building our life together has been so gratifying for me."

Fitz smiled and said, "You know what would be more gratifying? Setting a wedding date."

Olivia smiled at him and said, "I told you that I don't want a wedding. You're enough. I just want to marry you and have this baby. We can get married tomorrow here in my office by David Rosen for all I care. I just want us to be married and sharing our life together."

Amused Fitz asked, "So you don't want some huge fairytale wedding with your dad walking you down the aisle and your mother present?"

Olivia laughed out loud, and asked, "You've met both of my parents. In what lifetime is that going to happen? First of all my parents can't even be in the same room together. It'll be more like two funerals and a wedding."

Fitz walked around Olivia's desk and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and said, "Livvie, I am so sorry that you can't have the wedding with your parents like every other bride."

Olivia shrugged and said, "The wedding isn't important anyway. I just want to finally be seen as your equal partner and raise our kid."

Fitz smiled and said, "Well let's get married tomorrow."

Olivia looked him in the eye and asked, "Really?"

Nodding Fitz said, "Yep. For real this time. No sending Abby to bring me back your engagement ring. Let's actually get married."

Laughing Olivia said, "Ok. We won't even invite Abby. She's bad luck."

Fitz looked at Olivia. She then said, "That was a joke Fitz. I told you that you weren't funny."

Fitz laughed and said, "No, you're not funny."


	15. A Dangerous Game

Chapter 15

Olivia was clearing her desk and gathering her things to go home for the night. It was late. After ten, and Lucy had left hours ago. Olivia was exhausted. Her phones had rang all afternoon. Abby had officially filed the suit for defamation case and the media had gotten a copy of it. The first phase of her plan was working out nicely.

One would think that she would feel bad about what she was doing to Jake, but she didn't. Jake and her father had to learn the hard way that meddling with in her life was not the way to go. She didn't understand their motives to meddle in her life. In her relationship with Fitz.

That was one of the reasons she didn't just end them both and be done with it. She wanted to know why. She knew that her father loved her. He had been trying to protect her when he made her think that her mother had died when she was twelve years old. She just didn't understand why he felt the need to control every detail of her life.

Then there was Jake. She understood Jake. She even thought that she was maybe a little to blame for her situation with Jake. However, she felt that Jake should just man up and deal with it. She had been harsh to Jake over the years, but only after he had pushed her. He was needy. He always attempted to make things more than what they were when it came to them.

He was well aware of the fact that she was in love with Fitz. She had never hidden that fact from him. Yet he would still beg her to be with him. Then he would get upset when she went back with Fitz. Yes she and FItz had played many games over the years, but everyone around them knew what it was. Jake should have protected his own heart, and stayed away. He didn't and now he blamed her for all of his life's problems. He didn't want her to be happy. That was hard to come to terms with because she really had thought of him as a friend. However, she was going to woman up about the situation and handle it.

She was getting married. Tomorrow. To Fitz. No one was handling her into it. It wasn't a political move. It was simply two people who loved one another, and wanted to share their lives together. Olivia was a little nervous because from where she was standing marriages didn't end well. However, she wanted to give it a try. She wanted to give unconditional love a try. To her marriage was supposed to be a declaration of unconditional love. After all that she and Fitz had endured, she knew that they had that.

Olivia was zipping her purse when her office door opened and slammed behind whoever entered. She looked up to see Jake coming towards her with rage in his eyes. When Jake reached her he grabbed her by her arms and said in an angry but low tone, "What did you do?"

Olivia wiggled and tried to get out of his grasp. She said, "I don't know what you're talking about? We are in the White House with plenty of security. I think you might want to take your hands off of me."

Jake held on a little longer before releasing her and then pushing her down into her office chair. He began pacing. He said, "Why did you have to bring Vanessa into this? You sent those photos to my wife. You're trying to ruin me. You could have filed the defamation suit against Lillian, but no. You had to pour salt in the wound by trying to end my career and my marriage."

Shrugging Olivia said, "You could care less about your marriage, and when you play the game you have to be prepared to lose everything. I don't see how I was obligated to spare your life and happiness when you and my father were both trying to piss all over mine."

Jake turned towards Olivia and gripped her neck. Olivia pulled at his and said in a weak voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jake released her. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill her because then Rowan would kill him. Plus she was the pregnant fiancee' of the former President. He couldn't harm her without serious consequences. "Why, Olivia? Why did you do this to me? Why pretend to love and care about me, only to turn around and treat me like shit every time?"

Olivia thought to herself, "Based on your current actions I would say because you are a piece of shit." However, considering Jake's current state she didn't think that was a wise statement to make. As Jake paced muttering about Vanessa and her divorcing him, Olivia slid her phone off of her desk and texted her security team.

Jake turned to her and slapped her phone out of her hand. He then pulled Olivia out of her chair and attempted to pull her towards the door. Refusing Olivia tried to stand her ground. He pulled her hard and she lurched forward tripping over her waste basket. Olivia fell to the ground as her personal security team entered the office. Her main guard Jeremy bent to the floor and asked, "Ms. Pope are you hurt? Should I call the White House doctor?"

Shaking her head Olivia said, "No, I'm fine. However, we should make sure to get this attack on White House grounds reported." Olivia knew that Jake had just put another nail in his coffin. Attacking her on White House grounds hadn't been smart.

At that moment Mellie walked into the office. She noticed Jake in the custody of Olivia's security team, and she saw Olivia on the floor. Before Olivia could react, Mellie had grabbed Olivia's desk phone and had Fitz on the line. "Hey, I'm not sure what happened, but Olivia's hurt, and I think that Jake had something to do with it."

Olivia said, "Damnit, Mellie. Who did you call?"

When Meliie hung up the phone she said, "Olivia what happened?"

Standing with Jeremy's help Olivia said, "Mellie? Who did you call? Please don't tell me that you called Fitz. I wasn't going to tell him?"

Giving Olivia a strange look Mellie said, "You weren't going to tell him that you were hurt? You're pregnant, Olivia. With his child. What if something happens to the baby? Don't you think that he should know?"

Shaking her head Liv said, "It's complicated Mellie. He's going to lose it when he gets here if Jake is still here when he arrives. They have to take Jake somewhere."

Jeremy said, "Ms. Pope have to get your statement before whe can have him moved somewhere."

Looking at Mellie with pleading in her eyes Olivia said to Jeremy, "We have to put him a different room because I guarantee you if he is here when President Grant arrives bad things will happen."

Mellie walked over to the phone and called over to Cyrus' office. There was no answer. Mellie looked at the guards holding Jake and said, "Take him over to Vice President Beene's outer office. Close the door, and hold him there until I, or Olivia calls to give you the go ahead."

They left immediately. Olivia took a seat on her sofa and ran her hands through her hair. She wasn't hurt. She just felt a little shaken up. She was really taken aback by Jake's behavior.

Mellie sat on the arm of the sofa next to Olivia, and asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should have the White House doctor look you over. Olivia, what happened?"

Jeremy pulled over a chair and said, "Yes Ms. Pope we need to know what happened."

At that moment Fitz ran in. He had on his grey navy tshirt, and blue and grey pajama bottoms. He had on a pair of grey running shoes on his feet. He kneeled in front of Olivia and looked her over. He noticed some red splotches on her neck. "Babe, what happened to you? Jake put his hands on you? Where is he? I am going to kill him."

Olivia said, "Fitz. Calm down. Jake will be handled. You're not killing anyone."

FItz looked Olivia in the eye and said, "You're crazy if you think that I'm not killing him for putting his hands on you, and endangering you and our unborn child. You've lost your fucking mind if you think he's going to get away with that."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "You need to calm down. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He know's he can't hurt me. He said so himself. He knows that my father will have his head if I was harmed. Now will you shut up so that I can give Jeremy my statement."

Fitz was livid. He asked, "Where is he?"

Rolling her eyes Mellie said, "He's in the custody of secret service. Now can you be quiet so that she can tell us what happened?"

Olivia relayed the story of how Jake barged into her office upset about the day's events. She explained that Jake was a little panicked because his life was basically crumbling right before his very eyes. When she was done Jeremy said, "Madam President, I will get her statement to the head of your secret service. I know that his tenure as NSA was under fire based on today's earlier developments, but with this it might be good for you to get a temporary director. Because the events of tonight are going to result in some pretty tough criminal charges."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Mellie, "I've already emailed you some choices."

Jeremy then rested his eyes on Olivia, "Ms. Pope I am going to send someone to see you home."

FItz waved him off. He said, "I'm taking her down to get checked by the White House doctor, and then I will see her home. She'll be protected by my secret service agents. Don't worry about her. Actually, where were you while she was being attacked?

Olivia hissed, "Fitz!"

Jeremy said, "Sir, Ms. Pope doesn't have us follow her around in the White House. Only when she leaves the premises. We were outside waiting for her at the car. She had called about five minutes before to let us know to bring the car around because she was leaving."

Nodding FItz said, "We are going to increase Ms. Pope's security. She needs two guards with her at all times."

Olivia stood. Her legs were shaky. She said, "Fitz, that's overkill."

FItz turned and looked at her and said, "Olivia this isn't negotiable. Actually I'll feel better once we get married because that way you'll be under the direct care of secret service. Anyone getting to you is unacceptable. I don't care how independent you think you are."

Fitz looked at Mellie and said, "I have to make a phone call. Take her to the see the doctor. I'll be there in a minute."

Olivia walked to the door and then looked at Fitz, "I'm not your child. You can't order me around, and who are you calling?"

Fitz looked her and answered, "Rowan."


	16. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Chapter 16

"Ms. Pope, you're blood pressure is a bit elevated. I would feel better if you were admitted to the emergency room for overnight observation," The White House's doctor said after examining her.

Olivia closed her eyes and counted to ten letting out a slow breath. "Whatever you think is necessary to keep my baby healthy, but do you think that's necessary?"

Mellie said, "If he's recommending it, Liv then he feels it's necessary."

Glaring at Mellie, Olivia said, "Mellie, why are you here?"

Mellie simply rolled her eyes at Olivia and sat back down on the stool she had been sitting on before.

The doctor said, "You said he fell over the trash can in your office. I think observation overnight is necessary. Also with your blood pressure being so elevated. It's the smart thing to do."

Fitz entered the room then and asked, "How is she and the baby doing, Doctor?"

The doctor looked at Fitz and said, "I was just telling her that the baby's heartbeat is still strong, and that she looks fine, but I want to admit her to the emergency room for observation because her blood pressure is a bit elevated."

Fitz looked at Olivia, and kissed her forehead. He turned to the doctor, and shook his hand saying, "Thank you for taking the time to look at her. Go ahead and make the hospital arrangements."

The doctor left to make that happen. Fitz turned to Olivia, and Mellie. He said, "I have somewhere I need to be. Mellie you go with her, and I'll be there as soon as I can? Livvie, do you need anything from home?"

Olivia sat up on the exam table and said, "Wait! What? No! Where do you have to be beside with me and your unborn child? Why are you sending me with her like we're some sort of besties, or something? No offense Mellie, we're cool and all, but this is weird. I'll call Abby, or Quinn to sit with me. Where is my phone."

Giving Olivia a hurt look Mellie said, "You think it's weird because you're engaged to and pregnant by my ex-husband who you had an affair with for years? Don't worry we've done weirder things. Like the fact that you ran my campaign and, you're now my Chief of staff. You have no problem with that. Plus, when you're President and Chief of staff it only works if you're besties."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "I never even wanted to run your campaign. You badgered me into it."

Before Mellie could respond Fitz said, "Ladies we're way off topic don't you think. Liv, Mellie is going with you."

Mellie said, "It's better that way. Because secret service will be there, and I can make it so that only essential personnel is admitted entrance into your room. You can listen to my address. I finished it."

Olivia's head was spinning, and she was starting to get a headache. She said to Mellie, "Could you please excuse us for a moment?"

Mellie said, "Of course. I'll go get my tablet, and the rest of my things. I have to call Marcus and tell him not to come over."

When Mellie left the room Olivia turned to Fitz, and asked, "Where are you going?"

Fitz deflected by saying, "Didn't the doctor say your blood pressure was elevated? You should probably calm down. Don't you think?"

Looking at him through squinted eyes Olivia said, "I would calm down a lot quicker if you just answered my damn questions."

Fitz leaned over and kissed her lips. He said, "I'm going to see your father."

Olivia eyed him and asked, "You think that's wise?"

Fitz said, "I think Jake put his hands on you, and I think your father should know that his flunky had the nerve. I also think I need to tell Rowan to stay away from you."

Olivia asked, "Don't you want to know what I think?"

Shrugging Fitz said, "Of course, but my mind's already made up."

Olivia's face went blank. She said, "Oh. Ok. I guess you should go. Can you bring me my phone?"

Fitz said, "It's shattered. You'll have to get a new one tomorrow." Fitz leaned in to kiss her lips, but Olivia turned her head and presented him with her cheek instead. Chuckling Fitz kissed her cheek, and left.

About fifteen minutes later Fitz rang Rowan's doorbell.

Rowan answered the door and asked, "Why is my daughter in the hospital? Why are you here instead of by her side?"

Fitz entered the home and answered Rowan's question with one of his own, "How do you know where Olivia is?"

Exasperated Rowan answered, "The President of the United States was seen at the hospital with her Chief of staff. It is all over the news, son. Plus, her mother called me asking what happened to Olivia. Something is wrong with my daughter and you the man who is supposed to protect her is here with me instead. You're doing a great job."

Fitz wasn't in the mood. "You're the reason your daughter is in the hospital. Your cohort went to the White House and attacked her."

This caught Rowan off guard, "What? Who did what? How is Olivia?"

Fitz glared at Rowan barely holding on to his rage. "Jake. Your guy. Went to the White House and attacked my wife. The mother of my unborn child."

Rowan laughed mirthlessly. "She may be the mother of your unborn child, but she is definitely not your wife."

Fitz took a step towards Rowan. "She isn't at this moment, but she will be sooner than you think. I want to know if this plan of yours, whatever it may be, is worth your daughter's life, and her happiness. The daughter you claim to love so much."

Gritting his teeth rowan said, "How is Olivia?"

Fitz grabbed Rowan by his collar and said, "She and the baby are fine! I came here to let you know that if anything happens to Olivia, or my child I am going to personally and physically hold you responsible. Because this is all you. Everything is on you."

Fitz released Rowan and started for the door. As he left Rowan asked, "Where is Jake?"

Pausing at the door Fitz said, "I don't know yet, but you better hope you find him before I do." With that Fitz left.

Getting into his car he said to the driver, "Take me over to James Madison Hospital."

When Fitz arrived at the hospital Mellie was asleep in a chair. Olivia was lying in the hospital bed looking at something on her laptop. She closed it when he entered.

Fitz walked over to the bed and kissed Olivia on her forehead, and then he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. So as not to wake Mellie he whispered, "Hi."

Olivia replied, "You handle your business?"

Fitz squinted at her. Was she mad at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her passive aggressive moodiness. So he asked, "Ok, Olivia. What did I do now?"

Olivia turned towards him and asked, "When we get married do you expect me to be the obedient brainless wife that does what ever you tell me you do?"

Sighing Fitz said, "Olivia what are you talking about?"

Olivia said, "You said that your mind was made up about how you wanted to handle this situation. You completely dismissed my thoughts and feelings."

Rolling his eyes Fitz said, "You're joking? I know you can't be serious."

"I am very serious. I have never been some submissive quiet woman who defers to her man to make all the decisions. That's not who I am interested in becoming. I see marriage as a partnership. I don't think that's what you're expecting, and/or ready for."

Fully annoyed Fitz said, "Olivia, what are you saying?"

Taking his hand Olivia said, "Maybe now isn't the time to get married."

Fitz dropped her hand and stood. He began to pace the hospital room. He said, "Olivia I don't want to hear this. You know damn, well that I want you as you are. I am not trying to change you and you know it. I'm sorry if it seems like I am trying to make decisions for you, but I'm not. As a man there are certain things I have to handle. You have to deal with that."

Mellie stirred in the chair where she was resting in. Fitz sat back next to Olivia and lowered his voice. "We are getting married as soon as you're cleared as ok by the doctor. You're not pushing me away, and we will be married, moved into our home, and happy before this baby is born."

Olivia smirked, and said, "You're telling me what to do again."

Fitz took her hand and said, "Yeah, well that will happen from time to time. Are you down for the ride, Bonnie?"

"Oh yeah. I think that I can handle that Clyde." Olivia then kissed Fitz on the lips.

Fitz didn't like all that was going on, but he made a vow that he was going to handle things for a change. Once and for all.


	17. I Do Like Jam

Chapter 17

Olivia had just gotten dressed. She was being released from the hospital. Fitz had went to pay her hospital bill, and once he returned they would be leaving. Lucy was there at the hospital to get some paperwork signed, and to bring Olivia some things including a new cell phone.

Lucy explained, "Ms. Pope I went to get you a new phone, but they have discontinued the phone you had. So I took the liberty of purchasing the latest iPhone. Don't worry, all of your information has been converted and transferred over to this new device. Your number is the same and the phone is ready for your use."

Olivia said, "Thank you, Lucy. Did you get any information on where they are holding Mr. Ballard?"

Lucy answered, "He's at the Pentagon."

At that moment Fitz entered the hospital room. "Hi, Lucy. Your boss is taking the rest of the week off. What are you doing here?"

Lucy looked at Olivia. Then she turned to Fitz and said, "I brought her some things to sign and some things to look over. Along with a new phone."

Fitz laughed and said, "She can't live without that phone, can she?"

Olivia gave Fitz a look and said to Lucy, "Lucy, you can go. Mellie knows that I'll be away; however, if you need to reach me don't hesitate to call. I will be available by phone the entire time."

When Lucy left, Fitz turned to Olivia and said, "Should you really be wearing such tall heels Livvie? I mean those boots are nice, but you're pregnant, and you're just being discharged from the hospital."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia did a count of the weeks of pregnancy she had left. Then she said, "Fitz, I am fine. So what's the plan? I actually have a couple errands to run."

FItz finished packing up Olivia's items, and gave her the side eye as he said, "You look like a couple errands. Olivia I need you to take it easy. That isn't me being bossy. This is me looking out for my family."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair because it was hospital protocol to wheel patients out. Olivia sat in the chair and said, "Uh huh."

Fitz said, "I have your driver here to take you where you need to go, preferably home. You need to pack for the weekend. Make sure you bring clothes and shoes so that we can go hiking. I have-"

Olivia interrupted FItz and said as the nurse wheeled her down the hall, "I can go hiking, but I can't walk? What sense does that make, Fitz?"

Laughing Fitz answered, "I didn't say that you can't walk. All I said is do you have walk in six inch heels? Anyway, I have to meet with Marcus and some people about some things for the foundation. I'm already packed. I was thinking that we could head over to David's office around five. Does that work for you?"

Olivia said, "Yes that works. I have one errand to run, and then I can go home and get packed. Then I can meet you at David's, or are you coming back to the apartment?"

The nurse locked the wheelchair in front of Olivia's opened car door so that she could get up. Fitz said, "I will come back to the apartment and we can head over to David's together."

He leaned into the car and kissed Olivia's lips sliding his tongue into her mouth in order to deepen the kiss. When they both needed air they separated, and Fitz said, "I'll see you later and we will make you Mrs. Grant."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed FItz out of the way so that she could close her door. She looked towards her driver and said, "Take me to the Pentagon."

Jake said, "You're the last person I expected to see. I kind of expected your boyfriend to come down here, but never you."

Clearing her throat Olivia said, "I just came down here to put you on notice. I came to tell you that you put your hands on the wrong bitch. You would've been better off killing me. Because now my only goal is making you suffer. You have to suffer Jake. You put my child at risk, and let's just say I am feeling maternal. So your actions last night have enraged me."

Jake looked at her, "You, maternal? That's hard to believe. You're not a good person Olivia. You will be no better mother than your parents were a parent to you. A person who does the things that you do. It's not possible for you to be a decent mother. At the very least your child will be kidnapped and dangled as your weakness. You'll have to choose between your career and your child.. We all know which choice you'll make."

Olivia sighed and said, "I didn't come here to play mind games with you. I just came to let you know that both Fitz and my father have it our for you. I'm attempting to let this play out legally, but I am not hiding you. If they find you, they find you. Also if they kill you, which they'll both probably do, you'll die."

Jake snorted and said,"I am not afraid of Fitz, or Rowan for that matter."

Olivia shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter if you're afraid, or not. I always treated you like a friend. I never would've thought that you'd hurt me. I wasn't really hurt physically by anything that you did last night, but my heart broke at the thought of someone I thought of as a friend, causing me harm."

Olivia turned to leave. Before opening the door she turned back and said, "Jake the information about where you're located isn't hidden, or classified or anything. It's only a matter of time before they find you. I am getting married and spending the rest of the week and weekend in Vermont. Fitz might not be on your trail. That doesn't mean that my father isn't." With that Olivia left.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do you take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance?" David asked.

They were in David's office at the Department of Justice. They had decided not have anyone present for their exchange of vows. Witnesses weren't necessary in DC. So they decided to have an intimate ceremony with just the two of them, and David Rosen. The less people present, knowing what today signified the better off they were. Also it made for less room for things to go wrong.

Fitz was dressed casually in navy blue slacks, and an emerald green sweater. Olivia wore navy blue Ralph Lauren slacks with an emerald green and navy blue striped peplum top that was sleeveless. She also wore emerald green Louboutin pumps.

Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes and said, "I do."

David continued, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, do you take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and said, "I do."

David said, "By the power vested in me by Washington DC, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Smiling Fitz took Olivia into his arms and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her with everything he possessed, slightly lifting her off the ground. He'd longed for this day, but he'd feared it'd never come. Here he was on the twenty first day of March married to the love of his live.

Finally separating so that they could both breathe he whispered against her lips, "Let's get out of here."

Olivia smiled and said, "Let's go make jam!"


	18. A Parent's Dream

Chapter 18

Olivia opened her eyes in the darkened room to a buzzing noise. It took her a moment to get her bearings. Then she remembered. She was in her Vermont home with her husband. Her husband. She and Fitz had gotten married.

A smile quickly spread across her face. Olivia had no delusions about her feelings for Fitz. She'd loved him since before the beginning. Fitz said for him it was love at first sight. If she was in denial she would say it hadn't been that way for her, but honestly it was. It was just something about Fitzgerald Grant III that made her want to be a better person. He made her want to take risks, and do things she never thought she'd do. Like get married.

She'd been engaged to Senator Edison Davis before she had ever met Fitz. However, she had never actually fathomed, and/or considered having an actual future with him. With Fitz things were different. Not only did she imagine a curly head little girl with Fitz's eye color and her eye shape, but she was well on her way to living that life. Olivia believed that the baby she was carrying right this moment was a little girl. She was excited for a miniature version of herself, but she knew that Fitz would spoil her rotten. She thought it would be fun to see how she and Fitz co-parented.

The buzzing stopped unbeknownst to Olivia. She was too busy basking in the glow of her own happiness. Fitz stirred beside her, but didn't wake up. They were a tangle of naked limbs and sheets. Upon arriving to Vermont, Fitz had surprised his bride with a candlelit lobster dinner. Afterwards they had taken a leisurely stroll around their property before coming back to the house and making love for a couple hours. Eventually they had passed out naked and satisfied.

Olivia turned towards a sleeping Fitz. She stared at his face. She traced his nose and lips with her fingertips. She was overwhelmed, but not in a negative way. It was more like she was overwhelmed with happiness. She had married the love of her life. The only person in her life who she felt truly loved her unconditionally.

Fitz's love for her made her happy. It made it easy to return. He didn't demand and expect certain things out of her. He allowed her to be exactly who she was. He wasn't constantly trying to change her into what he wanted. He loved her with all her flaws. He didn't care about her inability to communicate her feelings often. He didn't care about her absurd need to try and please her parents.

The buzzing noise started again this time interrupting Olivia's thoughts. She realized that is was a phone vibrating. It was either her's or Fitz's. She turned over to the nightstand where both of their phones were and noticed that it was her phone ringing.

The phone stopped ringing, but Olivia picked it up to see that she had several missed calls from her father, and quite a few missed text messages from various people.

Wanting to call her father back, Olivia attempted to slide out of bed. Fitz caught her around her waist and whispered into the crook of her neck, "Where does my wife think she's going."

Olivia smiled into the darkness. She didn't ever think that she would get used to him calling her his wife. Hell, she didn't think that she would ever get used to calling him her husband. This was all new territory to Olivia, but she was excited to navigate it. To Fitz she said, "My father is blowing up my phone. I was just going to go call him back."

Running a hand between her thighs Fitz asked, "Are you sure you want to do that? I can think of better ways to use your time."

Laughing Olivia said, "We're here until Sunday night. There will be plenty of time for plenty of that. Let me return his call and then we can pick up where we left off."

Olivia slid off the bed and grabbed her robe thrown across the bench at the foot of their bed. She put it on and tied the sash and she walked into the bathroom dialing her father's number.

When he answered he said, "I've been calling you for hours. The news is reporting that you go married today. I've been getting calls from reporters, and your mother trying to confirm this information. I told them that it was best if they spoke to you, or Fitz because I don't know the answer. I don't know if my own daughter. My flesh and blood got married."

Sighing at his dramatics Olivia said, "I did get married today, dad."

Rowan said, "Impossible. If you would've gotten married today, surely your mother and I would've been there to give you away. Surely I would have walked you down an aisle. That didn't happen so I know that you aren't married."

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Olivia said to her father, "Fitz and I decided to skip all the pomp and circumstance. We just wanted to be married. Drama free. We did it the way we wanted. Furthermore, I can't see you and mom peacefully cohabitating long enough for me to exchange vows without you two trying to kill one another."

There was silence on Rowan's end, then he said, "Olivia your mother and I could have put our differences aside. When you were born I started fantasizing about the man that you would marry. I would always see you in a big beautiful white dress. I saw me walking you down the aisle and giving you way. You've robbed me of my dream. I think that hurts more than anything that you've ever done."

Shaking her head as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, Olivia said, "Dad, I am sorry that I ruined your fantasy, but life isn't some fantasy fairytale. This is reality, and in reality you don't like Fitz. You don't want me married to him, and you probably would've done something to stop us from getting married, stopping short at killing him. Wait, this is Rowan I'm speaking of. You would've killed him a long time ago if you weren't afraid that would drive me away for good. Also in reality you and mom wouldn't have been able to coexist long enough for me to get married. It's just not who the two of you are."

Rowan said, "I don't dislike Fitz. Actually after he came to see me I think I have a little more respect for him than I did before."

Olivia snorted, "Ok, I'm not exactly sure I believe that."

Rowan said, "Olivia, I hope that you know that no matter what has occurred in life both your mother and I love you fiercely and want nothing but the best for you. We may go about it the wrong way, but it's all from a place of love. The fact you decided to cut us out of such an important decision in your life means we failed to convey that to you. I shouldn't have had to find out about my daughter's marriage from reporters."

Olivia looked down at the wedding band and engagement ring on her left ring finger. She said into the phone, "I'm sorry if you feel like you missed out on this milestone, but if you're sincere about everything you said, maybe we can have dinner one day next week. We can make a party of it. I can invite my friends, you and mom can come and of course Fitz and I will be there. Next Friday night work for you?"

Rowan cleared his throat and said, "I'd like that."

Olivia felt a bit apprehensive, but she said, "Ok. I will set it up and then get back to you with a location and time. Dad, I have to go."

"Of course Livvie," Rowan said as he disconnected the call.

Olivia took a deep breath shaking her. She looked at her reflection one final time, and went back to bed.

When she got back to bed she snuggled closer to Fitz, kissed his shoulder, and said, "You still awake."

Fitz mumbled that he was. Olivia smiled because she knew that he wasn't. She said, "The news has broken."

Fitz turned on to his back and threw an arm over his eyes. He asked, "What news?"

Olivia traced the planes of his torso with her fingertips and answered, "About us. The world knows that you've taken a new bride."

Fitz caught her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. He asked, "Are you freaking out? Did Mellie call about us stealing headlines?"

Pulling her hand from his Olivia playfully tapped Fitz on the cheek and said, "I am not freaking out, and no Mellie hasn't called. She knew that this would steal headlines. We have a plan for that. We will monopolize the headlines for twentyfour hours, and then she is going to give her address on the passing of the education bill. She's also going to announce that we will be hosting the President of Bashran."

Fitz said, "What a way to steal back the headlines."

Olivia adjusted herself so that she could look at her husband's face she said, "Husband?"

Fitz smiled and lifted a brow answering, "Yes, wife?"

Taking a deep breath Olivia said, "Next Friday we're going to have dinner with my parents. I'm going to invite Mellie, and the team. You should ask Marcus to come."

Fitz looked at her with wide eyes. "Your parents? Are you sure that's wise?"

Shaking her head Olivia answered, "No. I actually don't think it's wise. However, it's what's happening."


	19. Same Shit Different Day

Chapter 19

Fitz and Olivia had spent a great weekend at their Vermont estate. When you were the former President, and your wife was the Chief of staff to the current President you had to make decisions like honeymooning at your own home. It was fine with Fitz as long as he was there with Olivia, and as long as they were left alone.

They had been for the most part. When most people thought about honeymoons they thought of non-stop sex. He and Olivia never had a problem with burning up some sheets, but the thing he cherished most about their time away was Olivia's naps. With Olivia being about two weeks into her second trimester she craved naps. When they were in the city and she was working she didn't have time to indulge in naps, but being in Rutland she was a woman of leisure, and she could partake in a nap or two, and she did as often as possible.

Fitz loved watching her sleep. She looked so at peace. Olivia hardly ever slowed down. Even though she was sick the majority of the time during her first trimester, she never let up. Doing everything she needed to do. Although it was only a few days he was happy that he was able to give her that time to get the rest she needed. Olivia planned on keeping up the fast pace even after the baby was born. So Fitz felt like she needed to get all the rest she could now, before the baby came. However, getting Olivia to slow down was probably going to prove impossible, but Fitz was planning to whisk her away to their home for the weekend every chance that he got.

It was Thursday evening, and Fitz was still at his office with Marcus. The had purchased a space for the foundation headquarters, and they were still getting settled in. Fitz was annoyed. His office was in boxes, and he was basically living out of a suitcase. The six bedroom tudor mansion that he and Olivia had purchased would be ready for them to move into in about another week. He would be glad when his office was fully set up, and when he and Liv had moved out of the apartment.

Marcus hung up the phone and said, "That was another reporter. Some small tabloid. They wanted to know if you planned on cheating on Olivia when things got rocky, like you did to Mellie?"

Rolling his eyes Fitz said, "As if I sat around planning to cheat on Mellie. My affair with Olivia just happened. I had never cheated on her before then."

Marcus looked up from his computer screen and said, "So you only cheated for like the last seven years of your marriage?"

Fitz gave Marcus a look then said, "Whatever. I'm in love with my wife. I was never in love with Mellie. I loved Mellie because she was the mother of my children, and out of familiarity. That was all. I could never think of hurting Olivia. I've hurt her enough voluntarily and involuntarily over the years."

Marcus said, "You don't have to explain things to me. I have no room to judge. I had a relationship with a married woman myself. I'm leaving. Are you ok to lockup by yourself."

Fitz gave Marcus another look. He said, "That was a dig, but I'm ready to go. If you give me a second we can leave together."

When Fitz arrived at Olivia's apartment she was home pacing the living room. Fitz said, "What's the matter, Livvie?"

Olivia looked up at him with worry in her eyes. She answered, "Fitz why didn't you talk me out of this? What in the actual hell was I thinking when I decided to have dinner with both my parents and you?"

Fitz dropped his keys in the dish next to the door. He walked over to Olivia and pulled her into his arms. "You need to calm down and stop stressing out my little princess."

Olivia gasped and pulled away slightly. She said, "You think that the baby is a girl?"

Fitz said, "What's wrong with that? Do you want a little boy who you can make into a mama's boy?"

Olivia smiled and said, "That would be nice. However, I think it's a girl too. I don't know why, I just have this feeling."

Fitz said, "How soon until we can find out?"

Olivia gave him a strange look and answered, "You've had three children. I should be asking you that question, but I asked the doctor and she said that we can find out around eighteen weeks. So we have about a month to go. What do you want?"

Fitz took a seat on the sofa and said, "It's been a minute since I had a kid. I can't wait to find out. I will be happy with a healthy baby, but I want a princess to spoil. Karen is practically an adult now, and hardly wants to be bothered."

Olivia said, "Fitz, Teddy is only like five. It hasn't been that long. I know that feeling that Karen has. I feel like that now. I don't want to be bothered with my dad. Do we have to have this thing? Can't we cancel?"

Fitz pulled her down into his lap and said, "The dinner is tomorrow. You can't cancel. It'll be about two hours, and everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

Olivia took ahold of his face and said, "Really? Are you really that naive? Things will not be fine. Have you met my parents? They hate one another, and neither one of them is fond of you."

Fitz asked, "Didn't you say that Rowan said that he had respect for me after my last visit to him? It'll be fine."

"Again are you that naive? I don't believe anything my father says. He's a professional liar," Olivia whined.

Fitz looked at her and said, "Baby, I need you to calm down. Tomorrow will be what it is. We'll handle it as it comes. You are the one who gives the speeches while everyone else freaks out. Can you step back into your role? I don't think I have a way with words the way that you do."

Olivia played with Fitz's fingers and laughed. She said, "You did pretty good. I feel a lot calmer, but it might have something to do with what is growing in your pants. Are you ever not horny?"

He didn't answer he only kissed her. It was time to reaffirm that he would always want her.

It was Friday night. Olivia was on her way to the restaurant with her mother. She was meeting Fitz and everyone else. Olivia didn't have a good feeling about dinner. The car ride with her mother had been awkward enough. She saw this as an omen as to how dinner would go.

"It feels good to get out and to get some fresh air. I'm happy you invited me to dinner, Livvie. I can't say that I'm happy that I found out that my daughter got married, and is pregnant via the news. I am your mother you should come to me and tell me these things. At the very least you could've called," Maya ranted as they rode down a Washington DC street.

Olivia rolled her eyes and counted to ten. She should've thought this through more. She wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't even want dinner. She just wanted to go to Vermont. It was peaceful in Vermont. Olivia said to her mother, "I'm sorry mom. You're right. I should have told you about the baby, but everything happened so quickly. I didn't expect to be pregnant. I didn't even expect to be with Fitz. He was supposed to be in Rutland."

Maya grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed gently. Olivia flinched. Maya said, "Does he make you laugh, baby? Are you really happy with him? I always wanted laughter and happiness for you."

Olivia looked at her mother and smiled, "Yes he makes me happy. He makes me laugh. He makes life less stressful. So often in my life I have to be all things to everyone around me. I'm good at it. I get it done. I'm what everyone needs me to be. When I go home I don't have to be anything other than Olivia. I can laugh. I can joke. I don't have to fix. I mean this is DC and we're basically a political family, and one day I'm sure I will have to fix for him. For us, but I don't have to do it all the time. Most of the time I can just let my hair down and be me. I like that. I deserve a reprieve."

"Since we've been reunited, I've never seen this glow in you. It's refreshing. I want you to do everything in your power to make sure you keep that sparkle, Livvie. Learn from me. If I had known what I know now I would've been happy and content with you and your father. Life was better that way. When I had my loving family. I know your father believes that love and family, are weaknesses, but that's not true. Love and family makes life worth living," Maya said sincerely.

The car stopped in front of the restaurant. Olivia stared out the window absorbing her mother's words. Maybe dinner would be ok after all.


	20. Dinner Is Never About The Food

Chapter 20

The Maitre D walked Olivia and Maya to the table. Olivia noticed that everyone was present except Fitz. Olivia said to Maya, "Mom go ahead and have a seat. I have to make a phone call."

Where in the hell is Fitz, Olivia thought. What was the point in having a husband to go through things with if he wasn't present to go through them with you? When Olivia reached the foyer of the restaurant she called his cell phone as she paced.

Fitz entered the restaurant with his phone raised and a smile on his face. Olivia said, "Where were you? Why are you late?"

Fitz took ahold of Olivia and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head and said, "Fitz, I asked you a question."

Fitz laughed and said, "I'm not late. You just got here before me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "You left your office a while ago. Marcus is here. You should have been here."

Fitz lead her by hand towards the dining room and said, "Baby, you're freaking out. You really need to calm down. Everyone knows how to act in public."

Olivia snorted and said, "Where were you, Fitz"

As they neared the table Fitz answered, "I was on a phone call. I am going to do some television spots to discuss the foundation."

They approached the table with smiles. Olivia removed her coat as Fitz pulled out a chair for her. He then removed his coat and had a seat. He said, "It's so good to see everyone. Rowan, Maya, it's so good to see you both again."

Olivia kicked Fitz under the table. He didn't react. He just looked at her a smiled innocently.

Rowan said, "I wish the circumstances for this dinner were different."

Before Rowan could continue Olivia said, "Dad, what's done is done. We are married, and that's that. Your feelings towards Fitz no longer matter. We're all family now and we just have to deal with what is."

Mellie snickered, and Olivia saw Marcus nudge Mellie with his elbow out of the corner of her eye. When she had suggested that she was inviting Mellie to the dinner, and had told Fitz to invite Marcus, she hadn't considered that Marcus and Mellie would treat it as sort of a date night. Olivia felt like she was slipping all around.

Rowan continued, "My dear daughter, I wasn't complaining about you and your husband. I was more so complaining about how you got married. You know without your parents. Who does that? Abby your parents were at your wedding weren't they? Mellie when you and Fitz got married both of your parents were there too, right?"

Olivia said in a sharp tone, "Dad?"

Fitz looked at the table and smiled. Mellie and Abby looked at the table finding nothing humorous about Rowan's comments. Quinn, Charlie and Huck all looked at one another with smirks on their faces. Marcus sat with his mouth hanging open.

Olivia thought to herself that it was going to be a long night. This is exactly why she should have canceled earlier in the week. Every time she mentioned doing so Fitz would tell her no. She was going to hold him completely responsible for whatever outcome tonight's dinner generated.

Maya chuckled and said looking across the table at Eli, "You always did know how to leave people speechless. It's refreshing to see that some things never change. I'm going to need more wine, baby.'

Maya presented Rowan her glass and he grabbed the bottle in front of him and poured some into her glass.

Olivia rubbed her temples thinking that she too could use some wine.

Trying to be a good friend by steering the conversation to safer topics Abby asked, "So Liv how has pregnancy been treating you?"

Olivia looked at Abby and smiled, "It's definitely different from anything that I have ever experienced in life, but it's going well. I'm healthy and so is the baby. Fitz and I think that we're going to have a baby girl."

Quinn said, "I'm so glad that you're both healthy. When I heard that you had been hospitalized I was worried that something bad would happen to the baby. I'm so glad it didn't. Why were you hospitalized, anyway?"

Olivia willed the floor to open up and swallow her. Nothing happened. Mellie and Marcus diverted their eyes. Olivia looked at the salad that the waiter was placing before her. Fitz looked at Olivia, as did her mother and father. Charlie and Huck exchanged looks, and Abby sipped her wine.

Rowan was the one to break the silence once everyone had been served their salads. He asked, "Well, speaking of your hospitalization, where is Jake?"

Mellie spoke up, "Mr. Pope, the justice department is handling Jakes attack on Olivia."

Quinn gasped and said, "Jake attacked you?"

Huck growled in a low voice, "Where is he?"

Olivia said, "No one is doing anything to Jake. We will let the law handle him."

Maya said, "Your puppet attacked my baby? Eli, you haven't found him and taken care of him yet? Do you need my help?"

Fitz looked at Olivia and said, "Babe, you never did tell me where he is."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "I am not telling anyone where he is. He didn't hurt me, or the baby. We are both fine. We have the law and consequences that will handle what he tried to do to me."

Charlie then asked, "Did he attack you because of that lawsuit? Because that's mighty brave of him, since he started with you first."

Maya said, "Wait, the reporter that tried to say that Olivia was trying to trap Fitz. The head of the NSA? You mean to tell me that the director of the NSA came into the White House to attack you? Maybe we should let the government handle it. They won't go easy on him."

Fitz took a sip of his scotch and said, "All I know is that if he and I ever cross paths then-"

Olivia cut Fitz off saying, "Then what? You can't go behaving recklessly because he has. You have a wife and a child on the way now."

Mellie chimed in saying, "Let's not forget Teddy, and Karen. You can't react like a man with his ego bruised because someone harmed your woman. You have to let the law handle it. We won't allow him to get away with what he did. Trust me on that."

Maya snorted and said, "Why would we trust you? I don't believe you have my daughter's best interests in mind. Aren't you bitter that she stole your husband?"

Marcus choked on his water. Mellie said, "Your daughter didn't steal anything that I wasn't already done with."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She turned in her chair and mumbled, "Where the hell is that damn waiter?"

Fitz asked, "Did you need something, Livvie?"

Olivia gave him a look and said, "The check because this dinner is over."

Charlie said, "We didn't order our main courses."

Quinn nudged him in the ribs.

Olivia turned to her mother and said, "Mom, my driver can take you home."

Rowan shook his head and said, "I'll take your mother home, Olivia."

Maya said, "That's awfully sweet of you, Eli. I would be happy to have you escort me home. We can discuss some things."

Olivia looked at Fitz and he shrugged. She said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Did everyone forget what happened on inauguration day? Because I didn't."

"Olivia, if either of us wanted to harm the other we would've done so by now. You have nothing to worry about. I will see your mother home safely," Rowan said.

Maya chuckled and stood. She finished her wine and said, "Livvie, I'm not afraid of your father. He got me once. Trust me. He won't be that lucky a second time. Plus we're your parents and we need to talk. We're about to be grandparents we have to start coexisting together."

Abby was the one who choked on her drink this time.

Maya put on her coat as Rowan stood and put on his. Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "I told you that this was a bad idea, and that we should've canceled."

Maya squeezed Olivia's shoulder and said, "You need to start worrying, baby. It's not good for my grandbaby."

Fitz smiled and said, "That's what I have been trying to tell her, but she won't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Maya looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. She said, "I'll talk to you soon, Livvie. Maybe next time we should do this minus your friends and husband. Just the Popes."

Olivia's eyes widened. That was never going to happen.

Rowan came around to Olivia's side of the table and said, "Pregnancy and marriage look good on you. I'll have your mother call you to let you know she's safe. I'm sure you'll stop by to check on her tomorrow anyway." He kissed her cheek and they left.

Olivia didn't know how she felt about her parents, but she was pretty sure that nothing good could come of this. However, she had to focus on her own life. She had to grow a healthy baby. She couldn't let other people's drama stress her out. So whatever happened with her parents happened. She'd deal with it then.

She looked at FItz and said, "You should have let me cancel. This was a disaster."

Fitz, Olivia, Mellie, Marcus, Quinn, Charlie, Huck, and Abby all just sat at the table looking at one another.

It was Abby who tried to break the ice by saying, "Well that turned out better than I expected. Everyone is still alive, and there was no bloodshed."

Everyone just stared at her.


	21. Give It A Rest

Chapter 21

Olivia walked into the home that she shared with her husband. She felt good. Life was quiet, yet strange. However, she had made the decision after the dinner with her parents that she wouldn't fret over things that were out of her control. What her parents did, or were doing wasn't in her control. However, she was smart enough to know that she should keep some type of surveillance on them.

Olivia was creating a life. Every feeling and emotion was felt by the child growing in her womb, and she only wanted good happy things going into her baby.

After that disastrous dinner her father had taken her mother home. The strangest thing about it all was since then her parent's now spoke often, and had even met for meals several times. Olivia wasn't too sure about this. Her mother wasn't supposed to be able to come and go as she pleased. She was a terrorists once upon a time, afterall. Her mother seemed to be behaving from what Olivia could tell.

She and Fitz had moved out of her apartment. They were in the middle of decorating their home and settling in. Life was a constant flow of meetings with an interior designer, meetings with a party planner commissioned to plan an upcoming state dinner, and other work meetings. Fitz helped when and where he could, but Olivia was particular about her home and how she wanted things, so she took on the majority of those tasks herself. This didn't leave Fitz with much to do.

Olivia was exhausted, but happy. Her main concern was getting the nursery ready for her baby girl. She and Fitz had recently found out that their hunch had been correct. They were indeed expecting a baby girl for Fitz to spoil as much as, if not more than he spoiled Olivia.

Another reason for Olivia's exhaustion was that Mellie was hosting President Rashad from the nation of Bashran. They were attempting to talk them into a nuclear peace treaty. Many Presidents before Mellie had attempted to get this done; however, if Mellie was able to do it she would write her presidential legacy. Olivia was working tirelessly to make sure that this happened. She'd even hired QPA to look into the President in order to find information that she could use as leverage. Normally Jake would've handled that for her, but he was where he should be awaiting trial for stealing personal camera footage from the White House, for the conspiracy with Lillian, and for his attack on her.

When Jake had been arraigned he had pled not guilty to the charges. The problem with that was that Jake wasn't in the position to pay for an attorney. He had refused the public defender that he was offered, and instead was attempting to represent himself. It was laughable because Jake had no law background. Olivia thought that he was just trying to drag things out.

Both her father and Fitz often brought up getting physical justice with Jake. She wished that they would just leave it alone, but they really didn't seem to want to do that.

The next night Olivia and Mellie were having their first state dinner in honor of President Rashad. Olivia was very frustrated because she was responsible for everything. Usually the First Lady would handle the details of the state dinner, but since Mellie was a single woman there was no one to do these things, but Olivia. She would be glad when all of this was over with so that she could get back to her real duties as Chief of staff.

She walked into her living room and took a seat on the cream colored sofa, kicking off her shoes. It was nine in the evening, and all she wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Olivia wondered where Fitz was. Since moving into the large home Olivia had trouble sleeping when Fitz wasn't there.

Everyone thought that it was weird because she had lived alone for most of her adult life. However, Quinn empathized with her. Because the house was way bigger than her apartment being in the house alone was bit unnerving for Olivia. Of course she had her secret service agents, but she would never feel as safe as she did when she was in Fitz's arms.

Olivia was just about to call Fitz when she heard her front door open and close. A few moments later he walked into the room and kissed her on the top of her head. He said, "Hi! How are the two of my three best girls doing?"

Fitz reached for Olivia's feet and she swung them into his lap so that he could massage them. He did this everyday, and Olivia was very grateful. She said, "She's fine. Her life is as carefree as it can be. I gain all the weight and she just dances on my blatter. Me, well I'm great as long as she's good. I just want this state dinner to be over with so that I can move on with my life. As a matter of fact I want Mellie to ink this treaty. Then I can have my baby in peace knowing that I did the damn thing."

Fitz laughed at Olivia as he rubbed her feet. He was deliriously happy. He was married to the love of his life, and she was carrying his child. Life didn't get much better than that. The only thing that could make things sweeter is getting his hands on Jake.

Some people might say that he was obsessed with retaliation when it came to Jake. However, what they didn't understand is that his grievance with Jake was personal. They had served in the military together. They were brothers in a way, but Jake crossed a line when he physically harmed Olivia. Fitz ignored the fact that Jake fancied himself in love with Olivia. He got it. Olivia was a wonderful person, and any man would be lucky to shower their love on her.

However, putting his hands on Olivia was a no no. Then add to that the fact that Olivia was also pregnant with his child. Jake had it coming to him. Fitz knew exactly where Jake was. He was the former president. He had his ways. He was just waiting for the right time to go down and confront the man he had once considered a friend.

Fitz asked something that had been on his mind, "Livvie, why are you so adamant about protecting Jake? I mean after what he did to you and what he could have done to the baby?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz. She asked, "Where is this coming from."

Fitz stopped rubbing her feet and said, "I have asked you a thousand times where he is located, and you won't tell me. I want to know why. You should want him to get his ass kicked."

Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "Would you stop at just kicking his ass, or would you take it too far and kill him?"

Fitz said, "I didn't kill him when I thought he had killed Jerry. I was hurt enough to do so, but I didn't."

Olivia stood and said, "You are the former President of the United States of America. You can't risk erasing your legacy with something that basically equates to a barroom brawl."

Fitz followed Olivia as she walked back to their bedroom. He said, "See it's more than some little barroom brawl. He attempted to harm you, and inadvertently he almost did irreparable damage to our unborn child. This was life, or death. He needs to know that his punishment is more than just sitting in a cell looking at the paint chip. He almost took the life of my child, and I want him suffer too. I survived Jerry's death. Barley. If something were to happy to you, or this baby I wouldn't make it. I don't think you understand how much I love you, and how much I want to have a family with you."

Olivia said, "So you're going to go and create more problems by committing premeditated murder?"

Fitz shook his head and asked, "Who said anything about committing a murder?"

Olivia walked over to her vanity in their bedroom and took a seat. She said, "It's just best that you stay away from Jake. Your main concern should be me, and the baby. You're so caught up in this thing with Jake you haven't asked me not once what I would like to name our daughter. That is where your focus should be."

Fitz smiled. It was the little things like that statement that made his heart swell with love. When Olivia showed that she thought and felt maternal. Fitz had every confidence that Olivia would be a great mother. To her he said, "We can discuss baby names. You know that I can talk to and about her for hours. I still want my chance with Jake too, but you're right. You two are most important."

Fitz stared at Olivia as she brushed her hair. She still hadn't responded to his last statement. He asked, "So, you're still not going to tell me."

Olivia looked over at him in the doorway and glared. She wasn't in the mood to do this with Fitz. At this point it took entirely too much energy trying to reason with either Fitz, or her father. Putting her hair in a bun, Olivia stood and walked into their bathroom.

Fitz followed her then. Looking at her seductively as she undressed, Fitz asked, "You need help with your shower?"

Olivia chuckled. She asked, "I'm a whale. Why are you always trying to have sex with a whale? Are you that hard up?"

Fitz laughed while shaking his head. He said, "You're not a whale, Olivia. You've barely gained weight. I mean yes you have a belly now where you didn't before, but that's just physical proof of our labor of love."

Olivia smiled at her husband. "Thanks FItz. You sure do know how to stroke an ego."

Fitz kissed her ear and whispered, "I know how to stroke something else too."

Olivia giggled and Fitz asked, "Mrs. Grant are you blushing?"

Olivia pushed away from Fitz, and stepped into the shower. Fitz stood there in the silence for a moment. Then he asked, "Babe, why does that bother you so much. You know when I call you Mrs. Grant?"

Olivia didn't say anything for a while. Fitz figured that she wasn't going to answer. He turned to leave the bathroom. Olivia finally sighed and said, "Mellie is always going to be Mrs. Grant. She was married to you for over twenty years. She still has the name. I'm not jealous of her. I know who I am. I am a bad boss bitch, but I'm not Mrs. Grant. I am your wife. I will always be your wife. I am happy about being your wife, but I'm not a second place kind of girl. I don't come second to anyone. I am Olivia Pope the wife of former President Fitzgerald Grant. That's good enough for me."

Fitz took in her words. He wasn't exactly thrilled by what she said, but he got it. He understood. He was just happy she was happy to be his wife. He told her, "As long as you're happy and proud to be my wife I don't really care what your name is."

Olivia smiled and pulled open the frosted glass door of their shower. She said, "Babe, I think I need some help in the shower."


	22. A Deal With Two Devils

Chapter 22

Olivia sat at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup. They were in the process of getting dressed for the state dinner. Olivia was tired, and would rather stay home, but this was a part of her job, and she had promised Mellie that she wouldn't slack on her job while pregnant.

Olivia looked over her shoulder towards Fitz's closet where he stood, and said, "I'm going to leave in about ten minutes. I have to go up and speak with Mellie before she comes down. You know that you really don't have to go. I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

Fitz turned towards her and asked, "If I don't go, who is going to escort you. You have a permanent escort now. You no longer have to go places alone, or with asshole."

Looking at Fitz in the mirror Olivia shook her head at his reference to Jake. She said, "I don't need an escort. I will be working the entire time. I'll hardly have time to be on your arm. Since you insist on coming I will tell you that the team will be there. So you'll have people to talk to. Plus you can chat people up for donations."

Fitz walked over to his wife and said, "I don't need your help Ms. Pope. I know what I'm doing."

Olivia stood and studied her image in the mirror. She looked good for a woman halfway through a pregnancy. Now all she had to do is feel as well as she looked. It wasn't that she was feeling poorly, but the further along she got in her pregnancy her energy level decreased. At this point in her pregnancy Olivia had to fake her way through each day. She was managing, but she wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could keep up the charade. She didn't tell Fitz how she'd been feeling. If he knew then he would insist that she slow down for sure.

She turned to her husband and stood on her toes so that she could kiss his lips. She was careful to keep her lipstick from smearing. She returned the hug that Fitz gave and said, "I'll see you when you get there."

Fitz felt like something was going on with Olivia, but whenever he would ask his wife would reassure him that she was fine. Before releasing Olivia he looked her in the eye and said, "I love you, Livvie."

She smiled at him shyly, and replied, "I love you too, Fitz."

A short while later Olivia arrived at the White House and went up to the residence to speak with Mellie. When she arrived in Mellie's bedroom Olivia smiled. She couldn't help it. She and Fitz had spent some pretty hot and heavy nights in this room. Some of their best sex had been had in this room."

One would think that she would feel guilty about all the extracurricular activities that she had engaged in, but at the time of the activities, Fitz and Mellie had separated, or were divorced. They were two single people enjoying one another. So there had been nothing for her to feel guilty about. That room held mostly good memories for her.

Mellie was standing in front of her full length mirror as her valet zipped her into her dress. Olivia said, "Madam President, I'm here. Are you ready? This is our last opportunity to speak with him about the treaty after that disastrous conversation this afternoon."

Mellie looked at Olivia through the mirror. She turned to her Valet and said, "That's enough. If you can please excuse me, and Ms. Pope?"

Once the valet had left the room she said, "What would you think if Marcus moved into the White House with me, and we came out as an official couple."

Olivia looked at Mellie with wide eyes, and said, "Madam President. Mellie, We are trying to makes strides in orchestrating world peace and you're asking me about your romantic life?"

Mellie smiled and Olivia helped her put on her jewelry. She said, "My personal life being happy is helpful with world peace as well, Liv."

Olivia was not amused. As a matter of fact Olivia was livid. She tolerated Mellie's relationship with Marcus because it made Mellie happy. It wasn't that she was concerned about Mellie's happiness one way, or another, but Mellie was the President. Presidents were like children. Some things you had to do in order to placate them. So she tolerated the love Mellie said that she and Marcus shared.

Now here Mellie was on the night that could possibly make her career as the first female President talking about moving her boyfriend into the White House. Olivia was not here pregnant and feeling it, working her ass off to have Mellie sit here like a teenager worried about her boyfriend. She said, "Mellie, where is your focus?"

"Liv, I'm a woman. I can do both. I can focus on my work, and my man simultaneously," Mellie said with a cheeky smile.

Olivia looked at her with barely veiled disgust."Mellie, your only concern today should be this treaty. Focusing on your personal life at this moment in time is irresponsible. I understand your feelings for Marcus. I do. I am a woman in love. Trust me I more than get it, but it is my job to keep you focused on the most important things. Whats most important isn't where Marcus resides, but if you're able to deliver steps in the right direction towards world peace."

Smacking her lips Mellie said, "Oh, Liv. You worry too much."

As they headed towards the door Olivia mumbled, "You don't worry enough."

When Olivia arrived downstairs the first person she ran into was Quinn. She said, "You all made it. Please behave. I don't mind you all being here to drum up business, but don't harass anyone."

Quinn ran a hand over her swollen belly and said, "Don't worry, Liv. Everything will be fine. Is Fitz here?"

Looking around Olivia answered, "That's a good question. He should be."

She looked around the room for her husband. She wasn't able to locate him. She took out her phone and attempted to call him. She go his voicemail. She then decided to text him.

 **Olivia:** Where are you? Are you on your way?

In Georgetown Fitz was being waylaid by both Rowan, and Maya Pope. Rowan said, "I know that you know where Jake is. You are the former President. Your ex-wife is the current President. You know where he is being held. I know you, son. I know that you want to get your hands on him. I'm simply asking that you get us in and let's have a chat with him. Afterall he harmed your wife and almost your unborn child."

Maya looked at Fitz and said, "It's on you. Do you want to be a man and protect your family. Or would you rather contract that out?"

Fitz paced back and forth and looked at his watch. He said, to Maya and Rowan, "I want Jake's head on a spike more than anything. Tonight isn't the night though. I should be at the White House. Olivia is probably wondering where I am."

Rowan said, "Now is the time. We can do what we need to do right now, and have you back before she returns home. All you have to do is tell her that you fell asleep, or that something came up with your foundation."

Fitz looked at him and said, "So, you want me to lie to my wife. No. That's out of the question."

"Fitz, this is the best option. We need to strike fast, and in secret. We are trying to show you that we are accepting of your marriage to our daughter. We are extending an olive branch. We won't be able to enact revenge on Jake for what he has done without your help," Rowan pleaded.

Fitz stood there for a moment and thought. Lies weren't something he wanted in his marriage. He and Olivia had grown so much in their relationship and they were finally on the right track. The last thing that they needed was for him to start lying to Olivia. However, getting revenge was something high on his priority list. He couldn't get over the fact that Jake Ballard had actually wrapped his hands around Olivia's neck. He couldn't just let that go.

Fitz looked at Rowan, and then at Maya. He said, "Ok. I will help, but Olivia can never know. I don't want her knowing that I lied to her. That would hurt her."

Just then Fitz's phone alerted him that he had a text. Reading the text from Olivia, Fitz replied.

 **Fitz:** Something came up babe, I'll see you when you get home.

 **Olivia:** Damn babe. I was looking forward to you being here, since you insisted on coming. I'll see you when I get home.

Fitz looked at Olivia's parents and asked, "So what now?"

Rowan looked at Fitz and said, "Well first we need you to get us into the Pentagon. You're the former President, so there should be a way for you to get in that's off the books. When he is in the holding room you'll ask the guards to excuse you two and then when they're gone you'll escort Jake out. We will have car waiting and then we will take him into our custody. You'll leave and go home."

"Wait, I thought that I would be participating in his demise," Fitz challenged.

Maya rolled her eyes and said, "We won't kill him without you. You'll have your turn."

Fitz said, "Where are you going to take him? If we're going to do this I have to know where you are going to take him."

Rowan sneered and said, "We'll be holding him in the basement at my house. You'll come there the next time Olivia is at work. We will handle Jake then, and then Maya and I will dispose of hm. When you go into the Pentagon you need to make sure that you stress that this is top secret. Because this can become tricky for you if it links back to you since he has been arraigned, and will be going to trial soon. So tell me you have some people on the inside who are loyal to you?"

Fitz had friends everywhere. Friends that felt that they owed him. He wasn't worried. He looked at Rowan, and then he looked at Maya and said, "Let's do this."

Rowan squeezed his shoulder and said, "You're doing the right thing, son. For your wife and child."


	23. Omission

Chapter 23

Fitz dried off his body with a fluffy white towel. He was trying to get into bed and look busy, like he'd been working all night before she got home. He wasn't proud of the decision he made to get into bed with her parents. He even felt like eventually that it would come back to haunt him, but he wanted Jake to know that what he had done was completely unacceptable. He wanted him to know that he hadn't forgotten, and that he wasn't letting it go.

Fitz understood Olivia's view point on not getting revenge, but it was a male thing. That wasn't something that she could understand because she wasn't a man, and never would be a man. He had to draw his line with Jake at some point. Although Fitz acknowledged that Olivia was his wife and his partner in life, and that she was not his property. He still felt like Olivia was his. Jake had crossed the line where Olivia was concerned several times, and while he hadn't liked, and/or appreciated it, he took it for what it was for the most part. However, committing acts of violence against Olivia was a line. A line that Jake had crossed, and Fitz couldn't, and wouldn't let that go.

After slipping into some underwear Fitz pulled on his pajama bottoms, and a white tee shirt. He then crawled into his bed and opened his laptop as he heard the alarm beep indicating that someone had entered their home. Olivia was back. He focused on his laptop. Not really seeing anything on the screen, but needing to look preoccupied when she entered the room.

Olivia walked into the room and said, "Oh, Fitz! You're still up?"

Fitz rubbed his eyes as if they were tired from reading the screen and said, "Yes. So much is going on with getting the foundation up and started. The ball is really rolling now and it's moving fast. It's taking up a lot of time. Don't worry though. Once our daughter is born I will be delegating more to Marcus in order to make sure that I am available to the two of you."

Fitz was rambling, and as he watched Olivia sit and take off her jewelry he prayed that she didn't notice his odd behavior. He guessed he wasn't so lucky when she said, "I know that you'll be more available after she's born. Why would you assume that I expected otherwise? I know how excited we both are about the arrival of our daughter."

Fitz felt it was wise to ignore her question and to keep her talking about something that didn't make him look so guilty. He asked, "How was your first state dinner as Chief of staff? Do you think that it went well? Did you get him to agree to the treaty?"

Olivia sighed and turned on her vanity chair towards him. He closed his laptop and sat it on his night stand. Olivia said, "Well, tonight was eventful to say the least. There were some Bashrani rebels at the state dinner posing as members of the US Armed Forces."

Before Olivia could continue talking he said, "Wait. What? There was what? Where?"

Shaking her head she stood and walked over to Fitz so that he could unzip her dress. She continued, "It doesn't matter. Huck figured it out before anything bad could happen. Plus, they didn't come to attack us. They were trying to assassinate their President."

Fitz unzipped his wife's dress and grabbed her hand before she could walk away, "They were trying to assassinate President Rashad? It doesn't matter that they weren't attempting to harm any Americans. The problem is how were they able to infiltrate the White House. I mean. Mellie is the mother of my children. Teddy lives there, and Karen is there sometimes as well."

Shaking her head and pulling away from Fitz she said, "Well it doesn't matter because we have a team looking into it so that something like this won't happen again. Anyway, afterwards he spoke with Mellie in the oval office, and he said that he would sign the treaty if we're able to get his neighboring country to sign as well. So Mellie suggested a summit. It's a step towards the right direction. I'm pleased because at least it's not a flat out no. We may actually pull this off."

Fitz got out of bed and followed Olivia into the bathroom where she started the shower. He said, "Babe, I don't mean to be this way, but sweetheart, I don't give a damn about that treaty. I only care about you, my two children, and our unborn daughter. So hearing that the White House's security protocols were breached doesn't excite me about you being there so often. You work there. Daily. You're there all the time. I don't like that. I don't like you and our princess being put at risk."

Olivia stepped into the shower and said, "Well, Fitz if we don't get this treaty then she won't be born in a world that's safe. You know this. You were President. You know that this treaty will make the world safer. This is going to eliminate a huge chunk of nuclear weapons. So you should care about the treaty. Also, Fitz we live in a dangerous world. You can't protect me from all the dangers seen and unseen. It's not possible."

Fitz looked towards the shower for a moment. After about a minute he turned and left the bathroom, and got back into bed. All he wanted to do is protect her, and keep her safe. She never lets him, and it infuriates him. This is precisely why he was in bed with her parents. He was doing something to protect his wife. Something he could control in order to keep his wife safe. He was going to protect her. He was going to even if she didn't like it.

After a some time Olivia came out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe. To Fitz she said, "Babe, look. I am sorry if I seemed dismissive about your feelings, but all I am saying is that we can't be protected from everything. Of course we should be vigilant and not put ourselves in unnecessary danger, but that isn't what I am doing. I am working and living. The White House security protocols were breached today, but we're working on fixing that. We are being responsible."

Fitz didn't say anything. He just looked at his wife. The love of his life. He knew that he could put his foot down about some things, and that Olivia would acquise, but he never liked to go that route with her. He respected her as her own person, with her own mind. Even her opposing opinions.

Trying to smooth things over a bit Olivia removed her robe, and let it fall to the floor. She was standing there in all her pregnant glory. She smiled as walked over to Fitz's side of the bed and pulled back the covers on his side.

Fitz smiled and looked up at his wife. He asked, "Olivia, what are you doing?"

Olivia ran her fingers from the inside of Fitz's knee up to his large pulsing erection. Taking him in her hand she gave him a few strong strokes. She then said, "I want to make you feel better. I want you to know that I'm very ok."

Fitz smiled at her and said, "Babe, you don't need to pro-"

Before he could finish his statement Olivia climbed onto the bed straddling his lap, and kissed him firmly in the mouth. She ground her center against his thick bulge. Fitz took a hold of Olivia's waist to slow her down. He could feel how wet she was through his pajama pants, and boxers.

Olivia kissed his neck biting his soft flesh in the process. She then sat up looking him in the eye. She cupped her fuller than normal breasts and asked, "Babe, are you still upset with me?"

Fitz couldn't think straight. He loved when she was aggressive, and took the lead. He also couldn't take it when she fondled herself. It drove him wild, and she knew it. As Olivia continued to grind on his length and squeeze her breasts, Fitz pulled off of his tee shirt. Olivia smiled and said, "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought."

Fitz used his hands to stop her, and lift her from him so that he could remove his pajama bottoms and underwear. When his maleness sprang free she licked her lips, and straddled his lap again. Olivia shivered when she felt his large erection twitch between her thighs. Making love with Fitz was a magical experience. He knew what it took to please her, and he enjoyed doing every single thing it took to make sure that she was completely sated.

For a second Fitz felt bad. Here he was about to enjoy his wife's body when he knew that he was lying to her. Well he wasn't exactly lying. She hadn't exactly asked him anything specific. So technically he hadn't lied. However, he was keeping things from her. That was basically the same thing.

Olivia took him in her hands and ran him between her slick folds. She said, "You're thinking too much. I'm here naked, wet, and ready, and you're here not focused at all. What's up with that baby?"

Olivia leaned in to kiss his neck. Fitz said, "Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky I am. I have the girl of my dreams. Not only that but we get to live our best life with one another."

Fitz took himself in his hand and slid into her. He felt like he was coming home. He felt a ache in his chest knowing that he wasn't being completely honest with her. He respected Olivia too much to lie to her, but he knew that telling her that he was conspiring with her parents wouldn't go over well at all.

Olivia moaned taking his thoughts back to the task at hand. He reached around Olivia and took her butt in both hands. He focused and stroked into her deeply. He drew more moans from her, and she arched her back trying to join them as deeply as she possibly could.

Olivia drew Fitz's lips to hers for a kiss and she moaned into his mouth. The way he was filling her was almost unbearable in the most delicious way. She couldn't get enough of this man. She would never be able to get enough of this man. Enough would never be enough. She loved him. Her heart ached with how much she loved him, and that made their physical loving so intense.

Olivia didn't know that it was possible. She never even imagined, that being married to Fitz would be the cure that cured every ailment in her life. It wasn't even about him. It was about who he was as a man. About what he was, and how he showed her his love. There was no one on the planet that she trusted more than her husband. She was getting to a place where she was finding it easier to let her guard slip in his presence. Because she knew that he would always be honest, and that he would always protect her.

Olivia moaned his name as he increased their pace, which inadvertently push him deeper in her tight wet center. "Baby, I love you. I love you so much, Fitz. I love you so, so much."

Olivia then kissed him, and he pulled her close not stopping his strokes. He whispered, "I love you too. More than you will ever comprehend." In the back of his mind Fitz knew if she ever found out what he had done, and was doing then she would be devastated. He just needed to make sure that she never found out. Because he knew that the open moments of vulnerably that she had been displaying lately were because of the trust she had in him. He didn't want that broken.

A short while later as Olivia was sated and resting peacefully in Fitz's arms the baby started to move. Taking Fitz's hand she placed them on her stomach so that he could feel his daughter move. Fitz thought that he had to be very careful to not to allow Olivia to find out because he didn't want to risk all of this. 


	24. I Know When You're Not Acting Normal

Chapter 24

A few days later Olivia was out shopping for baby clothes with both Quinn, and Abby. Abby said, "This is fun. I don't think I've been shopping with you, Liv since like law school."

Quinn chuckled as she held up dresses that she thought that she and Olivia should buy so that their daughters could dress alike. She said, "Liv, do you like these? Abby, I've never been shopping with Olivia. I think it's kind of cool."

Liv smiled at Quinn as she said, "Quinn, we can get that one, but no more. They can't have complete matching wardrobes. As far as me shopping goes, you know I don't have time for it. Besides I like nice things, but I hate shopping. However, shopping for her is nice. I could get used to it. I'll stick with my personal shopper for myself though."

Abby laughed and said, "I knew you would say that."

They continued to shop. Picking out all types of outfits for newborn baby girls. They were also getting bibs, receiving blankets, baby towels and washcloths. Olivia held up a creamed colored long sleeved footed onesie with pink hearts and stars on it. She said, "This is it. I think that this is the official coming home from the hospital outfit. It has the matching hat. Ooh look. My little princess is going to be so precious."

Abby and Quinn both just stared at Olivia. She looked away from the articles of clothing that she was holding and asked, "What?"

Quinn was the one who spoke first saying, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Olivia? First you're gushing over baby clothes. Then you use a baby voice to do it. I don't recognize this person standing in front of me."

Olivia laughed and swatted at Quinn, "Oh whatever, it's just as shocking to see you do it too."

They continued to shop laughing and joking. Liv looked at Quinn and Abby as they continued to walk the store, and said, "Hey, I want to tell you all something, but I don't want it to be repeated."

Abby said, 'Well, you know that we can keep a secret. What's up Liv?"

Olivia looked at the swaddle blankets and said, "I got called to the Pentagon the other day. Turns out Jake is missing."

Both Abby and Quinn gasp. Abby asked, "Jake? How is he missing when he was in custody."

Liv looked at Quinn, "You sure you don't know anything about his disappearance? You and your sidekick, Huck didn't do anything did you?"

Quinn laughed, "No we didn't, Liv. I am offended that you think so little of us."

Liv smiled and said, "It's not that I think so little of you. It's more like I think that you two think that highly of me."

Quinn shrugged and said, "Yeah, but we didn't. We heard your warning."

Abby asked, "Why haven't we heard about his disappearance on the news, or anything."

Liv picked up some burping clothes and said, "Well, they don't want to advertise that they lost a prisoner. Plus, since Jake called himself representing himself there is no lawyer, or anyone actually looking for him. You want to know what I think?"

Both Quinn, and Abby replied in unison, "What?"

Olivia said, "I think that either Fitz, or my parents have something to do with this. If not all three of them. I'm having a hard time picturing Fitz working with my parents so I'm leaning towards either or."

Abby said, "Wow, Liv. You really think so?"

"I'm not ready to accuse either of them to their faces, but I am pretty sure," Olivia said as she studied a pack of pacifiers. She asked, "Do you think I should get more pacifiers? Fitz purchased quite a few already."

Quinn shrugged and said, "I don't think that there is such a thing as too many. Liv, why do you think it's them?"

Olivia explained, "Ever since he's been in custody Fitz, and my parents have been asking me where he is. They have made it clear that they want revenge. Then Fitz has been acting weird. He hasn't said anything specifically, but I know him. I know that something is off."

"You just don't have any physical proof of this. I get it. I don't think you should confront them until you have concrete evidence," Abby suggested.

Olivia sighed and said, "Yeah, plus I don't want to cause any unnecessary strain in my marriage. Because I promise if I find out that Fitz has something to do with this, I'll kill him. I've told him several times that he needs to focus on his foundation, the baby, and me."

Quinn chuckled and said, "I actually can't see Fitz harming a fly."

Olivia rolled her eyes. It annoyed her that everyone thought that Fitz could do no harm. If only they knew he had more sins on his hands, other than having a mistress while still married to Mellie. Olivia said to Quinn, "That's because you don't know the man like I know him. You know Fitz the President, and the man who loves me. You don't know the dark side."

Quinn looked at Abby and said, "You know about this dark side? You worked for him?"

Olivia answered before Abby could, "She knows that it's there, but she doesn't really know."

Over at Rowan's home, Rowan, Maya, and Fitz all gathered in the dining room. Rowan said, "We're going to go down there and we are going to torture him. We are going to make him wish he was dead. Just when he thinks that he can't take any more then we will kill him."

FItz rolled his eyes, "Why are we dragging this out? We should just go down there, and put a bullet in his head, and be done with him. I don't have time for this. I have a child on the way. I have a wife. A wife who if she finds out about this might just torture me. I agreed to get this done, not drag this out unnecessarily."

Maya chuckled, "Does he always whine like a little bitch? Eli, no wonder you tried to keep them apart. My daughter is strong. She's a force. She needs a man that is just as strong if not stronger. Not someone who whines when he doesn't get his way. You're married to my daughter. I'm sure that you should be quite used to not getting your way."

Fitz sighed and said, "You people are impossible."

Rowan said, "Don't mind her she's just as impatient as you. Son, you agreed to help, so you agreed to whatever plan we've hatched up. You won't be getting caught. I'm sure that Olivia knows that he is missing by now. Has she said anything to you?"

"No, but that isn't necessarily a good thing either. That means she's investigating. Trying to figure out who took him. It's only a matter of time before she finds out it was us. No me. She will find out it was me, and I don't know what will happen then," Fitz said.

He now knows that this is one big mistake. Colluding with Rowan and Maya behind her back could possibly break them. Just when they were finally getting it right. He was putting his daughter at risk. What if his wife left him. What if she left him and kept him from his daughter. He didn't take Liv for the vindictive type. Actually he knew for a fact that she wasn't, but still. What if she found out, left him, and tried keeping the baby from him. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

Fitz said, "She expects this from you two, but she will be disappointed in me. She will feel betrayed because she and I have talked about this several times. She just wanted him to have his day in court, and whatever happened with that happened. She will excuse you two. She won't be so lenient with me."

Rowan said, "If you did what you were supposed to do, then you don't have to worry about her finding out. Besides what's done is done now. You can't go back and return him. Even if you did he'd gladly tell her that you took him. So you have no choice, but to go through this now."

Rowan then grabbed his gun and walked out of the dining room with Maya walking close behind hm. Fitz sighed and followed them. He watched as Rowan typed a code into the keypad on the basement door. When the door opened they all three walked into the basement closing the door behind them.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they came face to face with Jake. He sat tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Seeing him made Fitz furious. Without thinking Fitz grabbed Rowans gun out of his hand. He took off the safety and shot Jake in the head without even blinking. He dropped the gun and went back towards the door. He said, "We don't need to play games. He was well aware of the reason he had to die. Get rid of his body, and have nice life."

Maya and Rowan looked at one another incredulously for a moment. Then Rowan said, "You're not going to help us dispose of the body? You're just going to shoot him and leave? I don't have a plan for disposing of the body. That was part of the reason I wasn't yet ready to kill him. I don't do clean up. I have always had people who did the clean up work."

Maya smirked staring at Fitz. She said, "Well, I'll be. You have more moxie than I ever gave you credit for. Well you sure as hell just earned my respect. Welcome to the family, son."

Fitz wasn't in the mood. To Rowan he said, "Clean it up. Call someone to clean it up. I really don't care and it's no longer my problem. I'm done helping you. So do what you want."

With that Fitz opened the basement door and walked out closing the door behind him. He was happy that his Jake problem was done with. Now he needed to focus on Olivia not finding out, and preparing for the arrival of his child. He made himself a promise to never get involved with the Popes again. That was probably one of the worst decisions that he had ever made in his adult life. Well that and marrying a woman he didn't love out of familial obligation.

He hoped that Olivia wouldn't find out what he had done and who he had done it with. In the case that she did become aware of what happened he prayed that she loved him enough to forgive him. If she forgave him he would never do anything else to betray her trust again.


	25. The Lies Don't Stop

Chapter 25

"I was just wondering when you were coming home," Fitz said to Olivia as he spoke to her on the phone.

Olivia sighed, and looked down at her watch. She said, "I would, and could come home right now, but I have to make a stop before I come home. Last week I got a call that Jake was missing. They want to talk to me about that a little more."

Fitz was silent for a second. This heightened Olivia's suspicions. Finally he says, "Jake is missing? Why didn't you tell me? Has he contacted you?"

Olivia isn't sure she believes his shock, but she says, "Because I am pregnant and I don't want my husband going out and doing something crazy. I need you here when I give birth. I don't think that I can do it without you. No, I know that I can't."

Fitz sighed and said, "Nothing will keep me away from her birth. You can believe that. However, if you did have to do it yourself you could and would. You're just that strong Olivia Pope."

Olivia smiled and said, "Babe, Can I ask you something?"

Fitz grinned thinking that she was trying to get naughty. He said, "You know that you can ask me anything, baby."

"Did you have anything to do with Jake's disappearance? Do you know anything about it," Olivia simply asked.

Automatically defensive Fitz said, "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Olivia sighed and said, "Because you really wanted to know where he was. You were really determined to make him pay. Now he's just missing and surprisingly no one knows where he is. No one has any information. That's a little weird to me. No one can answer any questions."

Fitz tried to redirect Olivia's attention by asking, "So what do you know about his disappearance?"

Olivia frowned as she finished packing up her things to leave for the day. She answered, "Well, he went missing some time the morning after the state dinner. They last have record of him eating dinner late the night of the state dinner. Then when they went to take him breakfast the next morning he was gone. That's pretty much all that we know."

Fitz said, "Mmm. That's not much to go on. Maybe he ran."

"You never answered, Fitz. Do you know anything about this. At least so that I can stop wasting my time running around town trying to figure out what happened," Olivia reasoned with him.

"Olivia, you told me to leave it alone. I'm leaving it alone. I'm a little hurt that you're accusing me," Fitz said once again deflecting.

Olivia sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Fitz. I don't mean to accuse you, but I have to look at all possibilities. I'm also going to ask my parents. I asked Quinn if she and Huck had anything to do with it. I'm just trying to leave no stones unturned. I didn't mean to make it seem as if I thought you were guilty."

Fitz's heart was racing. Lying to Olivia wasn't something that came easy to him. It wasn't something that he was in the habit of doing. He said, "It's okay, Livvie. I understand. Running the world can be difficult, and sometimes you have to make the most difficult calls. I get it. Look, do you have to go to the Pentagon tonight? Can you go tomorrow?"

Olivia thought for a second and then said, "I mean, yeah. I didn't really feel like going over there tonight anyway. I never actually told them when I was coming. I just thought I may as well go tonight and get it over with. Why? What do you have in mind?"

Fitz smiled his pulse starting to slow as he realizes he has successfully kept her from going to the Pentagon. He says, "I made a chicken, and I wanted to have dinner with my wife."

Olivia smiled, and said, "Oh that sounds so good. Doesn't that sound good, little girl," Olivia cooed rubbing her pregnant belly.

Fitz said, "Great see you in about thirty?"

Olivia said, "I'm actually already packed and ready to leave. Mellie is taking Teddy to see a play at the Kennedy Center. So I should be home rather quickly."

Fitz's eyes bulged. He hadn't expected her to be coming so quickly. He hadn't really made dinner. He had just used the excuse in order to lure her away from the Pentagon. To Olivia he said, "Babe, I have to go check on dinner. I'll see you when you get here. Liv? Can you stop and grab a bottle of wine?"

Olivia chuckled and said, "We have wine at home, Fitz. Go down to the cellar. Don't make your pregnant wife go buy wine that she can't drink because she's pregnant."

Fitz said, "I know, Livvie, but it's so that we will have a healthy, beautiful baby girl. I know we have wine here, but I have a taste for your favorite wine, and we don't have any of that."

Olivia smiled and said, "Okay, Fitz. I'll stop in Adams Morgan to get the wine, and then I'll be heading home. It's good to see that my wine selections are rubbing off on you."

As soon as Olivia ended the call he told the secret service to go to a nearby restaurant to pick up the order that he was calling in. Then he called the restaurant, and told them that he needed a whole chicken dinner ASAP. It was at times like these where his being the former President of the United States of America came in handy.

He felt bad because he had called urgently with such short notice that they would probably take the dinner that someone before him had ordered, but they would do it because he former President had called in a panic.

Fitz hurried around the kitchen, and the dining room setting the table and preparing for the meal that was to come. He prayed that secret service was able to get back before Olivia got home. Lying was certainly something that he couldn't, and wouldn't get used to. Especially not to Olivia. Here he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to cover up his lies. However, if she got home and it didn't look as if he was preparing dinner then she would definitely know that he had something to do with Jake's disappearance. This was too much for Fitz. He knew in that moment that he without a doubt had made a mistake when he decided to get into bed with the Popes.

Now here he was lying to his wife. Like they hadn't had enough lies, and scandal to last them a lifetime. He and Olivia had come so far. He shouldn't have let anger rule his decision making. Now here he was worried to death that he was going to get caught in a lie by his wife. He didn't know what she would do if she found out that he had lied to her.

About fifteen minutes later Fitz heard a car pull up and he prayed it was secret service and not Olivia. He was in the kitchen. He had turned the oven on so that it would be warm like he had been cooking. His secret service agent entered through the kitchen door with the food that he had ordered.

Fitz was in the process of helping his agent transfer the food from the containers to the platters that he had already set out. When he heard his front gate opening signaling that a car was entering. More than likely it was Olivia. He said to his agent, "Finish transferring the food while I go stall her, and get these containers out of here."

Fitz wiped his hands on a dishtowel and trotted towards the foyer. When he arrived Olivia entered their home. Fitz said, "You made it!. See it didn't take you that long to stop and get the wine. Come here, Livvie. Give your husband a hug."

Olivia smiled, and walked into his arms. He held her for a moment. He said, "Why don't you go ahead, and shower. Change into something comfortable. I have a few finishing touches to put on dinner. By the time you're finished with your shower it should be time to eat."

Olivia pulled away and leaned upwards to kiss her husband and then turned to head to their bedroom. Fitz ran back to the kitchen. He was relieved to see that all of the containers were gone, and that all the food had been transferred to the platters. His secret service agent had even put the platters into the over so that they would be warm. He couldn't think his lucky stars enough. He had to stop lying to Olivia. Because it was becoming too much work to keep lying. It was like there was one lie right on top of another.

Fitz grabbed oven mitts and moved the platters from the oven to the dining room table. Once all the food was on the table he went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sparkling water for Olivia. He had just finished pouring some water into her glass when she came to the table.

She was dressed in navy blue maternity lounge pants, a black tank top, and a long open front navy blue cardigan with pockets on both sides. She had her hands in her pockets as she approached.

Fitz turned and smiled. He said, "Ah, don't you look beautiful, and comfortable all at the same time?"

Olivia smiled shyly, and said, "I don't mind dressing up for work. It's my thing. I actually love it, but the more pregnant that I get, or should I say the bigger that I get I just want to wear comfy casual clothing."

Fitz smiled. He got her situated in her chair, and asked, "What do you feel like eating today? You think you want to try everything?"

Olivia gently protested Fitz catering to her, "Babe, I can fix my own plate. Sit down. You spent all afternoon working on this meal for me. The very least that I can do is allow you to enjoy it."

Fitz replied, "You should know by now that spoiling you, and waiting on you hand and foot are things that make me completely happy. You are the reason I enjoy every aspect of my life."

Fitz placed Olivia's plate in front of her, and started filling his own. Olivia said, "I didn't realize until I sat down just how hungry I am. This looks very good, Fitz."

Olivia cut into her chicken and placed a forkful into her mouth. She moaned.

Fitz sat down at the table with his plate. Olivia's eyes flew to his. She said, "Wow, Fitz. You really have improved your culinary skills. This tastes like food straight from a restaurant. I'm so glad that one of us has taken to learning to cook. Me and this little princess will never starve."

Fitz looked at Olivia, and smiled. Then he looked down at his plate. He wasn't hungry the guilt was eating away at him.


	26. I know When You're Lying

**A/N: Hi guys! I really enjoy your response to the story. I just wanted to clarify some things as we move towards wrapping this thing up. 1) Jake's death and that dinner scene with Liv were about a week apart. It didn't happen all in one day. 2) In reading the last update you should pay close attention. A lot of significant things were shared. If you follow me on Twitter I spoiled some of it for those who cared to know. Anyway, continue to comment because it fuels me to continue writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Olivia stood holding her pregnant stomach. She was thirty weeks pregnant, and she was completely in love with the thought of becoming a mother. Olivia was also worried. She wasn't worried about what type of mother she would be. She was worried about the state of her marriage.

Olivia didn't have time for this. Mellie's Nuclear Peace Treaty Summit was beginning today. Actually she was supposed to be headed to the conference room now, but here she was in her office wondering how she got to this place in her life.

Olivia was furious. Not because Fitz had taken Jake. That was expected. At the end of the day her husband is a man's man. If someone harmed someone that he loved he would want revenge. The thing that ate at her most is that he had lied to her. Not only that, everyday there seemed to be a new lie. Lies on top of lies.

Some years back Olivia had omitted some information about Fitz's first election. When he had found out he had cut her with his tongue, and ended things with her. Obviously they had made it through that, but it was one of the most painful times in her life.

That was until now. Now he was lying to her, and she knew it every time. Fitz wasn't a great liar. Well not where she was concerned anyway. Olivia was a political fixer prior to becoming Chief of staff to the President. She was trained to detect lies. She was very aware of the lies Fitz told her every time he told one. For instance, when he said that he had baked a chicken dinner for her. When she had entered her home that evening, it didn't smell as if a chicken had been roasting for hours. Then when she had tasted the meal it tasted like a restaurant that they frequented. Later that night she had been getting water to take her iron supplement, and found a napkin from that restaurant. His lies were being revealed left, and right.

They had been through so many lies. Hell, for the longest they had to lie to be together. Their marriage, this child she carried, all of it was supposed to be them living together in their truth. Finally, but here he comes bringing the element of dishonesty back into their lives.

The crazy thing is that she wouldn't have been that mad had he told the truth when she asked. Instead he had lied to her. Insulting her intelligence. When he had asked if she had needed to go to the Pentagon, or if she could go some other time she hadn't noticed right away. However, that night while she was falling asleep it had hit her, and all she wanted to do was ask how he knew she was going to the Pentagon. Because she hadn't mentioned where Jake was to him at that point.

Olivia shook her head and walked out of her office. She had work to do.

Later that evening Olivia walked into the offices of Quinn Perkins and Associates. Lately Olivia avoided going home. Going home to a lying, jittery Fitz wasn't the idea she had for her marriage. Olivia peered into Huck's office as she entered. He wasn't there. She walked into the conference room to find Quinn typing on her laptop and Abby with her head on the table looking as if she was over whatever they were working on.

They both looked at Olivia as they heard her approach. Quinn said, "What's up, Liv? Avoiding going home again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Quinn as she took out her own laptop. Abby sat up rubbing her temples, and asked, "Wait. Why is she avoiding going home?'

Quinn smiled and said, "Because she thinks that FItz has something to do with Jake's disappearance."

Olivia sat at the conference room table ignoring them. It annoyed her when they spoke about her like she wasn't in the room.

Abby said, "Liv, I don't know why you are avoiding your husband when you're not even sure that he did anything. Like, Liv? What are you even basing this on?"

Olivia stopped signing into her laptop, and looked at her friends. She said, "If I must run it down for you again. I know when Fitz is lying. Not only have I been in a relationship with him for nearly a decade, I've also worked with him closely for the same amount of time. I know that man as well as I know myself. I don't need evidence on him."

Abby loved to play devil's advocate. She said, "Liv, you're an attorney. You know that evidence is everything. You don't have any physical evidence. Did you possibly consider that you're maybe getting it wrong?"

Olivia shook her head, "I would bet cold hard cash that my hunch is one hundred percent dead on. I know that man. I know his thoughts before he vocalizes them. It's so sad seeing him walk around on eggshells afraid that I am going to bust him. I mean at this point I could tell him I know to put him out of his misery, but I'm kind of hoping that he will come to me and be honest. Come to me and tell me the truth.

Quinn decided to ask the hard question, "If he doesn't tell you truth, what are you going to do?"

Olivia started at her computer screen for a moment. Contemplating her response. Not saying anything. Finally she looked at her friends. These two women were more like sisters to her. She took a deep breath and answered, "I'm going to be disappointed in him. Actually I am already pretty hurt. When Fitz found out about Defiance he was horrible to me. He was so self righteous. So ugly. But here he is doing the same exact thing."

Quinn nodded her head, and said, "I can imagine that this could be very frustrating to you. Especially when you think about how you were treated."

Abby, playing devil's advocate again said, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You were probably just sensitive. You're not exactly used to Fitz being mean to you, so any little thing he said may have cut."

Olivia shook her head and sat forward in her chair. She leveled a look at Abby and said, "Abby, that man looked me in my face and told me that he changed his mind about me waiting on him to get a divorce. He said something about screwing your mistress being one thing, but marrying her is another. I had never felt so disrespected by him. He'd told millions of times that I'm more than just a mistress, and then he said that. I was so hurt, and so done."

Quinn raised a brow, and asked, "And now?"

Olivia shrugged, and said, "I'm married to the man now. I'm having the man's child-"

Quinn interrupted, "Your child shouldn't be the reason you stay, Liv. That never works out."

Olivia ripped a piece of paper that was in front of her, and balled it into a little ball. She threw it at Quinn, and said, "If you would've let me finish I was going to say being married, and committed enough to even have a baby with someone is a whole different level of commitment. I understand that he did what he did out of his love for me. It's not like he betrayed me with some other woman. This is different."

"So, you're going to stay? You're not leaving him," Abby asked tentatively.

Olivia's eyes flew to Abby's face. She said, "That was never an option. I'll be mad, but I'm not going to break up my marriage, and my family for this. That would be letting Jake win. I would never allow that bastard to get that type of satisfaction."

Quinn rubbed her own pregnant belly and said, "You've been through so much to finally have your own family. The way you want it. I can't say that I blame you for not risking it either."

At that moment Olivia's phone chirped with a text. She sighed thinking it was Fitz asking where she was. When she looked it was a text from her father.

 **Rowan:** Hi, Olivia. How're you and my granddaughter?

 **Olivia:** Hi, dad. We are fine. I have been trying to reach you and mom. How are you two?

 **Rowan:** We are fine. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner, here at the house with us, maybe Saturday night.

Olivia looked up towards Quinn, and Abby. She said, "It's my father. He just invited me to dinner at his house with him, and my mother."

Abby and Quinn said in unison, "What the actual hell?"

Then all three of them collapsed in laughter. When she was able to catch her breath Olivia texted back.

 **Olivia:** That sounds fine. It'll be just me. Fitz will be in Vermont this weekend on Library business.

 **Rowan:** That's ok. It will be a family dinner. Just the Popes.

Olivia sat staring at her phone. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. Who was this man that was supposed to be her father. Actually who were these two people impersonating her parents.

Olivia didn't like it one bit that her parents were keeping company with one another. It just seemed like it was a recipe for disaster.

She looked up at her friends and said, "I'm having dinner with both my parents on Saturday night. He said it'll just be the Popes."

Abby and Quinn looked at one another, and then turned towards Olivia. Quinn asked, "They didn't invite your husband?"

Liv shook her head, and said, "Fitz is leaving for Vermont on Thursday and won't be coming back until Sunday, Monday at the latest.

Quinn asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Abby said, "Wait, I've known her longer. She's my best friend. I will go with her."

Olivia laughed at their antics. She said, "Uh, I think I can go to dinner with my parents by myself. Oh, and Abby stop being so possessive of me. You both are my best friends. You're the closest thing I have to sisters. I love you both."

Abby blinked. She said, "I need you to go ahead and push that kid out. Because these pregnancy hormones have you talking crazy talk."

Olivia and Quinn laughed. She's right since being pregnant Olivia was way more expressive about her feelings. She hoped that this side of her stuck around after she gave birth because she wanted to be this expressive with her daughter. She wanted to be loving, and affectionate.


	27. Blindsided

Chapter 27

Olivia was in her chauffeured car on her way to her father's home for dinner. She was on the phone with Fitz who was in Vermont handling business for the presidential library.

"Are you sure you can't fly up tonight, and take a couple days off? We can stay for half the week," Fitz asked Olivia.

Olivia smacked her lips and said, "I really wish that I could, but we are very close to coming to agreement on this treaty. I can't leave right now. Plus the doctor said because of my age, and because I'm about ten weeks from delivering she prefers if I didn't fly if it is avoidable."

Fitz sighed. He said, "I just feel like we're off. I want the opportunity to reconnect with my wife. That's not too much to ask is it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was grateful that he wasn't there to see her. She didn't think that she could have resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He felt like there was some type of disconnect between the two of them. That was because it was, and it was all thanks to him, and his lies. She replied, "We'll get our chance to reconnect soon enough. Once this little one is born, we'll be imprisoned in our home caring for her. Also over the next two weeks we have the nanny interviews. We will have plenty of time together. Don't worry."

Fitz smiled, "You're right. I just want to make sure that we're good?"

Olivia asked, "Why wouldn't we be? Do we have a problem that I'm overlooking?"

"No, it's just I feel like we're a little off," Fitz said.

Olivia shook her head. Why doesn't this man just tell the truth so that they could deal with the situation, and move on with their lies. She was almost to the point of calling him on his bullshit. The mistrust was weighing on her, and that pissed her off because she wasn't the one going around lying. "Look, I just got to my dad's house. I'll talk to you later," Olivia said.

Fitz replied, "Ok, I'll call you later tonight. I love you, Olivia."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Olivia put her phone in her purse. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the vehicle. She wasn't sure if she should ring the doorbell, or just walk in. She usually rang the doorbell, but if she wanted to catch him off guard she would just enter. She didn't know if her parents were sleeping together, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out by walking in on them. She would need to burn her eyes, and her brain if that ever happened. She decided to ring the doorbell, shifting the bag containing a bottle of wine to her other hand.

Her mother answered the door with a smile on her face, "Oh, Livvie. You look radiantly pregnant today. How're you feeling?"

Olivia stepped into the house looking around. It all looked the same. It was extremely weird that he parents were here, and that her mother was the woman who opened the door inviting her in. "Where's dad," Olivia asked.

"In the kitchen taking the bread out of the oven. I had no idea that he knew how to cook now. We made dinner together," Maya explained as she and Olivia walked towards the kitchen.

"Mom, what's going on with you and dad," Olivia asked as they entered the kitchen.

Eli looked up and smiled, "Olivia, you made it just in time. If you could help your mother and I move the food to the dining room we can go ahead and eat."

Eli picked up two platters, as did Maya. Olivia stood rooted in her same spot looking at them. They froze when they noticed that she wasn't moving. Olivia said, "What is going on here?"

Eli chuckled. He said, "Never could pull one over on you, baby. Get the bread basket, and we can go sit at the table, and we'll tell you."

Olivia stood there for a few seconds more. She then placed her purse on the counter, grabbed her phone out of it, picked up the bread basket, and followed her mother and father to the dining room.

They all took a seat at the table. Olivia said, "Everything looks good. That roast looks like perfection. I can't wait to eat that asparagus. You two made my favorite veggie. What's happening?"

Maya looked at Eli and then back at Olivia. Then she saw something that made all of the air leave her body. They grabbed and held one another's hand. Olivia immediately stood to her feet. In a voice that was barely over a whisper Olivia said, "Mom? Dad? What is happening?"

Rowan cleared his throat, and said, "As you know your mother and I have been spending quite a bit of time together."

Olivia interrupted before he could continue, "Which I haven't understood. You two hate one another. Why is this happening?"

Maya chuckled, and Rowan continued, "I never hated your mother. I was just trying to protect the Republic. If I really hated her I would have killed her years ago."

Olivia sat back in her chair as her daughter started to kick her. Probably because she sensed her mother's excitement. She said, "If you had to protect the Republic then, what has changed about that now. As far as I'm concerned she's still a threat. Sorry, mom. No offense."

Maya smiled shrugged, "None taken, baby."

Rowan buttered his roll and said, "Olivia, your mother and I have decided that we are going to head to the white sand beaches, and enjoy retirement. We're going to stick around until a little while after you have the baby. Then we are leaving. Of course we'll come visit for holidays, and her birthdays."

Olivia sat with her mouth hanging open. She didn't understand any of what she was hearing. Her parents who hated one another, who had tried, and almost succeeded in killing one another were going to be together, and they were fleeing the country with one another.

Olivia asked, "What did you two do with Jake?"

Maya said, "Jake? Who is Jake?"

Rowan said, "You've met him. They NSA guy. The one that dared put his hands on Olivia. What do you mean what did we do with him?"

Olivia stared at her parents in exasperation. Her father always did this. Had her questioning her gut. However, she wouldn't second guess her gut. She was going to listen to it. She said, "Fitz has been acting strange for weeks. No, he hasn't been acting strange. He has been lying for weeks. I know he's lying, and now you invite me here to dinner and tell me that after about 27 years of hating one another you two have finally decided that you want to be together, and you're going to leave the country together?"

"Olivia, I don't know what you're alluding to. What is this about Jake," Rowan said in a stern voice.

Olivia threw her linen napkin on the table and sat forward before saying, "As if you don't know. Jake is missing from where he was being held. No one where he was has any plausible explanation about his whereabouts."

Maya said, "The United States government lost a prisoner? Oh this country just gets better, and better by the day."

Olivia stood. She said, "It all makes sense now. Fitz is the former President. It would be easier to use him to help you get to Jake. You two are slipping in your old age. So you use the fact that Fitz was itching to get his hands on Jake, and then lure him in to help you all. Now he's walking around looking stupid trying not to get caught in a lie. Telling lie after lie in order not to get caught in his last lie, but he forgets I know him. I know when he is lying. I also know when you're lying. Where is Jake?"

Rowan said, "Olivia, sit down and let's enjoy this meal that your mother and I prepared. You're getting hysterical for no reason. We didn't have anything to do with any disappearance of Jake. Maybe you're husband did this. I can't say I blame him. He is a man. Men are made to protect those that they love. It's completely understandable."

Olivia grabbed her phone off of the dining room table and started walking towards the kitchen to retrieve her purse. She said, "You two are a piece of work. I just put it all together, and you're going to sit there and blame -"

Maya interrupted her rant and said, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, you were not excused from the table. Sit your bratty ass down."

Olivia spun around glaring at her mother. She cleared her throat, and returned to the table. She said, "I am not 12. I am no longer a child. I don't even live here. You can't make me stay. If I want to leave I will leave."

Eli glared at his daughter and said, "You won't disrespect your mother."

Olivia chuckled standing up again, "You two are really too much. It's ok for you to shoot her, but I can't tell her not to treat me like a child. Yeah, I'm out of here."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. She walked back past the dining room on her way out. She said, "The three of you need to put Jake back where you got him from. We have a judicial system for a reason. He needs to be back were he was taken from so that he can have his day in court."

Maya and Eli exchanged looks. Neither one of them said anything. You could possibly hear a pin drop on carpet it was so quiet.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh no. What did you all do?"

Eli said, "Olivia you didn't have anything to do with this. Go home. Go prepare for your baby, and enjoy your life. You've finally got everything that you wanted. You have your Fitz, you two are married, and you're having your baby. Jake shouldn't be a concern of yours. Leave it alone, Olivia."

Maya agreed saying, "Listen to your daddy, baby. Leave it alone. You have to learn to choose your battles. This is one not worth picking up."

Olivia gasped. Her eyes filling with tears. She wasn't crying because she thought that Jake was dead. If he was dead it really didn't change her life one way, or another. However, to think that her husband had something to do with someone's death. That was a bit much.

Ok, so Olivia knew that she had no room to talk she had taken lives. Her hands were not blood free. She knew that Fitz had murdered someone before, but that was an extraordinary circumstance. However, Fitz wasn't really a violent person and she knew he must be struggling with helping her parents kill Jake.

Olivia said, "I can't believe you two lured Fitz into this so that you could kill Jake."

She turned to leave when her father's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Who said we killed Jake? How do you know that your precious Fitzgerald didn't kill him?"

Olivia turned around. Her mouth was wide open and tears flowed from her eyes. She asked, "What?"

 **A/N: We are getting close to the end it's going to get really rocky really quickly. Look for the next update about midnight est tomorrow. It may be a few minutes before because I'll probably be busing getting my New Year smooth from my honey at midnight.**


	28. The Confrontation

Chapter 28

Eli looked at his daughter and smiled wickedly. He said, "You heard me. Your precious boy Fitz took my gun, and without so much as a word, or thought put a bullet into Jake's head. He told us to get rid of the body, and left like nothing happened."

Olivia stood in tears looking from her mother to her father. She was having trouble breathing. She managed to pant out, "You're...Lying…"

Maya chuckled and said, "Poor baby. If one of us had killed Jake we would gladly take the credit, but our son-in-law did us proud on this one."

Rowan said, "If you don't believe us why don't call and ask your husband."

Olivia as shaking her head as she backed away. She said, "You're lying."

With that she turned and left her father's house determined not to ever come back. When she was tucked safely into her car having given her driver instructions to take her home, she took out her phone and called her husband. "Hi," Fitz answered.

Olivia wasn't in the mood for the cuteness. She said, "I need you to come home."

"What? Is everything alright with you, and the baby," Fitz asked alarmed by the tears he heard in her voice.

Olivia pulled in a deep breath. "We're fine, can you just come home. Like tonight."

Fitz said, "Let me make some phone calls, and I'll be there as soon and I can. Livvie, are you sure that you're ok. You would tell me if something happened with you, or the baby wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. I don't lie to you. I don't keep secrets from you," Olivia said. She couldn't hide her annoyance any further. She could have spoken to him over the phone about what she had just learned, but she wanted to have this conversation face to face. They needed to face this thing head on. That way there would be no misinterpretation. No assumptions. They could look one another in the face, and see exactly what the other was feeling.

Fitz was taken aback at her tone. He asked, "Livvie, what's the matter?"

"Look, I'm just getting home. Just come home, and we'll talk then," Olivia replied, and disconnected the call.

When Olivia hung up Fitz stared at the phone in his hand. Olivia knew. There was no other explanation. She knew. It all made sense. There was no way that she should be leaving her father's house this soon. He was just on the phone with her. He knew that she had not too long ago arrived.

Rowan had told her. Why would he do that? Was he really trying to sabotage their relationship. Fitz started pacing. He had no clue as to what he was going to go home to. Would Olivia ask him to leave? Would she be informing him that she was leaving? Would she be willing to forgive him? He had some many questions. There was only one way to get the answers that he was afraid to receive. He had to go home.

He had to make arrangements for a chopper ride back to DC. He needed to let Marcus know that he would have to handle the rest of the meetings that they had scheduled alone because he had an emergency back home.

Fitz gathered his things to leave, as he made the necessary phone calls. He thought about calling and having some flowers delivered to Olivia, but he thought that it would make him look guilty. He didn't know what to do with himself. How he was going to handle this situation?

What he did know is that he would accept every and any consequence his actions brought about. Every consequence except the ending of their marriage. That was unacceptable. Lying to her was bad, but he hadn't betrayed her by sleeping with another woman. What he had done wasn't that bad. She might fight, but he was going to fight just as hard. He finally had the woman of his dreams, and he wasn't going to lose her. Not for this. Not because of Jake Ballard.

About four hours later Olivia was sitting in the huge bay window in the front of her house. She watched as Fitz's car pulled into the gate. She didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't know what to believe. However, she had decided that she was going to hear him out first.

While she was waiting for him to return home she had the opportunity to calm down so that she could think and react rationally. She watched as Fitz approached their front door. Gosh, she loved that man. Just looking at him made her heart skip a beat.

Fitz was significantly older than her, but that took nothing away from him. That man was fine. Not only was he fine, but she knew without a doubt that he loved her fiercely. However, if he didn't get a hold of his love for her, she saw that it could become his downfall.

Fitz walked into their home and noticed her sitting in the window as soon as he closed their front door. He rushed over to her and fell to his knees. He took ahold of her hands and said, "Baby, are you ok?"

Olivia looked into his eyes and asked, "You killed him? You actually took a gun and shot him in the head?"

"Why do you care what happened to him? Were you still fucking him? Were you lying to me telling me you were committed to me, but still fucking him? Is he? Are you sure that I am the father of your baby," Fitz fired defensively.

Before either Olivia, or Fitz could think, Olivia's hand flew against Fitz's face. She hit him so hard that he lost his balance in his crouched position and fell backwards on the floor. Olivia said in a lethal tone, "How dare you? You know damn well that this baby is yours. Is that what you really think of me? That I'm some woman who needs to trap a man with a baby? I'm having this baby for you. Yes, I'm excited. Yes, I love her. Yes, I'd give my life for her, but my first inclination wasn't to have this baby. Actually if you would've been in Vermont when I found out as was the plan, then I probably wouldn't have kept her. It would have been a mistake. Knowing what I know now, and feeling what I feel now, I know that it would've been a mistake."

Fitz stood from the floor. He knew that he was wrong for what he said to her. He knew that Olivia was carrying his child. He knew that without any question. He also knew that Olivia wouldn't cheat on him, and certainly not with Jake. He was just defensive. He was trying to spark another fight that would prolong the inevitable conversation ahead. He said, "Livvie, I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean any of that."

Olivia continued to glare at him. "I could care less about Jake being dead. He could rot in jail, or be dead for all I care, but there are two things that I care about. One, is the fact that this is not the life, not the environment I want to raise my daughter in. I want her to have as normal a life as she can with a parent who used to be the President of the United States, and the other who is the Chief of staff to the current President of the United States."

Fitz just stared at Olivia. She was right. She had made an excellent point. Fitz could admit to not thinking about how his actions could affect his children. That was actually something that he was looking to work on changing.

Olivia continued, "The second thing I care about is you. I care about you Fitz! You're not a murderer. I'm not saying that I am, but this isn't about me this is about you. You-"

Fitz interrupted, "I'm sorry for lying to you, Livvie. I shouldn't have lied."

Olivia sighed with exasperation. She said, "I knew you were lying. Almost from the time that he went missing. You never had me fooled. I was just waiting for you to come to your senses, and come to me. Come to me and tell me the truth. Imagine my surprise when it comes out at dinner that it was you who shot Jake. Fitz shooting someone isn't a Fitz I recognize."

"Baby, we can get through this," Fitz pleaded.

Olivia looked at him. She said, "Can we? Are you sure? It seems as if you're becoming a totally different person right before my very eyes."

Fitz took a tentative step towards where she sat on the window seat. He said, "I'm sorry, Livvie. I will never ever lie to you again. I won't. This is it. We have gone through so much. We've made it is through so much worse. Let's make a vow that we will do better in the future. No more lies in the future. Let's put dishonesty behind us. What do you say, Livvie?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed. She whispered, "You don't get. You really don't get it do you?"

Fitz scratched his head in confusion. He asked, "Get what? What am I not getting?"

"This is not the life I want for our daughter! Parents who live double lives. Running around killing people by night, and acting like we're a normal family by day," Olivia thundered.

Fitz recoiled at her obvious rage. Their voices had been pretty low up until that point. He could visibly see her shaking. Fitz said in a soothing tone, "This isn't what our life will be. I admit I went overboard. I should-"

Olivia interrupted, "I told you. I told you several times. To let it go. To let him have his day in court. He was in custody. There was no way for him to hurt me again. I am the one who was on the receiving end of his attack. I also knew that with the crimes that he committed in addition to him attacking me that he would probably be going away for a very long time. You didn't kill Jake because he put his hands on me. You did it as a macho show."

Shaking his head Fitz said, "No, Livvie. You're wrong. I looked at him sitting tied to a chair and I saw no remorse. I saw defiance in his eyes. He didn't care about the fact that he could have hurt you, or the child that you love. He didn't care about any of that. He only wanted to make me pay for whatever it was that he thought that I did to him. If I can guess it was because I was the one who held your heart, and because I am the only one who ever will hold your heart."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. She said, "So what! He wanted to make you pay for taking the woman he claims he loved. You should've been a bigger person. You were the bigger person. You know damn well that you didn't take anything away from him. You knew that you had my heart from the very beginning. Before I even knew that there was a Jake Ballard."

Fitz felt low. Maybe he did do it out of macho pride. He let his pride get in the way of good sense. Olivia stood storming towards their bedroom. Ranting the entire way. She was beautiful when she was angry. Flashing eyes, straight, long, silky hair framing her face.

Olivia continued, "I need you to promise-"

Olivia doubled over in pain. As soon as he realized what was happening Fitz ran over to his wife's side. He asked, "Livvie, what is the matter? What hurts?"

As soon as the words left his mouth they both looked down and noticed the blood running down her grey lounge pant covered legs.

"HELP," Fitz yelled out for secret service.

Fitz picked her up in his arms, and murmured, "Stay calm, Livvie. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."


	29. What Really Matters

Chapter 29

Olivia opened her eyes when her OB/GYN walked into the room. She had a smile on her face, and she didn't look too worried. She said, "Mr. President, Ms. Pope, we have figured out what's going on, and I just wanted to go over it with you, and the treatment options."

Fitz asked, "First, are they both ok? Both Olivia and our little girl?"

She smiled and said, "Your wife, and your daughter are both fine. What has happened is something we call a placental abruption. A placental abruption occurs when the placenta tears away from the uterus wall. From what I can tell your placenta has not totally detached. With this being the case it gives us some options for treatment."

Fitz was worried that the stress that he had obviously put on Olivia was the cause for this illness. He asked, "What caused this? Do you know?"

The doctor smiled at him with soft eyes. She answered, "It's difficult to pinpoint what made this happen. When the nurses took her vitals and history she stated that she hadn't had any traumas to her abdominal area. So that can be ruled out. Since this is Olivia's first full term pregnancy we can't say that it was something that has occurred before. I think it's safe to assume that this happened because of Olivia's age."

Olivia gasped and spoke for the first time since the doctor entered the room. She asked, "So, I did this?"

Shaking her head and walking over to squeeze Olivia's hand the doctor replied, 'No. It's just something that happens. There was nothing either of you could do to stop this from happening. You did right by coming directly to the emergency room."

Olivia swiped at the tears that escaped her eyes. She said, "You mentioned treatment. What can be done?"

The doctor sat on the side of the bed. She explained, "We have a couple of options. One option is inducing. I can give you steroids to help your daughter's lungs develop. Then I can give you medication that will make you go into labor. We can also go ahead, and give you the meds to mature her lungs and do a c-section. Another option is I can place you on bedrest and we can wait until she is considered full term, and then induce, or we can try and keep you on bedrest as long as possible until she decides she wants to make her appearance. Of course that last option is barring any other complications. I'll give you all some time to decide. I'll be back a little later."

As the doctor got up to leave Fitz asked, "Would she do the bedrest at home, or would she have to stay here?"

The doctor smiled. "Normally I would say she would have to stay here. We need to be able to monitor both Olivia, and the baby, just in case we need to do an emergency c-section. However, you are he former President. I'm sure that we can work out a way for them to be monitored at home."

Olivia asked in a small voice, "If she has to be born now, what are her chances of survival?"

The doctor turned sympathetic eyes on them, and said, "I really don't think that we are there, but if we have to deliver now your daughter has a chance of greater than ninety percent for survival. Modern medicine makes it much easier for us to help these babies. Page me if you have more questions."

The doctor left. Fitz stared at Olivia for a moment, and she stared back at hm. Finally Fitz broke the silence, and asked, "Are you still upset with me?"

Olivia stared at her hands. She twisted the wedding band and engagement ring on her finger. After a moment she looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. She said, "I think we have more important things to worry about, Fitz."

Fitz shook his head and said, "Oh no you don't. You're not about to shut down on me. That's not what we do, Olivia. That isn't who we are anymore."

Taking a moment to inhale a deep breath, Olivia said, "This isn't me shutting down. Actually you're one to talk about what we aren't anymore. You've been running around lying, and killing. Anyway that's besides the point. We have to make decisions as parents. I don't even know how to parent, and I am having to make life and death decisions about my unborn child. We need to focus on that. I want to focus on that. All that other stuff, that's for some other time."

Fitz took Olivia's left hand running his fingers over the rings on her finger. He said, "Our baby is what's most important. That's why I believe that it's important that we get past this hurdle so that we are in sync. So that we can make the best decision for our child together. We can't make a decision together with you feeling like this. So let's just take a minute to talk, babe."

Olivia swiped at the tears that had fallen to her cheeks. "Fitz, my parents lived a lie. I don't know if any of my childhood was real. Actually in addition to my parent's telling me about what you did, they also told me that they are getting back together. Actually they are getting back together, and leaving the country together. All I can think is what are they up to? Is our great nation in trouble because those two are up to something? Is my mother playing my father, or vice versa? Will my father kill my mother, or vice versa? I don't want her to ever learn ugly truths about her parents like I did."

Fitz tightened his grip on her hand. He said, "Livvie, we aren't anything like your parents. We love one another. We both love this country, and everything we've done was for the greater good of this country. Except my killing Jake. I can admit that was purely selfish."

"Yeah, but we there is already dirt that she will one day become privy to. Dirt we won't be able to shield her from. Like the fact that I was your mistress. Thar her oldest brother was killed. All of that is already unflattering enough. I don't want her living a lie too. Thinking that she's growing up with two normal, loving parents, and then having the carpet pulled from under her," Olivia stated as calmly as she could manage.

Fitz smiled. Seeing Olivia like this. Maternal, and caring about her child's welfare was beautiful. He always knew that she had it in her. All she had to do is give herself a chance. Fitz said, "I'm sorry for my part in Jake's death. I should have let our judicial system handle it. Revenge wasn't even that sweet because I was lying to you in the process. Our baby girl is going to love, and adore both of her parents. She is going to grow up knowing that her parent's love her, and each other. Yes she will probably find out that I was married when we started our relationship, but it'll be ok. As far as her finding out about Jerry. Well, none of the children know that he was murdered. They both think that he got sick, and passed away. That's all she will know as well. Everything will be ok."

Olivia looked at Fitz. She really looked at him. This was the man she loved. Since meeting him Olivia can't remember a time when she didn't love him. He was a part of her. Over the years she had tried to shake it. She had tried to walk away from the love that was staring her in the face. She had been upset with Fitz more times than she could count over the years. She was sure the feeling was mutual. However, what always rang true was that she couldn't stay mad for long.

She said, "When I was fixing my number one rule was-"

Fitz interrupted and said, "Do not lie."

Olivia smiled, and said, "Do not lie. I always told my clients, I didn't think I needed to tell you, Fitz. I have to be able to trust you. We are bringing a little life into the world together. We need to be on the same page. We need to be in this together. I need to be able to trust that we are in this together. Do you get it?"

"I get it, Livvie," Fitz said. He leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

He then asked, "So what do you want to do about the placental abruption?"

Olivia sighed. She said, "I think that I should get the medication to mature her lungs. That way if anything happens and she has to be delivered her lungs will be fine. I want to try and avoid a c-section at all cost. I'll do the bed rest. I want to try and carry her as long as possible. I also want to do it from home. I'm going to do the bed rest, but I am going to continue work from home."

Fitz shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Livvie."

Olivia reached up to run her fingers through Fitz's hair. She said, "You do realize that I'm not an olympic sprinter telling you that I won't run the race, but that I'll continue to train. For the most part my job isn't physically taxing. I won't be doing much. Mellie signed off on having Abby step in while I'm on leave. We both felt that this was the best possible choice since Abby was your Chief of staff. She'll run everything by me, but she'll be running the day to day while I'm away."

Fitz nodded liking the sound of things. He reiterated, "So we are going to get the steroids, and we are going to do the bedrest from home so that you're able to work. Which means we'll have to hire a nursing staff. You're going to try and stay in bed for the next ten weeks if possible. This shall be interesting to watch."

She looked at him with fear evident in her eyes. She asked, "What do you think? Do you feel like this is the right decision? Should I just go ahead and let them induce, and let the doctors get her well?"

Fitz tucked Olivia's hair behind her ears. He said, "Babe, you're her mother. Whatever you decide will be right. You're doing great thinking about her first in everything. If you say we try and give her time to try and grow inside of you, then that's what we should do. Don't second guess yourself. Listen to your gut, Livvie."

Fitz was right. She needed to trust her gut. If it was good enough to guide her in her career then it was reliable enough to guide her through motherhood. She looked over at Fitz. She said, "Yes this is the plan."

Fitz kissed her on the lips, nose, and both cheeks. He reached down and rubbed his hand across her pregnant belly. He said, "You hear that little girl. Mommy and Daddy need you take it easy in there. We want you to stay in as long as possible so that you can come out healthy, and strong."

He leaned over and kissed Olivia's stomach feeling his daugher shift inside. He looked at Olivia, and said, "Let's make some phone calls, and make some arrangements."

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I pray that you all had a safe and happy New Year's Eve. I pray that this year brings you joy and prosperity. Well this is it. The next update will be the final update of this story. I'll be back with more of them with new plots and twist. I can't wait to continue their journey with you all. As you read "The Final Try" I hope that you all keep in mind that Olivia isn't a whole person. She is still suffering from her relationship with her parents. So she doesn't always behave like a whole rational person. That's because she's not. At this point in her life she's trying to fake it until she makes it. That doesn't mean she doesn't love Fitz. She does. She's just learning how to show that love as she goes. Thank you so much for your support and comments. It makes the writing process much more enjoyable.**


	30. Unspeakable Joy

Chapter 30

About a month after that terrifying episode Olivia was at home convalescing in her bed. Abby had just left. She had come over with the speech that Mellie was set to give at the signing of the Nuclear Peace Treaty. Olivia was to look it over, and give her notes so that Abby could get the final draft ready for the signing.

Bed rest was a bit rough on Olivia. She was used to being mobile. She could, and would always get up and go at any moment. Now she was in the bed never leaving it. When she had first come she was on partial bed rest. She could go from the bed to the bathroom. However, she had started bleeding again, and the baby's heart rate had started to drop. So her doctor had put her on complete bed rest.

She was officially a few days away from being thirty five weeks pregnant. Her doctor had told her after the baby made it to thirty four weeks that she felt comfortable with Olivia delivering. Olivia had decided against inducing. She felt it best to wait, and let things unfold naturally. Olivia would be giving birth any day now. Her daughter had descended into position, and she was starting to dilate.

Olivia sat in her bed typing away on her laptop when her phone started ringing. She picked it up off of the bed, and saw that it was her father calling. Her parents had both been calling since it was leaked on the news that she had been hospitalized. Everyone assumed that she had had the baby. It had forced Fitz to release a statement saying that they were having complications from the pregnancy, and that they would appreciate it if their privacy was respected.

Olivia hadn't previously answered any of their calls. However, she answered and said, "What?"

"Olivia, why haven't you been answering your phone? You should always answer your phone so that we can know that you, and our granddaughter are ok," Rowan scolded.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She asked, "What do you want, dad?"

Maya took over the call saying, "Olivia, why are you like this? You know damn well why we are calling. We heard that you were in the your husband made that statement about complications with the pregnancy. What is going on? Can we come see you?"

Olivia closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. She asked, "Why do you care? Why do you want to come see me?"

Rowan said, "Olivia we are your parents. We are the grandparents to that child you're carrying. The only grandparents that she will have. We have the right to know how both of you are."

Olivia replied, "We are both fine. I have what they call a placental abruption. They had to put me on bed rest. Now we are just waiting for her arrival. It actually might be any day now because she has moved into position as of earlier today. Is there anything else you need to know?"

Rowan said, "Olivia we aren't asking personal questions. We shouldn't have to ask you any questions. This is information that you should willingly share with your parents. Do you need anything? Should your mother and I make food and bring it over? How is Fitz? Where is he?"

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment. She put it back to her ear and said, "Fitz is fine now that he is no longer caught up with you two. We have people to help, so we have had no trouble eating. I have a full time nursing staff. I've hired a nanny for when the baby arrives. We've chosen a name. I'm handling things. The only things I need from you two is to stop trying to corrupt my husband so that I turn against him."

Maya was next to speak, "Is that what you really think about us, Livvie? We weren't trying to get you to turn against him. We needed him. He wasn't even supposed to kill Jake. It just happened. Kind of spur of the moment. Beautifully spur of the moment, but spur of the moment nevertheless."

Rowan added, "Once Jake put his hands on you I gave up on trying to separate you, and Fitz. We needed his help. I know that you didn't want to harm Jake, but when he put his hands on you he showed that he was no longer loyal to me. He knew that everything that I've ever done was for your greater good. I would never actually hurt you. What do you do when your dog turns on you? You put them down. That's what I did. I am sorry that I had to get your husband involved, but Jake was a B613 agent. You may not have thought so, but even in custody he still posed a threat."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. Taking in all that her father had revealed. Could she trust him? She didn't know. Maybe just maybe everyone was changing and evolving. Maybe he and her mother were tired of living the lives that they'd been leading their whole adult lives. Maybe they really were ready to retire, and be normal grandparents.

Fitz walked into the bedroom and noticed Olivia on the phone in deep thought. He mouthed, "Who's that?'

She mouthed back, "My parents."

To her parents said, "Mom, Dad I would love to have you two as a part of the family that Fitz and I are building, but I am trying to build a different type of life from how I grew up. Fitz and I want to have lives that are as normal as possible. If you two don't think that you can do that, then I ask that you respect our wishes and stay away."

Maya said, "Girl, we know how to act with a baby. How do you think you got here?"

Olivia smiled. She said, "I don't exactly think that you two are exactly the perfect examples of-"

A sharp pain radiated throughout Olivia's midsection. She dropped her phone and reached for Fitz's hand. He had settled on the bed next to her. Fitz immediately called out for Olivia's nurse. Olivia said, "I feel wet, Fitz."

Fitz smiled at his wife and said, "There was once a time when you saying that would have started some naughty behavior."

Olivia winced as the nurse entered. She said to Fitz, "Do you ever not think of sex?"

The nurse came over to look at the fetal monitor. Olivia and Fitz heard muffled voices.

The nurse said, "It looks like you're in active labor, Ms. Pope. I'm going to check to see how dilated you are. The day nurse said that when she checked earlier that you were only about one centimeter dilated, but that she didn't see any contractions on the monitor."

Remembering that Olivia's parents were on the phone Fitz lifted it to his ear and told them, "Olivia is in labor. If she wants you can meet us at that hospital."

Fitz looked at his wife. He could see that she was visibly in pain. She nodded her head that it was ok for them to come to the hospital. Fitz said into the phone, "She's ok with you coming. You guys can come to the hospital. I'm becoming a dad. For the fourth time. It never really loses it's excitement."

The nurse said, "Ok, Olivia it looks as if you are about six centimeters dilated and eighty percent effaced. I paged the doctor so that she will meet us at the hospital. We need to hurry because it appears that your labor is progressing quickly."

At eleven forty two on the evening of August nineteenth Olivia gave birth to a baby girl who weighed five pounds and eight ounces. She entered the world with a fiery temper testing out her powerful lungs.

The next morning Olivia and Fitz were alone with the lactation nurse. The nurse asked, "So does baby Grant have a name?"

Fitz looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled. She said, "Yes. Her name is Ava Alexis Grant."

Olivia looked down into the face of her sleepy baby girl as she was latched onto her breast sucking greedily. The lactation nurse was there to make sure that the baby was able to nurse, and to help make sure that Liv was as comfortable as possibly while nursing. She said, "Well it seems like everything is going well so far. I'm going to leave you three alone. If you need anything else, or have anymore questions for me please don't hesitate to page me."

The nurse left the room. Both Olivia, and Fitz were in awe staring down at the beautiful baby. Olivia said, "I can't believe that she's mine. Like she actually came out of me. Now I am responsible for everything for her."

Fitz smiled down at his wife. He said, "When I decided not to go to Vermont back in January I never saw that our life would turn out like this. I was afraid that you would reject me. Then when we found out that you were pregnant I worried that you wouldn't want to go through with the pregnancy. Then with this Jake nonsense I thought that you would leave me when you found out. Now we're here. You're holding our baby to your breasts, and I can't think of a time when I was happier, or more content."

Olivia smiled softly. She said, "I'm sure that you had similar feelings with your other three children."

Fitz fingered Ava's black curls. He said, "I was in awe when I had my other children, but this is different. The difference is in my love and reverence for you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. That makes this so much more special for me."

Olivia stared down at her daughter. She said, "Well I never knew such happiness, and such joy could exist. I can't even verbalize the feelings that I'm feeling. I can't explain the way I love her, or how I love you so much more because you gave me such a beautiful gift."

They sat in silence for a moment. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Olivia was the one to break the silence. She said, "Thank you, Fitz."

He looked at her with a look of surprise. He said, "I should be thanking you for giving me her. Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you never gave up on me. No matter what we've been through you loved me the entire way through. You never gave up on our love. Not even when it looked impossible. You loved me through the good, and the bad. You gave me this joy. Now I have my parents who actually seem like they're ready to be grandparents. I have her, and I have you," Olivia explained.

Fitz kissed her. He said, "I would do it all over again to feel this unspeakable joy."

 **Thank you for taking this journey with me. Do you all believe that Maya and Eli are able to be normal? Are they really willing to allow Olivia and Fitz to live happily ever after? What kind of parents will Olivia, and Fitz be together? There are so many questions to be answered. There may be a new story in the very near future. Again, thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
